Naruto of the cloud
by thetizzler
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped by orochimaru at a young age. He is rescued by The Raikage and Killer Bee and decides to go with them. My first fan fic so any criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. I used to read them alot when I was in middle school and recently got back into reading them. I have a few ideas for stories floating around in my head so I finally decided to write them. This first story is a kind of what if scenario. What if Naruto was raised up in the cloud village with Killer Bee as his sensei? The story will start around the time of the chunin exams and will be drastically different from the canon. On a side note don't expect me to use any japanese honorifics or the japanese names for the hidden villages. I find that kind of thing annoying and if you don't like it then you don't have to read it. Anyway this prologue will serve to set up how Naruto ends up in the cloud and how he meets Killer Bee. After that we will timeskip over to the chunin exams and introduce the rookies.

On a side note this will definitely be a Naruhina story since that is my favorite pairing. I'll try to keep the bashing on characters I hate to a minimum COUGHSAKURACOUGH but I can't make any promises.

_Italics are thoughts_

**Prologue**

Deep in a forest in the fire country there was a boy. A boy who had been burdened with a curse that no man should have to carry. Right now this boy was running for his life.

_"Got to keep running!" _The young blond child kept mentally screaming to himself as he ran.

_"Got to get away from that freak" _This young boy wearing an old torn up prisoners garb was running from someone but who?

"Why hello there Naruto my boy." Naruto jumped back at the sight of the tall snake like man who said those words.

_"Where the hell did he come from! I was so close!" _Naruto was petrified. The object of his nightmares had caught him attempting to escape.

"Did you really think you could get away from me? You know me better than that." The snake like man was starting to walk towards the boy with an evil look on his face.

"Get the hell away from me! I won't let you have kurama!"

"Oh I see you finally started conversing with the demon inside you. No matter, even if the demon chose to help you escape you can't defeat me."

The bastard was right. Naruto was just a boy seven years of age. His tiny body wouldn't be able to handle the amount of demon chakra the fox would need to give him in order to kill one of the legendary sannin.

"Now Naruto why don't you give up this fruitless escape attempt and come back with me? Haven't I been good to you these past two years? I treated you better than they did at the orphanage didn't I?" The man never dropped the evil look on his face.

"You monster! You just wanted me so you can take kurama out of me! Kurama told me the truth!He says that if I let you take him I'll die and you'll put him under some nasty genjutsu and make him attack the village again!" The boy was scared but didn't let that show as he stood up to the monster in front of him.

"Oh so you would really believe the word of a demon? How do you know the demon isn't just lying to you?"

"I can tell when someone lies to me. For a second their chakra gets really cold and then heats up again. That doesn't happen with kurama but it happens everytime you say you aren't gonna hurt me and then you do."

Orochmaru was stunned to say the least.

_"So the boy inherited the Uzumaki clans ability to sense chakra eh? He can even sense feelings from it. Only Mito Uzumaki ever had sensory powers that strong."_

"That is quite an impressive ability you have there. Perhaps I was wasting my time trying to replicate your healing abilities. Those sensory powers should be much easier to replicate."

Orochimaru was now standing right next to Naruto. He picked him up by the throat and stared directly into his eyes

"You were so close to escaping too. Just a few more miles and you would have reached the leaf village. Too bad. I can promise you that I won't let you get this far ever again."

The boy was crying now. "Please someone help me!" The boy barely managed to choke out.

"Whats this? A creepy pale faced goon hurting a poor defenseles child? That is something I won't stand for!"

"You tell them brother! "

Two large dark skinned men suddenly dropped from the trees in front of the pair.

Naruto couldn't believe it someone heard him and judging by their headbands they were ninja. He didn't recognize the village but he didn't care he was just happy he was saved.

_"What?! What are the Raikage and his idiot brother doing here!?_

Orochimaru was not pleased by this turn of events. He was confident he could possibly defeat one or the other but both the Raikage and his brother Killer Bee were too much even for him.

"Hey you! Let that kid go before I get serious! If you hurt him I may just get furious!

_"...This man truly is as stupid as the rumors say."_

"I guess I have no choice" Orochimaru said angrily as he tossed the boy toward the two cloud Ninja in front of him.

"I will retreat for now but don't think I'll forget this." The man stepped back into the shadows and disapeared.

The two men looked down at the young blond boy and asked if he was alright. Naruto replied by hugging each of the men and thanking them both with tears in his eyes.

"Child?" The Raikage said gaining the boys attention.

"You mentioned Kurama to that man. Would you happen to be the container for the nine tail demon fox?"

"Y-yes sir." Naruto was hoping that they didn't hear that part.

"You have been burdened with a terrible fate. My brother here is also burdened with such a fate"

Naruto looked up and had a curious look on his face. "You have a demon too mister?"

"Yeeeaaahhh! Inside my body I contain the eight tails! With his help my enemies always seem to fail!"

"The demon inside you helps you mister? The one in me just gets mad and yells at me what he wants me to do."

Bee looked down at this child with a serious look on his face. "Would you like to learn how to control the demon inside you child?"

At the sound of this Naruto perked up instantly. "Yes sir!"

"Come with us to the cloud village and I will train you to become a ninja and teach you how to control the demon inside of you."

"Now hold up a minute Bee! We can't just go around picking up random children! Besides the Leaf village will not agree to this."

"You mean to tell me you aren't down for taking a child who wants to come with us and yet you order an ambassader to kidnap a sleeping child from her bed?"

The raikage was not pleased with that comment and neither was Naruto.

"You tried to kidnap someone!? You're a bad man!"

"Listen here boy I did not try to kidnap anyone. The incident my brother is refering too was the result of one of my advisors acting on his own. I would never hurt a defenseless child."

Naruto calmed down a bit. "I can tell that's the truth. I'm sorry for calling you a bad man."

A was slightly taken aback "_This kid really can tell whether someone is lying or not. Maybe we should take him."_

"Okay child I have a few questions to ask you and depending on the way you answer I will decide on whether or not to bring you."

"Okay. What are the questions?"

"First how old are you?"

"Seven"

"Whats the story with that man you were just with?"

"He's a bad man who kidnapped me two years ago."

"Do you have any family?"

"No I was raised in an orphanage until that man took me on my fifth birthday."

"Were you ever officially entered into the ninja academy?"

"No the man took me before I could go."

"Well there shouldn't be a problem then. You won't be considered a missing nin if you never entered the ninja academy and since you are choosing to come with us of your own will the leaf will not be able to do anything to try and take you away."

Naruto was happy for the first time in years he would finally learn to become a Ninja and he was finally going to learn to control the demon inside him.

"Thank you both very much! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

_"Uzumaki? This could get interesting"_

"My name is A. I am the raikage of the cloud village."

"My name is Killer Bee I am the raikage's brother and the toughest ninja you will ever meet yeeaaahhh!

And so Naruto was taken to the cloud village and started training under his new sensei Killer Bee.

Next chapter: Introducing Konoha's rookies and the prodigal son returns.

Please review and give me constructive criticism. If you want to flame me go ahead and do that too.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who took the time to review and follow. I will hopefully be able to update this story on a regular basis. I'll try one chapter a week and if I think I can handle it two chapters a week. I most likely won't update any faster than that since I'll want the extra time to refine the chapters. To be honest I rushed out the first chapter to test people's reactions to the idea. It seems people like it so I'll take more time to make sure the chapters are as good as possible. Withought further ado here is the second chapter.

**Introducing the rookies and the prodigal son returns**

With Team 7

Waiting in a training ground in the village hidden in the leaves were three young genin. One of them was a dark brooding kid who just sat under a tree and ignored his teammates. He wore a blue shirt with a fan insignia on the back. The other male was similar in appearance but with much paler skin and this one was casually drawing. He wore all black and had a small sword strapped to his back. The third member of the group was a young pink haired kunoichi who was visibly frustrated and impatient. She wore a red shirt and some shorts.

"He's late again!" The pink haired banshee screamed.

"Sakura just be calm. You know he's always late." The pale one said flatly with no emotion as if he didn't care.

"Shut up Sai! I'm sick of Kakashi sensei's crap! He called us on our day off so the least he can do is be on time!"

"Sakura what were you going to do that was so important? Ask out Sasuke again? You know he always rejects you."

Sakura was NOT happy to hear that. About ten seconds later their Jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake arrived to find an angry Sakura standing above an unconcious Sai.

"Sakura... You should really learn to control that anger."

"YOU! Where were you this whole time? Reading porn again!?"

"Sakura you don't read porn. You read smut." Kakashi had a little laugh while scratching the back of his head but he only made the young kunoichi angrier.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US FOR ALREADY?! I HAD PLANS FOR A GIRLS DAY OUT TODAY!"

Kakashi sweatdropped but quickly composed himself.

"Well you see the chunin exams are starting soon and I signed you three up."

With team 8

In a seperate training grounds were yet another team of young genin. This one was composed of a quiet boy with sunglasses, a kid playing with a puppy, and a young girl with pale white eyes wearing a thick jacket.

"What do you guys think Kurenai sensei called us for?" The kid with the dog asked his teammates.

"The chunin exams are soon. Perhaps we were chosen as candidates." The sunglasses wearing one stated.

"The chu-chunin exams? Are we r-really r- ready for that yet?" The female of the group said softly.

"Of course you three are ready."

They all turned to see their sensei had just arrived behind them.

"Kurenai sensei!" All three kids shouted before running up to the woman.

"So Sh-Shino was r-right? We are r-really gonna take the chu-chunin exams?"

"Yes Hinata. You all have the chance to take the exams. You have a choice though. If you feel you aren't ready no one can force you to come. However just know that I feel all three of you are ready and fully capable of making chunin."

"YAHOO! I can't wait to kick some serious tail!"

"Although I don't share Kiba's enthusiasm I too believe this is an excellent opportunity for us. Why? Because being allowed to take the chunin exams so soon into ones career is quite rare."

The female of the three just stood there silently contemplating what she should do.

_"If I take the chunin exams I could get stronger but what if I fail?"_

With team 10

This final group of Genin was eating in a small barbecue restaraunt.

"Troublesome" A pineapple haired youth mumbled.

"What do you mean troublesome?! We get to take the chunin exams our first year of being genin. Do you have any idea how rare that is Shikimaru?" A blonde haired beauty questioned.

"Yes I do. That doesn't make it any less troublesome Ino."

"Will there be food?" A rather large child asked.

"Damn it Choji there's more to life than just food!" Ino yelled.

The three genin's Jonin instructor Asuma just laughed at the threes antics.

"What's so funny Asuma!" The loudmouthed female of the group asked.

"You three just remind me of my old team when I was your age."

Suddenly Ino jumped out of her seat

"That reminds me I made a promise to forehead girl and Hinata to meet for a girls day out. I should go find them."

She left and the boys had a little chuckle at her affectionate nickname for her best friend.

"You would think she would have dropped the nickname when she and Sakura got over their stupid fight over Sasuke." The large boy said between bites of food.

With the girls

Sakura and Hinata had already met up after their respective team meetings and were walking to the ice cream shop they planned to meet up at.

"Can you believe it Hinata? We get to take the chunin exams already. I can't wait to get out there and show off how kick ass I am cha!"

"I-I don't kn-know if I-I'm ready for the chu-chunin exams."

Sakura looked at her depressed friend with a look of genuine concern on her face.

"Hinata... You're a great ninja you just need confidence."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. This is what I'm talking about. You need to get angry. Get some passion in your life. The reason me and Ino are such badasses is because we give it our all to impress our boys cha."

"Um S-Sakura... Sasuke and Sai aren't y-your and Ino's b-boyfriends so why do you call them your b-boys?"

"Hey they might not be ours right now but one day we'll convince those two idiots. I bet if you had a crush you'd get stronger to impress him too. What about those teammates of yours Kiba's kind of cute I guess."

"I-I don't like Kiba and Shino l-like that. They h-have g-girlfriends anyway."

Sakura was shocked to hear this.

"What? Both of them? I can kinda see Kiba with a girl but Shino?"

"Y-yes Kiba is d-dating an intern at his f-family's animal shelter and Sh-Shino is dating Kiba's g-girlfriends sister."

"Oh so Kiba hooked his friend up. I guess that makes sense. Well... there has to be a guy we can hook you up with."

"HEY FOREHEAD GIRL! HINATA!"

"I'd know that screech of a voice anywhere!"

The two girls turn around to find Ino running toward them.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Asuma took us out to eat in celebration of being chosen to take the chunin exams."

"Oh you too? Me and Hinata had our teams nominated as well cha!"

"That's awesome! Anyway what were you two just talking about?"

The three girls start walking towards their favorite ice cream shop.

"We were talking about how Hinata needs to get her a man."

"S-SAKURA!"

"It's true and you know it!"

"Ooooh any interesting names come up?"

"Well as it turns out she can't date her teammates since their already dating some civilian girls."

"Oh thats too bad."

Hinata's face starts getting noticeably redder the more the two girls openly talk about her lack of a love life.

"Sheesh Hinata have you ever even liked a guy?" Ino asked with a legitimately curious tone.

"Well... Th-there was one boy a long time ago."

"Oh tell us about him." Ino and Sakura said at the same time.

" I d-don't know his n-name but he was always p-protecting the kids at t-the playground I used to go to from b-bullies. He e-even saved me fr-from getting b-beat up once. I-I always wanted to talk to him b-but I was too shy. I never m-managed to even a-ask his name a-and none of the o-other kids knew it. I-I followed h-him once t-to see wh-where he lived a-and he went to an or-orphanage. I th-think he g-got adopted be-because I haven't seen h-him in ei-eight years."

"What did this guy look like" Sakura asked curious to know more about her friends only crush.

"H-He had spiky blonde hair and birth marks that looked k-kinda like whiskers o-on his face".

"You mean like that guy up ahead?"

"WH-WHAT!?"

Up ahead of them entering their favorite ice cream shop was a group of four foreign ninja entering an ice cream shop. The tallest one was a blonde haired female and most likely the jonin sensei of the three shorter kids. The other three were a dark skinned boy with a lolipop in his mouth, a dark skinned girl with firey red hair, and a slightly shorter than the rest blonde haired boy with whisker like marks on his face and a bright orange tracksuit.

"Yo big sis why do we have to eat here I want ramen!"

"You eat way too much ramen Naruto! Besides I want ice cream."

"But Sis I"

"Shut up already blondie! Yugito sensei says we eat ice cream so we eat ice cream!"

"What if Yugito sensei gets brainfreeze from eating all the ice cream and her head freezes into a block of solid ice? Then we would have to use blow dryers to unthaw her."

"You are such an idiot Omoi! That's not even physically possible!"

"What isn't possible Karui? Someones head freezing or thawing a frozen head with a blow dryer?"

"Both of them!"

"All three of you shut up already. If any of you make a scene in there I will personally kick your butts all the way back home and you won't take the chunin exams."

"But Sis!?"

"But Sensei!?"

"No butts! Now get in there before I get mad!"

The four ninja walked in and the girls who were watching the scene from afar were stunned. They were just talking about Hinata's only crush and here they find a boy that looks exactly like him.

"Could it have been him you think forehead girl?"

"Why are you asking me Ino pig? Hinata? Was that him?"

"I-I-I th-think m-maybe. B-but those w-were cl-cloud ninja. Wh-why would a b-boy from o-our village b-be a cl-cloud ninja?"

"You said he was an orphan. Maybe he was adopted by someone who lived in the lightning country?" Sakura stated in a know it all tone.

"Why don't we find out girls?"

With a devilish grin Ino grabs Sakura and Hinata by the hand and drags them into the ice cream shop.

_"Why did it have to be the cloud village?"_ Were Hinata's only thoughts as she was dragged into the shop behind what could possibly be the man of her dreams.

After the girls step into the ice cream shop a man in an anbu mask steps out from the shadows of a nearby alley.

"So the prodigal son returns. It looks like he has a secret admirer as well. I should report this to lord Danzo as soon as possible."

And with his new information in tow the Anbu vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

Next chapter: The hero Naruto Uzumaki at your service

Authors notes: Okay I didn't go into much detail of the characters appearances because you should all know what they look like and I have no intention of changing any characters looks. As for characters that we only saw in Shippuden like Sai just imagine them shorter. I think I mentioned it in chapter 1 but I'm going to try and refrain from bashing the characters I don't like. Sakura for example is easily my most hated character but I decided to change her personality up a bit to avoid that(BTW when I say I hate Sakura I mean I HATE Sakura). Please review/criticize/flame.

EDIT: I read a review that said it makes no sense for a cloud raised Naruto to end up with Hinata because of the back story with the cloud kidnapping attempt. While I could be a dick and just say "Screw off this is my story and this is my favorite pairing" I'll instead explain that I have a plan for this story that should hopefully make the Naru/Hina pairing make more sense. If you don't like the idea of these two being together under these circumstances then you are free to not read but don't say it makes no sense one chapter in with no interactions between the two characters yet. Once I have the two characters interact with each other and the world around them then you can say it doesn't make any sense. In fact I welcome it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The hero Naruto Uzumaki at your service**

As the three girls walked into the ice cream shop they made their way to a table close enough to hear the cloud groups conversation but far enough they could still whisper and be unheard. Ino made sure the table was behind Naruto so that he hopefully would not notice Hinata staring at him.

"What's up with all these foreigners? I've seen a few more walking around the village today. Are they all here for the chunin exams?" Ino asked no one in particular.

"They must be Ino-pig. Why else would there be so many ninja from so many different villages in one place?" Sakura answered back.

"While Ino and Sakura whispered about the ninja in the shop Hinata had her eyes glued to the back of Naruto's head as he talked amongst his group.

"Yo big sis, what are you gonna get me as a gift when I pass this exam with flying colors?" Said blond asked the older blond.

"IF you pass the exam I might consider giving you back those books of your I took when you were ten."

"Ah! I can finally get back my icha icha books!?Thanks sis!"

The three girls each had very different responses to this information.

_"He reads those nasty little porn books!? I already don't like this guy! CHA!"_

_"What an amatuer getting caught with those books. I've had them since I was eight and my parents still don't know about them."_

_"H-he reads icha icha t-too?"_

The girls thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sudden appearance of another group of cloud ninja. This unruly bunch didn't notice Naruto's group and instead made their way towards the girls. There were three slightly older kids each with the traditional cloud ninja attire. Of the three was a larger guy with a katana strapped to his waist with his black hair in a pony tail. The other two were much smaller with brown hair and identical faces. They were obviously twins but ones who styled their hair to look different. One had spikes while the other had long hair going down to the middle of his back.

"Well what do we have here? Who knew such a backwater village like this could have such pretty little ladies. Why don't you three girls come with me and my boys here and show us a good time." The leader said in an egotistical tone.

"As if freak show get out of here before I kick that stupid face right off your shoulders! CHA!"

"Ooooh I like it when little girls get angry. Why don't you try it small fry and see what happens?"

As Sakura made to punch him Hinata and Ino grabbed her fist to prevent her from striking.

"Sakura if you hit him you could get in trouble and be kicked out of the chunin exams!"

"I-Ino is right S-Sakura. P-please calm down."

Sakura relented at this and calmed down a little she started staring daggers at the three ninja in front of them but said nothing.

"Oh where did all that fire go pinky? Too much of a coward to fight ba-"

"LARIAT!"

All of a sudden an orange flash collided with the cloud ninja and sent him flying into the wall. The orange flash was none other than a very angry Naruto.

"YOU! I hate people who bully others like you! You have one chance to get the hell out of here before I wipe the floor with you and your two freaky little cronies."

Said cronies were scrambling to pick up their fallen comrade.

"K-kenji we need to get out of here quick!"

"He's right man. That's the dude who was personally trained by Killer Bee and the Raikage!"

"Shut the hell up! No one disrespects me and gets away with it!"

Kenji stood up and brandished his sword at Naruto who just stood there.

"If you think you can beat me you got another thing coming!" Naruto started to walk toward Kenji but Kenji suddenly broke into a run at Naruto. Naruto dodged a slash from Kenji's sword and delivered a devastating punch to Kenji's stomach that knocked him out cold. Naruto then grabbed Kenji by the shirt and threw him toward his two teammates.

"One more chance. Get out."

The two grabbed Kenji and took off.

With those idiots gone Naruto turned to the three girls with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry you three had to see that. There are a lot of people in my village who still hold bad feelings toward the other villages."

Naruto then held out his hand to the three girls who were still shocked at the display of skill they just saw. They soon snapped out of it and one by one shook his hand and introduced themselves.

"Thanks for that. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm a genin for the village."

"Hi my name is Ino Yamanaka and I'm the heir to the Yamanaka clan."

"U-uh h-hi. M-my name i-is Hi-hinata hy-hyuga." Hinata turned almost tomato red when her hand made contact with Naruto's. She let it stay on his for a while until Naruto broke contact.

"I'm the hero Naruto Uzumaki! At your service."

"Hero?" Sakura and Ino asked at the same time?

"Yep! I'm a wicked cool hero who goes around and beats up all the bad guys! Just last month I stomped some evil rich guy who was using rogue ninja to oppress a fishing village in the land of waves. They even named a bridge after me!"

"Naruto no one wants to hear about your past missions." Naruto's female teammate said as she and the rest of the group walked up.

"I apologize for the way those other three were acting I'll be sure to make sure they get punished." The one Naruto calls sis said.

"Oh, this is my team by the way. The blond one is my big sis Yugito, the angry one is my teammate Karui, and the guy with the candy is Omoi."

"What you call me punk!"

"Karui calm down. If you beat up Naruto now he won't be in top shape for the chunin exams and we'll all die."

"Bah! I could pass the chunin exams withought you two idiots!"

As Karui and Omoi bickered Naruto and Yugito offered to let the three girls join them to which they all agreed to.

After they all sat down Yugito started talking to the younger girls.

"So are any of you girls going to take the chunin exams this year?"

"You bet! All three of us are gonna take it and kick some serious ass. CHA!"

"Oh are you three girls on the same team?"

"No. Good thing too. I don't know if I could last if I had to spend more than a few hours with ino pig."

"Right back at you forehead girl!"

Yugito had a laugh at the two girls playful banter but noticed Hinata was visibly nervous and not talking to anyone. She was also taking occasional glances at Naruto and blushing ever so slightly.

_"Could that one be attracted to him? No way. A hyuga of all people must hate the cloud after the kidnapping attempt. Her forehead is clear too so she must be a main branch."_

Her thoughts were interrupted as their ice cream finally arrived. The waitress thanked Naruto for dealing with those delinquients and offered him a coupon for some free ice cream for his effort. The group continued to have small talk for a while until Yugito said they had to get to their hotel soon and bid the girls farewell. As soon as they were out of earshot the girls started to talk among themselves.

"Hinata, do you think that guy was him? Was he the same boy from when you were younger?"

"I-I think s-so Ino."

"So what do you think? Are you gonna ask him out or what?"

"... No."

"Why not? Cha?"

"F-Father hates the cl-cloud. I-If he kn-knew about me ea-eating with so-some he'd be v-very angry."

"Why does he hate the cloud so much?" Ino and Sakura both asked.

"I don't know. A-All I remember is that something b-bad happened when I-I was five with a cl-cloud ninja. I-I don't remember wh-what h-happened exactly b-but ever since then f-father forbids me fr-from being n-near cloud ninja."

"Screw that! Cha! If you like someone to hell with what your dad thinks."

Hinata sat silent for a while while Ino and Sakura just looked at her.

"I-I sh-should be ge-getting home n-now."

Hinata ran off and left Sakura and Ino in the shop with sad looks on their faces.

**With Naruto**

The group of cloud ninja were walking down an alleyway. Karui and Omoi were bickering about some nonsense while Naruto was talking to his big sis.

"Those three girls were really cute. I think the hyuga kind of liked me!"

"I noticed that too. She kept blushing at you."

"Yeah, I could feel really warm chakra coming from her. I like people with warm chakra. Do you think I might be able to be friends with her sis?"

"I don't know Naruto. After the kidnapping attempt all those years ago I'm surprised she doesn't outright hate you for simply being a cloud ninja."

"But we executed the guy responsible for that didn't we?"

"Yes but not before he convinced the hyuga to hand over the body of the man who killed the kidnapper. The idiot thought that he could get the byakugan that way. They just put a seal on the man to keep his byakugan from being analyzed. By the time the Raikage returned from his trip to the chunin exams that year it was already too late for him to do anything. He was at least able to execute the traitor, but we haven't been on good terms with the people of this village since."

"Well... if the people here don't like us I'll just have to make them like us! It'll be good practice for when I become Raikage anyway!"

"Hey don't get ahead of yourself kid. You still gotta pass the chunin exams before you even consider becoming our kage."

"Bring it on! I'll pass this exam with flying colors and be one step closer to my dream!"

Yugito was smiling at her little brothers enthusiasm. They soon reached their destination and took up residence in their rooms. The boys were in one room while the girls were in the room next to them."

**With Naruto and Omoi**

Omoi was sitting at a table cleaning his sword while Naruto was laying on one of the two beds.

"Yo Omoi, what do you say we go walking around some more? I don't feel like sitting around in this room all day."

"Yugito sensei said to stay here. If we don't listen to her she'll get mad at us and then she'll use her crazy fire powers to burn us to a crisp and we won't be able to take the exam."

"Bah! You worry too much. Sis loves me to much to do that."

Suddenly Naruto sat up and looked toward the window.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Just an old friend. Tell sis not to wait up."

And with that Naruto opened the window and jumped out. Omoi looked out the window to see Naruto talking to a leaf ninja. He was a tanned man with a scar running across his nose. The two talked for a few seconds than walked off together.

"Yugito sensei is gonna be pissed."

**At Ichiraku ramen**

It had been a pretty slow day at ichiraku ramen until one blond knucklehead and his older friend walked into the stand. The owner of the stand turned around to greet them as he did all the customers but stopped himself when he saw that familiar spiky yellow head.

"Naruto? Is that you Naruto?"

"Teuchi! I haven't seen you in years!"

"Naruto I never thought I'd see you again after I heard you became a cloud ninja."

"I'm in town to take the chunin exams. I'll be here for a while and I plan on eating my fill of your delicious ramen."

"Thats good to hear. You and Iruka were my best customers all that time ago."

Naruto and Iruka sat down and ordered their ramen. As teuchi prepared it the two old friends started catching up.

"So Iruka how have things been here in the village?"

"It's not the same without you here pulling pranks all the time. It's really boring. Speaking of pranks have you pulled any good ones in the cloud village?"

"Hehe well my big sis is pretty good at catching me before I manage to pull off the big ones."

"Big sis?"

"Yeah, I was taken in by another one of Killer bee's students. Her name is Yugito. She's really nice. She's also single." Naruto said that last part with a devilish smirk.

Iruka started blushing "Why'd you bring that up?"

"Oh no reason. Hows your love life Iruka?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh so you're single too? You should go out with my big sis then."

Iruka was blushing like mad and tried to hide it by devouring his ramen. Naruto was laughing his head off and Teuchi was smiling at the antics of his two favorite customers. After the two finished eating their ramen Iruka paid their bill and they started to walk together.

"The village still looks the same as it did all of those years ago."

"Yeah, not much has changed. You know the Hokage would really like to see you Naruto."

"I figured as much. Tell him I'll go see him later tonight. My big sis wanted to talk to him too."

"What does she want to discuss with him?"

"She wants to chew him out for letting me be kidnapped by Orochimaru all those years ago."

"Oh..."

Silence fell over the two as they walked.

"I don't blame anybody in the village for that Iruka. Killer Bee taught me how to let go of my hate a long time ago."

"Thats good to hear. This village is full of good people Naruto. Just because they fear what they don't understand doesn't make them"

"NARUTO!"

Both men looked up to see a very angry Yugito staring down at them from the rooftops.

"Oh crap."

"Is that who I think it is Naruto?"

"Yep, thats my big sis."

Yugito jumped down and grabbed Naruto by his ear.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE HOTEL ROOM!"

"AGH! SIS I WAS JUST GETTING RAMEN WITH AN OLD FRIEND!"

"I DON'T CARE! i'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS YOU INSUBORDINATE LITTLE IDIOT!"

Iruka cleared his throat to try to get Yugitos attention. Sadly for him it worked.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TAKING MY LITTLE BROTHER OFF TO GOD KNOWS WHERE!?"

"My name is Iruka. I was a very good friend of Naruto's before he left the village. I was just taking him out for some ramen. I'm sorry for not asking your permission first ma'am. I promise it won't happen again."

Yugito started to calm down a little after hearing Iruka talk.

"It better not. For your sake as much as his." She lets go of Naruto's ear.

"Ow. My poor ear." Naruto said getting a few tears in his eyes from the stinging pain.

"I apologize for worrying you miss."

Naruto started to compose himself and decided to introduce the two.

"Sis this is the man I told you about. He was one of the few people in the village who was nice to me when I was a kid. Iruka this is my big sis Yugito."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Iruka said as he offered his hand.

"Likewise." Yugito took his hand and shook it.

"Big sis Iruka is single too so you and him should go out sometime."

Both adults blush like crazy at this.

"Naruto!" They both yelled.

"What? Weren't you complaining about how you can't get laid not long before we came here?"

"Ah! The things I talk about with my friends in the privacy of my house aren't things you should be listening to or repeating you little brat!"

"I can't help it if you and your friends get loud when you drink."

Yugito was blushing at a level that would rival Hinata. Iruka decided to take this opportunity to speak up.

"Um, miss Yugito?"

"Y-yes?"

"If you don't mind I would like to spend some time talking to you. Not as a date exactly but I'd like to know more about the person who is taking care of my little friend. What say you and I meet up in the morning and go to me and Naruto's favorite ramen stand."

"Make it and ice cream shop and you have a deal."

"Ice cream it is then. I'll see you in the morning. I have to go see the Hokage now. Naruto informed me that you and him plan on seeing him tonight and I should let him know."

Iruka jumped away on the rooftops leaving Naruto and Yugito alone.

"You got a date sis! Good for you." Naruto exclaimed with a big grin.

"It's not a date brat. You aren't off the hook either. You're getting some serious punishment later."

Yugito grabbed Naruto by the ear and started dragging him toward their hotel.

**Next chapter: A new rival emerges**

A/N: I'm sorry it took me a few more days to write this one. I recently got monster hunter ultimate and injustice gods among us and I've been playing the hell out of those games. I'll try to dedicate more of my time to this fic. Also just in case people don't understand the kidnapping thing I'll explain it in more detail here.

Basically while the Raikage was off watching the chunin exam finals in another village a high-ranking advisor of his was in charge of the treaty with the leaf. This man was the mastermind behind trying to kidnap Hinata. When the Raikage learned of this he had the man executed but he was too late and Hizashi had already been turned in dead. Hinata doesn't remember exactly what happened and her father doesn't tell her because he feels she's too weak to handle the truth. I hope that clarifies any misunderstandings.

As always feel free to review and flame and all that good stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**A new rival emerges**

Back at the hotel room after Yugito had given him a very long lecture about how he needs to be more careful about walking around the village, Naruto was laying down in his bed waiting for his sister to come get him for their meeting with the Hokage. Omoi was off taking a bath so Naruto was alone. The sun had gone down not too long ago so it was dark in the room. Suddenly the door flew open and Yugito walks in.

"It's time Naruto."

Naruto jumps of the bed and starts walking with her down the hall. Yugito starts talking to him.

"I expect the old fart to try to convince you to defect to this village."

"Ya I know. Don't worry about it. I couldn't leave you and the others behind."

"Well, I would respect your decision either way."

"Huh? You mean you wouldn't care if I did stay here?"

"Of course I would care. I'd be crushed if you left us. But this is your birthplace and I understand how you might want to come back here."

"Sis... "

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the exit. Once they left the hotel they started making their way to the hokage tower by jumping across the rooftops. Their hotel wasn't very far from the tower so at ninja speed it only took them about five minutes to get there.

"Here it is sis. The hokage's room is at the very top."

They walked in and were welcomed by a lady sitting at the front desk. She was expecting them and told them that the hokage was waiting in his office. As they made their way to the top Yugito took the opportunity to talk to Naruto about what she wanted to do.

"Naruto, I'll go in first so I can tell this old bastard what I think about him. You wait outside and when I'm done I'll let you in. He may ask to talk to you alone. I'll let you decide if you want me to leave the room or not."

"Yeah, I expected that." Naruto most certainly did NOT want to be in the same room with his sister while she was telling off the hokage. Naruto had seen Yugito truly enraged only once in his life when he was caught peeping on some girls in a hotspring. He never wanted to relive that experience again.

They finally arrived at the hokages office and Yugito knocked on the door.

"Come in" Said an elderly voice from the other side.

Yugito opened the door and walked in. Naruto sat on a couch just outside the door and waited for Yugito to come get him. He knew that if the hokage didn't activate a sound seal then Yugito would so trying to eavesdrop would be pointless. He sat for a good 5 minutes until the door finally opened and Yugito walked out.

"Okay Naruto. You can come in now."

Naruto got out of the couch and walked into the room only to be stunned at what he saw inside. The hokage was sitting in a comfy chair and laying in front of him was a mass of splintered wood and broken table limbs.

" Sis did you?"

"I got a little excited."

"Don't worry about the table. I know a ninja who is exceptionally skilled at making wooden furniture." The old man said withought a hint of fear or anger in his voice.

Naruto was shocked at the hokages calm demeanor but quickly composed himself.

"It's good to see you again old man. How have things been in the village without me?"

The hokage cracked a small smile.

"Things have been quiet without you to say the least. I no longer have Iruka coming into my office every week complaining about you pulling some crazy prank."

"Teehee, those were good times. For the most part anyway."

"Naruto... If it's okay with you and your guardian I would like to speak with you in private."

"Yeah I thought so." Naruto turns to his sister.

"It's okay sis. You can wait outside."

Yugito put her hand on Naruto's shoulder for a second before nodding her head and leaving the room.

"Now that we are alone I would like to ask how you are being treated in the cloud village. Don't be afraid to be honest."

"For the most part I'm treated the same way as I was here. The people fear me and the shinobi are divided on their opinion of me. The shinobi who personally know Bee sensei are usually the nicest to me."

"I expected as much. I'm sorry to say that it is human nature to fear what is not understood."

"It's okay. I got over it a long time ago."

"How is your training going?"

"Well thats part of the reason I agreed to come talk to you. I hit a wall with my training and I need your help to get over it."

"Let me guess. You need the key to the seal?"

"You already knew?"

"I am well aware of the process you must go through to become a true jinchuriki like master Bee. I helped the Jinchuriki before you achieve that level."

"You mean my mom?"

The third dropped his pipe in shock.

"How did you know?"

"I was meditating one day and I came in contact with her spirit. Before she died she poured some of her chakra into my seal. This pretty much made her ghost appear in my mind for a little while. She helped me reconcile with Kurama and told me a lot about her and my dad. Before you say it I already know to keep quiet about that. She explained who my father was and why you felt you had to lie to me about him. I was mad at first but I understand now. If certain people knew I was his son I would have been dead a long time ago."

The third sat back in his chair and took this information in. He picked up his pipe and placed it back in his mouth.

"I'm glad that you understand the situation I was in. It pained me every time I had to lie to you about your parents. Now about the key, I'm sorry to say that I do not have it. The key was inscribed on the belly of one of your fathers toad summons and given to his master Jiraiya."

"You mean my worthless bum of a godfather? Mom told me about him too. You I can forgive for lying to me but what he did was unacceptable. He left me to fend for myself in a world that hated me. I don't want to see that man if I can help it."

"I understand your anger Naruto but if you truly wish to be a true Jinchuriki you must find him and convince him to unseal the fox's full power. Until then you can only use as much chakra as the fox can safely pump through the seal without breaking it."

Naruto sighed in a defeated tone.

"Where is that old bum anyway?"

"He's off searching for Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru... There's something you should know about Orochimaru."

"If it's about his immortality jutsu I already know."

"So the old pervert figured that much out? Orochimaru was planning on jumping into my body after he was done with his experiments on me. I was lucky to get away when I did."

"We have reason to believe his next target for his jutsu is a boy in this village named Sasuke. He is the last uchiha. We suspect Orochimaru wants him for his eyes."

"That's not all he wants. He likes to find people with rare bloodline traits and breed them to keep the trait alive. When I was in that lab I would regularly see women be brought in as breeders. He would let the people with the bloodline have their way then force the women to have the babies. He'll probably do the same thing with the uchiha if he gets ahold of him."

"That sounds like something he would do. He never forced you to do that did he?"

"No. He had other Uzumaki subjects. Don't be surprised if you see a couple of red-haired people among his minions at some point. When I was in that lab he had at least two girls and at least one boy besides me. I think he intended to give the girls to the boy when they were old enough to get pregnant."

"That isn't good. The uzumaki were strong enough that three of the hidden villages banded together to exterminate them. if Orochimaru has ninja that strong in his army then we may be in big trouble. Thank you for telling me this Naruto.

"Don't mention it old man. Just promise to get that bastard for me. "

"I promise Naruto. I will not allow this monster to roam free any longer."

Naruto got a big foxy grin on his face.

"Ya know for a second there you actually sounded intimidating."

"I was once known as the god of shinobi. You'd do well to remember that boy. Even in my old age I could decimate you with my little pinky."

"I don't doubt it. The raikage once beat me up with his big toe."

The third imagined what that must have looked like and started to crack up laughing. Naruto soon joined in.

"Hahahaha! Naruto if you ever feel the need to return to your homeland we will welcome you with open arms."

"Yeah I know. I'm not leaving my big sis though so don't count on that happening."

"I assumed you were gonna say that. I had to ask because of my advisors though."

"I bet those old fogeys are gonna yell at you for not trying to bribe me with money and women or some other nonsense."

"Most likely. Your just like your father so doing that would be pointless. He was not one to accept bribes. I remember he once tossed a man off the roof for attempting to bribe him."

"Really?! He didn't kill him did he?"

"No. I was there to catch him. Your father did it as a way to send a message to anyone who thought his integrity was questionable."

"I'll have to remember that when I become the raikage someday."

"Oh you wish to become the raikage? I remember the days you used to spend running around the village claiming to be the hokage when you grew up."

"If it was up to me I'd be the kage of all five villages! If I could do that then I could stop everyone from fighting and make the world a much more peaceful place."

"Hahahaha! You never cease to amaze me Naruto. If anyone can unite the five villages I believe it would be you. That reminds me. A few years ago one of my sons started his own family. My grandson reminds me a lot of you. He claims that he will be the hokage one day and runs around the village pulling pranks like you did. I would like you to meet him. He should be arriving any seco"

"OLD MAN!"

A small child bursts through the door holding a shuriken in his hand.

"I'M GONNA DEFEAT YOU AND BECOME THE FIFTH HOKAGE!"

The small child ran forward only to trip and fall flat on his face.

"That hurt."

Sarutobi sweatdropped and Naruto was holding back a huge laugh.

"Konohamaru... It's not a sneak attack if I told you to come here at this time."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA!" Naruto couldn't hold his laugh back any longer.

"WHO IS THIS BLOND JERK WHO DARES TO LAUGH AT THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

"Who am I? I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the raikage one day!"

"The raikage! That makes you my rival! I challenge you to a duel"

"Aren't you a little young to be challenging awesome ninja like me to a duel?"

"The only awesome ninja here is me! You're just a big blond idiot with a stupid face!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME PUNK!"

"YOU HEARD ME SHORTY!"

"I'M TALLER THAN YOU SHRIMP!"

"I'M JUST A LITTLE BOY! WHATS YOUR EXCUSE!?"

"ENOUGH!" The third hokage finally yelled out.

Both boys were shocked and started bowing down apologizing to the hokage.

"You two are so alike in many ways. I would go as far as to say you two deserve each other. The reason I called you two here is that in the time Naruto is here in the village I wouldn't mind the two of you spending some time together. I believe you two could learn a lot from each other. Konohamaru, if you do intend to be the hokage one day you need to learn how to make friendships with foreigners. The same goes for you in your quest to be the raikage Naruto. I believe it could be a mutually beneficial friendship."

Both boys looked at each other and shook hands.

"If that's what you want grandpa I guess I can spend some time with this guy."

"You were right when you said this kid was like me. I wouldn't mind pulling a prank or two with this him."

"You like to pull pranks too?"

"Of course! didn't you hear stories about me? I'm the guy who painted the hokage monument with graffiti.

"THAT WAS YOU!? YOU'RE MY PRANKSTER IDOL!"

"What have I done?" Sarutobi said aloud as the two pranksters walked out of his office.

Naruto introduced Konohamaru to Yugito and after making plans to meet each other after his morning training session the two parted ways and Naruto and his sister made their way back toward the hotel.

**Later at the hidden base of the ROOT foundation**

The same anbu who watched Naruto and his team walk into the ice cream shop with Hinata and friends following close behind was giving his report to his boss. The boss was an older man with bandages covering large portions of his body.

"I thank you for bringing me this information. You may go now."

The anbu disappeared from sight instantly leaving Danzo to ponder this new information by himself.

_"So not only has the fourths legacy returned but there exists in this village a girl with interest in him. I could use this to my advantage but I must be careful. The girl is the very same hyuga that was almost kidnapped by the cloud all those years ago. I must find a way to push the two together without the rest of her clan getting in the way. I must also find a way to distance the boy from the cloud village. I wonder if he knows about what the cloud tried to do to his mother."_

Danzo was snapped out of his thoughts when yet another of his anbu subordinates appeared.

"Sir, we have found the resting place of the three tails like you requested. He is hibernating in a lake one weeks journey from the village."

"Excellent. Mobilize the sealing team. I want that demon in our hands as soon as possible. Also bring me the files I requested on possible Jinchuriki candidates."

"Yes sir."

Danzo was once again left alone with his thoughts.

_"Yet another demon shows itself to me. If I play my cards right we could have two of the tailed beasts under the control of the leaf."_

Authors Notes: Okay I really wanted to make this chapter longer but I got sidetracked by some very important video games and didn't want to make you guys wait too long for an update. I promised at least one chapter a week and I want to uphold that promise. I've always had a huge procrastination problem and part of the reason I started this was to help me get over it. Anyway some people are confused over some things that don't match the canon such as Naruto and Iruka's friendship. The reason that Naruto and Iruka are still friends even though they shouldn't have met yet is simply because I like Iruka's character and wanted him to have a similar relationship to Naruto as in the canon. I feel that while it's important to consider the canon while writing a fanfiction it shouldn't affect the story you want to tell. I wanted to tell a story where Naruto was torn between two villages that both had people he cared about in them. To do that Naruto needed people he cared about from the leaf so the most obvious choice for one of them was Iruka. I plan on explaining how they met in this world in a later chapter so don't worry about that detail too much. Thank you for reading and as always review and flame and all that good stuff if you feel like it.

PS. Oh and I'm done giving the name of the next chapter at the end of the chapters. This gives me a little more leeway if I decide to drastically change what I was planning to write from one chapter to the next.


	5. Chapter 5

**ch. 5 A day of pranks**

Naruto had just finished his early morning training with his sister and teammates and was getting ready to spend time with the third hokage's grandson like he promised. He walked out of his hotel and noticed someone trying to hide behind a camouflage cloak that was being held the wrong way.

"Is that you Konohamaru?"

The boy dropped the cloak and smiled.

"As expected of my new rival. Even a master of stealth like myself can't hide from you."

"Uh, Konohamaru you were holding the cloak the wrong way. It wasn't hard to see you."

Konohamaru face planted. He got up and started pouting.

"What are we going to do today boss?"

Naruto got a devilish grin on his face.

"Today we are gonna pull some pranks."

"Oh what kind of pranks!" Konohamaru was visibly excited at the mention of pulling pranks.

"Some awesome pranks! I haven't been able to get much pranking done because my big sis is always catching me, but today I set her up on a date so we should be able to get some serious pranking done while she focuses on that."

**In the hotels shared bath house**

Yugito was currently soaking in a bath with karui beside her after the morning training.

"ACHOO! Looks like someones talking about me."

"Maybe it's that guy Naruto set you up on a date with."

"I told you it's not a date."

"You're letting him treat you to ice cream how is that not a date?"

"Shut up Karui." Yugito was blushing wildly.

"Whatever, be in denial for all I care. You know that idiots probably gonna go try and pull a bunch of pranks right?"

"I know. I figure I'll let him loose just for today. I trust him not to pull anything that leads to an international incident."

"You trust that dumbass way more than I do."

Karui got a firm slap upside her head for that comment.

"Don't cuss so much."

"OW! You didn't have to hit me that hard."

**Back with the boys pulling their first prank**

"Okay Konohamaru I figure we'll pull a couple of smaller pranks as a warm up then we'll move on to the big one I have planned today."

"Sure thing boss what kind of prank do you want to pull first?"

"Teehee, I'll show you one of my favorite pranks first. Follow me."

The two jumped on the roofs and started jumping around town till they found a good mark.

"Those two are perfect." Naruto pointed out a couple on the street walking hand in hand.

"How are we gonna prank them boss?"

"Watch and learn young grasshopper." Naruto put his hands into a seal in preparation for a jutsu.

"Transform." Naruto suddenly turned into a beautiful women with large "assets" and long flowing blonde hair tied into pig tails. She was wearing an orange shirt that hugged her figure tightly and shorts that showed off practically every inch of her legs.

"Woah" Was all Konohamaru could say as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him with a blush.

"Teehee, like what you see Konohamaru? I call this my sexy jutsu."

"Boss you have GOT to teach me that one!"

"Maybe later for now just watch and learn."

Naruto jumped down from the roof around a corner in front of where the couple were heading. He turned the corner and started walking the opposite direction as them while whistling a happy melody. As he walked he made sure to sway his hips side to side in an alluring way. He passed the couple and the man turned his head to stare at Naruto's rather plump behind. The woman of course saw this and immediately slapped the man in the back of the head and called him a pervert. She broke her hand free from the mans and stormed off with the man offering apology after apology while chasing after her.

"Works every time!" Naruto yelled excitedly after the couple were out of earshot.

Konohamaru jumped down from the roof and had a look of pure admiration on his face.

"Boss that was amazing! You have to teach me that technique sometime!"

"How about tomorrow? I got a few more pranks to show you before I let you in on the details for the big prank."

As the two started jumping around the roofs looking for more marks Naruto couldn't help but wonder about his sister and Iruka.

_"They should be meeting up right about now. I hope those two hook up so I don't have to hear sis complaining about "not getting laid" again."_

**With Iruka and Yugito at the ice cream shop**

Iruka had picked up Yugito from the hotel and took her to the same ice cream shop she took her team the day before. Yugito was currently devouring the ice cream at a speed that would rival Naruto when he eats ramen.

"My... you certainly have a strong appetite today."

Yugito stopped eating and blushed.

"I really like ice cream... Anything with milk or cream in it really."

"Oh I see. Well at least milk is healthy. Naruto's obsession with ramen has to be one of the most unhealthy habits I've ever seen."

"Don't worry about that. I make sure that he gets proper nutrition. Even if I have to force the fruits and vegetables down his throat."

"Haha, that's good. That boy needs a firm hand to keep him in line. I hear he hasn't been doing as many pranks because of you."

"I can usually catch him before he gets the big ones off. He still likes to harass people who piss him off though."

All of a sudden the two hear a woman just outside the store yelling at a man for being a "nasty pervert who likes underage girls".

"That was probably Naruto's handiwork." Yugito said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked curiously.

"He likes to transform into an attractive teenage girl and walk around in front of couples to expose the unfaithful guys."

"Wow, that's a dick move."

Yugito was taken aback by the brash and vulgar way Iruka described Naruto's favorite prank and started laughing hysterically. Iruka started blushing wildly.

"I don't know why I said that. It just sort of slipped out. I'm very sorry, that was incredibly inappropriate."

Yugito started to calm down.

"Hahahaha, its okay. I like guys who tell it like it is." After she realized what she said she started blushing just like Iruka. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for awhile until Iruka decided to speak.

"So uh... tell me about how you and Naruto became family."

"Back when Naruto came to my village he was still just an innocent child. I was amazed that someone who could have experienced such painful experiments at the hands of that monster could still have such a positive outlook on life. I decided that I would adopt him and treat him like the little brother I always wanted."

"Thats not all, right? You wanted to help him because you know the kind of life people like you tend to have."

"Yes... I didn't want him to have the same lonely childhood I had. People with our condition have to stay together."

"Don't talk about it like it's a sickness. There is nothing wrong with you two."

"... Thank you. I can tell you are a kind understanding man. I'm glad he had a friend like you while he was here."

"I wasn't always this understanding. I didn't like Naruto at first but something he did changed my opinion of him."

**Flashback**

Iruka was taking a casual stroll through the parks of the village when he noticed three boys pushing around a small girl with white eyes and blue hair. Iruka immediately ran toward them to stop them but before he could get close enough an orange and yellow flash knocked one of the boys down.

"Stop picking on people you big dumb bully!"

"Who the heck are you!?" The bully yelled out from under Naruto.

"I'm the guy who's gonna be the hokage one day! I won't let bad guys like you hurt anybody in this village!"

"Get him off me you morons!" The boy yelled to his underlings who quickly grabbed Naruto and started to punch and kick him.

"ALRIGHT THATS ENOUGH!" Iruka finally yelled out and the three boys turned and ran from the sight of the angry man in front of them.

Iruka ran up and saw that the girl was crying over the boys chest.

"I-I'm sorry. I-If I wasn't s-so w-weak you w-wouldn't need to s-save me."

"Lady Hinata?"

"K-Ko?"

Suddenly and older hyuga man showed up and asked Hinata what just happened. She explained that she was getting bullied and that she was saved by the boy and older man. The hyuga thanked Iruka for helping Hinata and quickly took her away.

"W-Wait Ko! Wh-what about th-that boy?"

"Lady Hinata it's in your best interest to ignore that child. He is not the kind of boy you should associate with."

"B-But he saved m-me."

"That man saved you, not the boy. Now please be quiet and don't mention that boy again. Especially in front of your father."

Hinata hung her head in defeat and was silent all the way home. Iruka on the other hand stood by Naruto.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Is that girl okay?"

"Yes, her caretaker just took her home."

"Good. I hate it when bad guys hurt pretty girls."

"That was really brave of you to jump in and help her like that."

"Well if I'm going to be the hokage one day I'm gonna have to get used to helping people."

"I have an idea. Do you want me to take you to eat something as a reward for your bravery?"

"Yes sir!" Naruto's face lit up with a huge smile at the prospect of food.

"Have you ever had Ramen before? There's a really good ramen stand nearby."

"Ramen? Never heard of it. Is it good?"

"Why don't you be the judge of that?"

"Okay I will!"

Iruka took Naruto by his tiny hand and walked him to Ichiraku ramen where Naruto ate his first and definitely not last bowl of ramen.

**Back in present day with Yugito and Iruka**

"And thats the day Naruto discovered ramen and also the day he became like a brother to me."

Yugito was silent for a second.

_"A young hyuga girl? It must have been the same one we saw yesterday. She must remember him from all those years ago. This isn't good. Of all the girls to have a crush on him it had to be a hyuga. If those two get close we could have a real problem on our hands. Even if I told Naruto not to talk to her he would anyway. That boy loses the little bit of sense he has when he's thinking about girls."_

Yugito realized Iruka was waiting for her to say something.

"That's certainly an interesting story. Even now Naruto will jump into a fight to protect someone weaker than him."

"Yeah, I've heard rumors about what happened in the wave country. Would you mind telling me the story of what really happened there?"

Yugito was silent for a few seconds then nodded.

"I trust you enough to tell you. The mission was supposed to be a simple assassination. Get in and kill the shipping tycoon Gato and then get out. Naruto didn't want to kill him though."

"Why? Gato is a notorious criminal. I would think Naruto of all people would jump at a chance to get rid of such a man."

"Naruto is very idealistic. He wanted to make Gato stand trial for his crimes. He rounded up some civilians and gave a rousing speech about standing up for yourself. He inspired the people to take up arms and with me and the other two members of our team we were able to storm his hideout and wipe out his entire army of thugs."

"It was that easy? But Gato is known for hiring rogue ninja. They didn't try and stop you?"

"One of the perks of being like me and Naruto is that some ninja know better than to mess with you. The rogue ninja he had hired cut their losses and got out of their the second they realized who I was. Anyway, we took Gato prisoner and he was put on trial by the people. They found him guilty and he was publicly executed."

"What about the bridge? I heard they named it after Naruto."

"Yes, well the bridge was the reason Gato was in the wave. The people were trying to build it as a way to break free of Gato's control. He was staying in the wave until he could find and assassinate the bridge builder. Luckily the bridge builder went into hiding right before the contract came in on Gato's life. He came back after he heard of Gato's death and with Naruto and my teams help finished the bridge."

"...To think that goofy little kid I used to take out for ramen would grow into such a hero."

"If you think it's weird for you imagine how it is for me. I used to sit him down and help him with his homework. That boy couldn't even read or write before he met me, and forget about him doing math."

"Hahaha I remember well how angry he would get when he would see numbers. He would always start yelling"

"Numbers are stupid and whoever thought of them is a jerk!" Both of the adults said at the same time.

The two started laughing hysterically.

"You know miss Yugito, I'm glad you and Naruto found each other. He deserves to have a family as great as you."

"I-I'm not that great of a family." Yugito was once again blushing.

"Every month I have a get together with a bunch of my girlfriends and we like to drink and talk about girl stuff. Naruto hates it. We can get pretty loud and raunchy sometimes and its part of the reason he became such a pervert."

"Come on you can't be that bad when you get together with your friends."

Yugito bent over the table and whispered something into Irukas ear. Iruka instantly blushed at a level that would rival Hinata.

"Thats the kind of stuff we talk about."

"W-Well... thats interesting."

"Naruto overheard that conversation and I caught him the next day looking in an anatomy textbook trying to understand what we were talking about."

"Of all the things he would be interested in studying it had to be that."

Both adults were blushing in yet another uncomfortable silence.

"Well I should probably get going now. I'm an academy teacher and there's a big field trip tomorrow."

As Iruka got up his hand was suddenly grabbed by Yugito.

"Will I see you again?"

"Well we could always have dinner or something together."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. Here's my address."

Iruka wrote his address on a piece of paper and handed it to Yugito.

"Come over at around eight tonight and I'll make something for us."

"I'll be there."

Iruka walked off and Yugito was in the shop alone.

_"Why am I feeling like this? He's a foreigner. But he makes me so happy and no one back home even thinks about touching me. Okay, Yugito you are way stronger than this. Just go to his house eat a nice dinner and leave. You aren't about to sleep with a leaf ninja especially after only one date._

_**"Wouldn't it technically be two dates if you go tonight?"**_

_**"**__You don't talk to me for two days and this is what you butt in with? Shut up."_

_**"I don't see the problem with this. You're both attracted to each other so there should be no reason you two can't mate."**_

_"SHUT UP! Humans can't just go around mating whenever we want."_

_**"You're no fun. I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up if you have the courage to go through with it."**_

_"The last thing I'm gonna do is let you watch. Go back to sleep kitty."_

Yugito was soon back to devouring some more ice cream. This time alone.

**Back with Naruto**

"Okay Konohamaru, I've shown you all of my favorite pranks including using the sexy jutsu to expose perverts and even how to make my omega stink bombs. Now it's time for us to pull the ultimate prank."

"What are we gonna do boss?"

"You and I are going to challenge the hokage to a duel."

"Are you crazy? How is that a prank? We're gonna get our butts kicked."

"It's a prank because we aren't going to fight. We'll challenge him and then I'll bust out my ultimate anti pervert technique."

"Ooooohhhhh what kind of technique is it boss?"

"It puts my sexy jutsu to shame! come on lets go and I'll show you."

The two bolted toward the hokage tower to challenge the hokage. It was getting late into the afternoon so the hokage should have finished up with his paperwork by now. When the two arrived they opened the door to find the third reading a small orange book.

"AHA! I KNEW YOU WERE A PERVERT OLD MAN!"

"GRANDPA! HOW COME YOU CAN READ THOSE BOOKS AND I CAN'T!?"

Both boys yelled at the hokage causing him to drop his book in shock.

"Naruto, Konohamaru, what are you two doing here?"

"We're here to challenge you to an honorable duel!"

"Yeah, an honorable duel grandpa!"

Naruto suddenly put his hands into a strange seal Konohamaru had never seen before.

"My ultimate anti pervert Jutsu! First I start off with this. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

About ten Naruto's suddenly appeared in the room. Konohamaru and the hokage were both shocked but the hokage was even more so because he knew how dangerous this jutsu was.

_"He learned the shadow clone jutsu?! The raikage let him learn a forbidden technique!?"_

"Now for the second part! TRANSFORM!"

Suddenly the Naruto's were all changed into naked teenage girls identical to the one earlier in the day.

"Oh lord Hokage! You're such a handsome man! let me give you a big ole kiss!" The clones all said in unison. Suddenly a geyser of blood shot out of the hokages nose and he fell over unconscious.

"Success!" Both the boys said in unison before they ran out the door high fiving each other along the way.

The third hokage regained conciousness quickly and sat back in his chair.

"My, what an interesting jutsu."

"Lord Hokage?"

The third turned around in his chair and saw a silver haired jonin wearing a mask.

"Yes Kakashi?"

"That was awesome."

"Indeed. What brings you around here at this time Kakashi?"

"I just wanted to tell you that my team passed the test you wanted them to take. tomorrow Asuma's team will take it and the day after Kurenai's team."

"Good. I didn't want to have to give the rookies this extra test but some of the other chunin and jonin were adamant that they still needed to prove themselves."

"Me and the others understand. I'm sure the other two teams will perform admirably as well."

"I hope so. By the way Kakashi, have you received word from Jiraiya yet?"

"Not yet sir. I'm sure as soon as he learns that the boy is here he'll come as fast as humanly possible."

"Keep me updated all the same. Also don't be surprised if he just shows up without warning. He's still upset at me for letting Naruto be taken in the first place. He may try to talk to the boy without anyone in the village knowing."

"Understood" With that Kakashi bowed to the Hokage and jumped out the open window he used to get in.

"Now where was I?" The hokage picked up his orange book and kept reading.

Authors Notes: I'm thinking of bumping up the rating on this to M. I'm not going to be writing lemons or anything but I can have a pretty perverted sense of humor sometimes and I don't want to piss off the gods by posting anything too sexy for a T rating. Tell me what you guys think. Should I leave it at T or bump it up to M? Anyway review and flame and all that good stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6 The other jinchuriki and the first date**

After Naruto and Konohamaru had their fun pulling pranks all day they went their separate ways with Naruto promising to teach Konohamaru the sexy jutsu when he has a chance. Naruto had dropped Konohamaru off at his house and left to do some things on his own.

First he decided to stop off at Ichiraku ramen for a while and see how old Teuchi was doing. He was surprised to see that Teuchi wasn't there but his daughter Ayame was.

"Hey Ayame! Do you remember me!"

She looked at him for a few seconds until she realized.

"Naruto!"

She grabbed him in a bone crunching hug and lifted him off the ground.

"AH AYAME! YOU'RE GONNA CRUSH ME AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE THE CHUNIN EXAMS!"

She placed the boy back down with a happy look on her face.

"I missed you Naruto. Me and dad were really worried about you."

"Yeah I know. I already met your dad yesterday. He didn't tell you I was back in town?"

"He told me to expect a visit from a VIP sometime in the next few days. He probably expected you to come in and surprise me sometime."

"Like I just did?" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Well yeah. Anyway sit down and I'll make you my new specialty ramen."

Naruto did as instructed and he started conversing with Ayame as she cooked.

"So how have things been Ayame?"

"Things have been good. A little boring without you here though."

"People keep telling me that."

"How are things in the cloud village?"

"The cloud village isn't so bad. I got adopted by a really nice lady. She's really young so I call her big sis instead of mom."

"Oh, you should bring her here sometime so I can meet her."

"I'll try but tomorrow I'm gonna start doing some hard last minute training for the chunin exams. I won't be free until we get the one month break before the finals."

"I bet you're gonna kick all sorts of butt at the exams aren't you?"

"You bet! I'm gonna demolish all the competition and prove I'm the best!"

Ayame had a chuckle at Naruto's boisterous outburst.

"So Naruto do you have a special girl back at the cloud village?"

"None of the girls back at the cloud village really catch my eye. There is one girl I saw here in this village that caught my attention though." Naruto said with a big blush visible on his cheeks.

"Oooh, what's she like?"

"She's got really pretty blue hair and white eyes. I saw her and some other girls at an ice cream shop the other day. At first she just sort of blended into the background and I didn't notice her but once I took a closer look I realized she was really pretty and that she kind of liked me. I'm thinking of asking her out sometime after the exams."

"White eyes? You mean a hyuga?"

"Yeah. Hinata was her name."

"Hinata? I think I know that girl. My friend who works at the local bakery talks about a hyuga girl named Hinata who buys cinnamon buns from her."

"Really!? What does she say about her?" Naruto was excited at the prospect of learning more about the girl he was interested in.

"She's apparently a really shy timid girl. Hyuga women have a reputation for being spoiled and rude but this one is the opposite. She's always being kind and considerate to others. You picked a good girl to have a crush on it seems."

"Yeah, she seemed like the nicest one of the girls I met yesterday. The other two were really pretty but they didn't have the same kind of inner beauty that Hinata had."

Ayame started laughing.

"Huh, whats so funny Ayame?"

"I'm sorry!" Ayame said as she suppressed her laughter. "It's just the way you described her as having an inner beauty was just so adorable."

Naruto got a huge blush on his face yet again and sat in silence until his food was done. He devoured it in an instant and paid Ayame.

"It was good to see you again Naruto. I hope things work out between you and that girl. Just tell her about her inner beauty and I bet she'll fall in love with you on the spot."

"S-see you later Ayame."

Naruto ran off embarrassed and found himself on some rooftops somewhere. He took out a pocket watch and looked at the time.

"Hm, now that I have about an hour to myself before sis wants me back what should I do?"

_**"Naruto, I have a favor to ask."**_

_"Kurama? You've been pretty quiet the past couple of days. Whats up?"_

_**"Ever since we've been in the village I've been sensing something really weird. I think that there might be another jinchuriki besides you and Yugito."**_

_"How is that possible? I was the only jinchuriki in this village."_

_**"This one might be a genin here to take the chunin exams like you. Activate your sensory powers and find him."**_

Naruto complied with Kurama's wishes by sitting in a meditative position and activating his sensory powers. He was soon able to sense every person in the entire village. He could feel everything they were feeling and could even pinpoint their exact location.

_"Okay what exactly am I looking for?"_

_**"Look for a chakra that's similar to mine but with a strong desire to kill attached to it. If i'm correct the demon inside this jinchuriki is Shukaku. He didn't take well to the death of our father and found solace in murder. He is the most bloodthirsty of all us demons.**_

_"Okay I think I found him. He's in a hotel in the rich part of town. He's just sitting on the roof it feels like. The only other chakra signatures I can feel are animals... oh my god._

_**"What is it Naruto."**_

_"He just killed them. All of the harmless little birds and squirrels on that roof just disappeared. That bastard killed them!"_

_**"Then it's just as I feared. Shukaku has warped his hosts mind. He is nothing but an avatar of death now. Naruto, be prepared to put him down if we must."**_

_"You know how I feel about killing, Kurama."_

_**"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. That boy has probably already killed hundreds of people. By killing him you would save hundreds more."**_

_"... I want to talk to him first. Maybe I can help him like Bee helped me."_

_**"Fine. Be warned that I will intervene if you end up fighting him. I don't care if you refuse my power when fighting the other genin but I will not stay my hand against another jinchuriki."**_

_"I got it. Don't worry I would have asked for your help anyway."_

_**"Good. Now whats the plan Naruto? Are you going to tell Yugito about this?"**_

_"I'll tell her tomorrow. I can sense she's a little busy tonight."_

_**"Oh. OH! Sheesh I didn't expect her to do THAT so suddenly with that man."**_

_"I'm just happy I don't have to hear her talking about not getting laid anymore."_

_**"You realize that now she's gonna tell all her friends the details of tonight right?"**_

_"Oh crap. I REALLY hope sis isn't the kind of girl to kiss and tell."_

_**"Those two are doing A LOT more than kissing. Speaking of which I can sense the female who is interested in you nearby. Why don't you go and see if she is interested in a little action?"**_

_"You are one perverted fox you know that?"_

_**"That's why we make such a good team."**_

_"Teehee, you got that right! Okay lets go get her!"_

**With Hinata**

Hinata was very conflicted right now. All she could think about the past two days was how her childhood crush just appeared out of nowhere and just happened to be a ninja from the most hated village in the hyuga clan. She didn't even know why the hyuga hated the cloud so much and she was afraid to ask. It was driving her crazy thinking about it all. She finally decided to get her mind off of everything by going out and buying some cinnamon buns. She was just leaving the bakery when she ran into someone she really wasn't expecting to see.

"Hey beautiful!" Naruto blurted out as he jumped off the roof in front of a shocked Hinata.

"N-N-N-NARUTO!"

_"Did he just call me beautiful? No, he couldn't have."_

"I was just walking around the village and saw you so I decided to see how you were doing."

"I-I-I'm al-alright." Hinata was blushing blood red already.

"Teehee, you're really cute when you're blushing."

"Y-You think i-i'm cute!?"

"Well yeah! I couldn't stop thinking about you yesterday! In fact I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spend some time together. I'm going to be doing some hard training tomorrow until the exam starts so this is my only free time."

"Y-YES! I-I m-mean I w-would like th-that very mu-much."

"Okay then let's go!"

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the hand and took her away. Hinata was so stunned by the recent turn of events that she wasn't thinking straight. She regained her composure after a few minutes of walking and started talking to Naruto.

"N-Naruto... wh-where are we go-going?"

"I'm going to take you to my favorite place in this whole village. Well second favorite place to be honest. I'll take you to my favorite place on our next date."

_"HE CALLED IT A DATE! I'M ON A DATE WITH HIM! PLEASE DON'T MESS THIS UP!"_

They kept walking in silence for a little while with Hinata daydreaming the whole way.

"Okay we're here."

Hinata snapped out of her daydreams when she realized she was on the observing spot in front of the hokage monument.

"This is my second favorite place in the village. I love looking at the faces of the kage because it inspires me to surpass them."

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a little while as Hinata was too embarrassed to say anything and Naruto couldn't think of anything else to say. Naruto thought back to when he would spy on other people on dates and thought of what to say next.

"So tell me more about yourself Hinata. I bet you have all sorts of kick ass stories about your life as a ninja."

"W-Well..." Hinata steeled her resolve and made a mental vow to stop stuttering.

"I don't have many stories about being a ninja but I can tell you that my hobbies are gardening and that I love cinnamon buns." Hinata was beyond proud of herself. She actually got through a sentence talking to Naruto without a stutter.

"Gardening huh? I always kind of liked flowers but the lightning country sucks for growing stuff. Fertilizer is expensive and there are so many clouds around it's hard to grow plants that need a lot of sunlight."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe you can go to the Yamanaka clans flower shop and find some flowers that will grow in that regions climate." Hinata was cheering in her head at yet another sentence without a stutter.

"That's a great idea. You're really smart Hinata."

Naruto started staring into Hinata's eyes making her regain the blush she had successfully supressed earlier.

"You're also really pretty and you have nice chakra."

"I-I have ni-nice chakra?" The stutter was back and Hinata was mentally berating herself for slipping back into that habit so easily.

"Yeah. You see, I'm a sensory ninja so I can feel people's chakra. You have a really warm chakra. It's the chakra of someone with a kind heart. It reminds me alot of my mother. My mother told me once that I should find a girl who is like her. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I kind of like you and I was wondering if you would be my"

Suddenly Naruto found himself on the ground with a very angry (very sexy) kunoichi pinning him to the ground by his arm.

"Hinata! are you alright? Did this cloud ninja hurt you or try to make you do something you didn't want?"

"K-KURENAI SENSEI!"

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING BAD I SWEAR!" Naruto had tears developing in his eyes from the pain of having Kurenai twist his arm. It hurt almost as bad as when his sister twists his ear.

"Listen cloud ninja as I'll only say this once. Stay away from my student or I'll make you regret it."

"KURENAI SENSEI! PLEASE GET OFF OF NARUTO!"

Kurenai whipped her around and stared at Hinata.

"This boy is Naruto?" Kurenai had heard the stories of the jinchuriki who left the village as a child but she had no idea that the boy she was manhandling was that same jinchuriki.

"P-please Kurenai sensei. Naruto and I were just talking."

Kurenai finally let go of Naruto and let him stand up.

"First my ear and now my arm. Why do grown women like beating me up so much?"

"I think you should go now cloud ninja. I don't want to see you hanging around my student anymore. Do I make myself clear?"

"That's not your decision to make now is it? Hinata seemed to enjoy my company."

Kurenai started slowly walking toward Naruto.

"You have five seconds to get out of my sight. Five."

"Ah man, I'm sorry Hinata."

"Four."

"It's okay Naruto. Please don't blame yourself."

"THREE!"

"OKAY I GET IT! I'm gone."

Naruto jumped away and left the two kunoichi alone. As soon as he was out of ear shot Kurenai turned to Hinata.

"K-Kurenai sensei, why did you do that?"

"Hinata... It's time you learned the truth about why your clan hates the cloud."

Authors Notes: And another chapter done. I hope this chapter doesn't seem to rushed or too packed with stuff. I wanted to establish Gaara and get Naruto and Hinata's pairing a little more developed before I do a small time skip to the day of the first exam. Next chapter is when I plan to introduce some more action into the story. As always review and flame and all that good stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7 The first exam starts**

It was finally the day of the first part of the chunin exams and Naruto was beyond excited. Not only was he convinced he was going to dominate the exams but he was sure he was going to get the chance to see Hinata again. He was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement until his sister Yugito came in and gave him a firm smack on the head.

"HURRY UP AND GET READY! I WANT YOU THREE THERE EARLY!"

Her yelling woke up the still sleeping Omoi and him and Naruto quickly got ready and left the room to find a fully prepared Karui waiting for them.

"You two lazy asses need to shape up. I've been ready for almost half an hour." Karui had a vein throbbing on her forehead as she said that.

"We have a little over an hour and a half to get there. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Naruto said in a slightly playful tone.

"Don't talk about my panties you punk!" Karui was not in the mood to listen to Naruto's smart mouth.

All of a sudden Yugito came out of her room and gave all three of them firm slaps on the head.

"Hurry up and get out of here you morons! If you aren't out of the hotel in five seconds I will personally drag you three there with my bare hands." Yugito wasn't kidding.

The three genin didn't want to incur the wrath of their sensei so they ran out of the hotel at top speed. Once they were out the door Omoi spoke up.

"So how do we get to the first testing site anyway?"

"Sis said the first testing site was a room over at the academy. I know where it is so follow me."

With that the three genin took off and were on their way to taking the chunin exams.

**Back with Yugito**

"Finally. I thought they'd never leave."

Yugito walked over to the window and opened it.

"Hey, they left already. Come on in."

Suddenly Iruka appeared and hopped through the window.

"You certainly didn't waste any time getting rid of those three." Suddenly Iruka was pulled into a deep kiss from Yugito. She held it there for a good five seconds before she let go.

"Shut up and get ready. We only have a few hours to be alone."

"Don't worry. I gave Naruto a gift card for ichiraku yesterday. I told him to take his team out for lunch after the exam with it. That should buy us another hour or two."

"I love a man who thinks ahead." Yugito then pushed Iruka on to the bed with force.

"Be gentle with me." Iruka said feebly.

"No promises." Yugito then pounced on Iruka with the grace of a lioness and the two adults started to have their fun.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto and his team were walking toward the academy when Naruto suddenly stopped and started giggling.

"Whats up Naruto?" Omoi asked wondering what was going on.

"I know why sis wanted us gone so badly."

"Oh god." Karui already knew where this was going.

Naruto just started walking again, ignoring the confused look from Omoi and the annoyed look from Karui.

**With Hinata**

Hinata and her team were making their way to the testing site. Kiba was holding a sleeping Akamaru in his arms while Shino just walked with his hands in his pockets like he always does. Kiba was trying to make small talk with Shino while Hinata just walked in silence. On the inside Hinata was anything but silent as she was in deep thought about alot of things.

Hinata was feeling more conflicted than she thought was possible. Her father had lied to her for years. She had no idea that she was almost kidnapped when she was little and that because of the kidnapping attempt her uncle had to forefeit his life. She was angry at her father for lying to her but she could forgive him for that. What she couldn't forgive was how her father indirectly caused the death of her uncle by murdering her kidnapper when he could have just as easily incapacitated him with the gentle fist. That one lapse of judgement almost ended up causing another war. She couldn't look her father in the eye after hearing this and spent her time not spent training locked away in her room. She wanted to confront him on this but she didn't have the confidence to stand up to him.

That was only the first of her problems though. She also had to deal with the problem of her childhood crush being a member of the village who tried to kidnap her. She didn't want to believe that Naruto was the kind of person to do bad things like kidnapping but she had no idea what the cloud village could have done to him in the years since he was there. Brainwashing children was a practice that occurred often in the more immoral hidden villages and from what she could gather the cloud had a reputation for being ruthless in their search for rare bloodline abilities.

"Bark bark."

Hinata was alerted at the sound of the now wide awake Akamaru's bark. The dog was happily licking it's masters face before it stopped and jumped at Hinata. She caught the dog with ease and let it lick her a few times before it jumped over and did the same thing to Shino. Hinata may have been a wreck mentally but seeing her teammates filled her with vigor as she vowed to not let them down during the exams.

**At the testing site with Naruto**

Naruto and his team made it to the academy about an hour before the test was to start. They were making their way up the stairs when Kurama started talking to Naruto.

_**"Hey Naruto, there's a weak genjutsu over the area. The other two already dispelled it and I made sure it didn't affect you."**_

_"Thanks Kurama. I was never very good at countering genjutsu."_

The group made it to the door and walked in. There were a couple of teams already sitting around but none that looked like any sort of threat. Naruto made sure to give them all a good once over with his sensory powers and memorized their chakra signatures. He did this for everyone who walked in after them as well. His team sat down at a table near the front of the class room.

**At the testing site with Hinata**

Hinata's team had also easily noticed the genjutsu and simply walked up the stairs to the testing room. As they neared the door they heard someone behind them.

"Hey guys! wait up."

The three kids plus dog turned to see the Ino-Shika-Cho trio walking toward them. The two teams walked into the room together and found an unnoccupied corner to talk in.

Naruto of course instantly recognized Hinata's chakra and wanted to talk to her but was held back when he tried to stand by Omoi and Karui.

"Naruto, it's in our best interest not to attract attention to ourselves right now. If we pull attention to ourselves then everyone here might decide to target us and we'll have to fight them all at once."

"The idiots right. Just sit and be quiet for once in your life."

Naruto knew that his team was right but he still wanted to talk to Hinata. He decided to wait and surprise her after the first part of the exam.

More and more people started to come in including the other Jinchuriki Naruto felt earlier. His murderous intent was disgusting to Naruto but he was able to keep his calm around him.

The jinchuriki himself didn't seem threatening at first glance. He was about Naruto's size except a little scrawnier. Naruto could tell he wasn't primarily a hand to hand fighter. The boys team consisted of some weirdo with a huge thing on his back and an attractive girl with a big fan.

_"She's kinda hot. I can tell by her chakra she's got a pissy personality though. Not like Hinata."_

_**"If you like that Hinata girl so much then why don't you marry her?"**_

_"Slow down Kurama. I haven't even kissed her yet."_

Naruto's thoughts were broken as another team entered through the door. This team consisted of the pink haired girl Sakura and two black haired boys.

"SAI!" Ino yelled as she jumped on the pale boy with a hug from behind.

"Ino, as much as I love the feel of your breasts on my back can you please let go of me?" Sai said with a fake smile on his face.

"You're such a bad boy Sai. Why don't you let me take you out on a date after this exam is over?"

"As much as I love your company I'm going to have to decline. I'm sorry." Sai kept his fake smile up the whole time.

"Hey, you rookies should probably keep it down." Said a white-haired boy with glasses as he walked up to the group of first timers.

Naruto wanted to keep listening to the conversation but Kurama interrupted his thoughts.

_**"Naruto, the black-haired boy with the blue shirt is a Uchiha."**_

_"Uchiha? That"s the guy who Orochimaru is after then."_

_**"We should keep an eye on him. The Uchiha are feared for a reason."**_

_"I'm not too worried. Take away their eyes and the Uchiha are just like any other ninja."_

_**"Don't be arrogant boy! The sharingan is second only to the rinnegan. You will lose if you take it lightly."**_

_"Do me a favor and stop underestimating me. I did research on all the clans of this village before we came here. I know what the sharingan can do. Trust me, I got a plan."_

_**"For your sake I hope you're right. By the way that group of leaf genin is getting some negative attention. I'd perk up my ears if I were you."**_

Taking Kurama's advice Naruto started listening intently to the room around him when his attention shifted to a group of sound genin whispering among themselves. Apparently the white-haired boy had made a comment about the sound ninja that they didn't like and they were planning a surprise attack. While the white-haired boy was talking to the Uchiha the sound genin made their move and made a beeline toward him. The leader of the group revealed a large metal glove on his arm and was preparing to strike at the boy. Before he was able to complete his attack however his arm was strung up by a golden chain. All of a sudden the attention of everyone in the room was on the person who had summoned the chain, Naruto.

"Hey dickhead, lighten up. You don't have to get all pissy and start attacking people over nothing." Naruto recalled the chakra chain and stared at the group of sound genin who stared back. Neither side was backing down and the onlookers were stunned at how fast things were escalating.

_"Who is this guy? Whoever he is I'm going to have to watch out for him. That chain wasn't just a normal chain. It came from his body somehow." _Were Sasuke's thoughts as he intently watched the scene in front of him.

_"Naruto... You're still the same boy who would selflessly put himself in harms way to protect another." _Hinata watched the scene and felt a wave of relief wash over her. Naruto wouldn't have bothered doing that if he wasn't the same boy he was back then.

_"So that's the boy who got away from lord Orochimaru. It seems he's gained some skill in the past few years. I'm going to have to keep an eye on this one." _ The white-haired boy Kabuto thought as he watched the scene unfold with a smile on his face.

The two sides staring contest was brought to an abrupt halt when the test examiners arrived in a cloud of smoke. Among the group of chunin was one jonin who stood at the center. He introduced himself as Ibiki Morino and gave the sound ninja a quick chewing out. He then went on to explain the first part of the test.

"This first test will be a written examination. You have ninety minutes to complete a ten question test. The tenth question will be given separately from the first nine in the last fifteen minutes of the exam. Anyone caught cheating will be given a two point deduction. If caught cheating five times you will automatically fail the test. If any member of a team fails the test then the entire squad fails."

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone in the rooms attention turned to Naruto.

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A WRITTEN TEST!" Naruto buried his face in his arms on the table and sat quietly.

_"Well, that boy is certainly a funny one." _ The proctor thought before instructing his helpers to assign the seats for the test. After a few minutes of shifting around everyone was seated and to Naruto's delight he was lucky enough to be sitting next to the object of his desires. Hinata was also delighted but she was also very nervous and didn't know what to say.

"Hey Hinata, you shouldn't be so nervous. I bet a smart girl like you will pass no problem."

"Th-Thank you Naruto."

The tests were passed out and the test began.

Authors Notes: At first I was going to make this chapter a lot longer and do the entire first phase of the exam but I read the latest chapter of the manga and seriously almost rage quit Naruto. I was so pissed yesterday I couldn't even begin to write for this chapter. I usually try to write a little bit of a chapter each day but after yesterday I just could not will myself to do it. Don't worry about this fic though. Even if I end up giving up on the Naruto series I'll still finish this fic. As always review and flame and all that stuff.

P.S. Do not send me reviews or PMs saying you loved the last chapter of the manga and that it was epic and all that bullshit. It was a horribly written clusterfuck filled with characters being stupid, blatant fangasm bait, and more shipper trolling that adds nothing to the story and is just there to divide the fanbase and spark internet flame wars. You will not change my opinion on this so don't waste time by trying.


	8. Chapter 8

ch.8 The first exam concludes

Naruto was absolutely freaked out. He couldn't answer a single question on the exam.

_"No one said there would be math." _He thought as he sat and stared at his blank answer sheet.

Everyone around him seemed to be hard at work scribbling their answers down and Naruto felt like a complete moron.

_**"Are you seriously this stupid Naruto? The first answer is ten."**_

_"How the hell do you know that!?"_

_**"I've been around for a long time, I can do math. Just write down everything I say and we should be fine."**_

Naruto decided to take the risk and started copying down everything Kurama told him. With a few minutes to go until the tenth question he finished. While he waited he decided to check up on how Karui and Omoi were doing. Using his sensory powers he could sense that the two of them were strangely calm.

_**"Those two probably found a way to cheat without getting caught. Impressive considering they don't have special eyes like the Uchiha or the two hyuga in the room."**_

_"The second hyuga... I can feel a lot of rage in that guy. Some of its aimed at Hinata for some reason."_

_**"He's probably a branch member who hates the girl for being in the main family."**_

_" How is that her fault?"_

_**"It's not her fault but he obviously doesn't care. He just wants an outlet for his aggression."**_

_"Well he better not hurt her or he'll have me to deal with."_

_**"That a boy! Fight for your woman."**_

"All right, pencils down it's time for the tenth question." Ibiki yelled with authority as everyone in the room did as instructed.

"Before we move on I must give out the rules for the tenth question. The first rule is that you may choose to leave and not take the tenth question. Doing so however will make you and your team forfeit their chance to become chunin."

"Why the hell would we do that then?" A random ninja yelled out.

"Because of the second rule. If you miss this question you won't be able to take the chunin exam again for the rest of your life." Everyone in the room was shocked at this with the exception of one.

_"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF BULLSHIT LIE IS THAT! THESE PEOPLE ARE REALLY GONNA FALL FOR THAT!?"_

_**"Not everyone here is a human lie detector Naruto. Just shut up and let the weaklings give up. Less competition you have to deal with that way."**_

Almost on cue people started dropping out of the exam like flies. only 24 teams were left by the end.

Ibiki started to smile. "Congratulations, you all pass."

"WHAT?!" Was the collective response of the room.

Ibiki started on with some speech about having the courage to jump into the unknown or some other boring topic so Naruto just drowned him out and started talking to Kurama.

_"God that was boring as hell. I better get to fight someone next time."_

_**"If you want excitement then get ready. I sense some excitement coming right now."**_

As if on cue something covered in a large black drape crashed through the window. The drape was suddenly pinned to the wall with Kunai and in the center of what was now obviously a banner stood an incredibly attractive kunoichi with a VERY revealing outfit consisting of a mini skirt an open trench coat and a fish net shirt. The banner behind her read " Anko Mitarashi".

"All right you maggots My name is Anko Mitarashi and I'm the proctor for the second phase of the chunin exams!"

Ibiki stepped from behind the banner.

"Anko you do realize that the second phase is tomorrow right?"

"... I jumped the gun again didn't I?"

Everyone in the room was stunned at the ridiculous woman in front of them. One blond was stunned for a completely different reason than the others though.

_"HOLY CRAP! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THOSE THINGS!"_

_**"Now that's what a woman looks like."**_

_"I can't stop staring! Please don't let anybody notice."_

_"Naruto is staring at that womans chest. Maybe if I open my jacket he'll do the same to me." _Hinata thought as a blush creeped up on her face once again.

After all the excitement died down Anko gave everyone the directions to the testing site for the second phase of the chunin exams. They were all dismissed and started to leave. Naruto turned to talk to Hinata only to see her being dragged away by her teammates. Their eyes locked for a brief second and Hinata managed to mouth the words "I'm sorry" before she was dragged out of the room.

**At ichiraku ramen after the exam**

"Man, those guys have some nerve dragging Hinata away like that!" Naruto angrily exclaimed as he ate his third bowl of ramen.

"What did you expect dumbass?" Karui said angrily. She was tired of listening to Naruto talk about this girl he was so infatuated with.

"Naruto, I'm sorry to say but maybe you should give up on this girl." Omoi didn't approve of Naruto's new crush either.

"Why can't you guys be more supportive?" Naruto asked a little shocked at his teams tone.

"You're trying to bang a girl from another village. Why do you think we aren't being supportive?" Karui snapped.

"I-I'm not trying to do that. I just want to go out with her a few times is all." Naruto retorted

"Go down on her a few times is more like it."Omoi said with a slight chuckle.

"Sh-Shut the hell up. I'm not old enough to do that sort of thing yet."

"That didn't stop you from stealing sensei's booze, or sneaking into that porn theater, or transforming into a girl so you could bathe in the women's hot spring." Omoi listed off Naruto's sins and with every one Naruto's face grew a darker shade of red.

"Don't forget the time we caught him watching that hentai movie." Karui added.

"AH! Would you quit busting my balls already? I admit I'm a pervert so just drop it already."

"Fine, go be an idiot by yourself then. Let's go Omoi."

Karui and Omoi got up and left having finished their food already. Naruto was left alone in the stand with Ayame who had been listening the whole time.

"Naruto... did you really do all that stuff they mentioned?"

"Well uh... Yes."

"My favorite customer is a horn dog." Ayame hung her head in shame and so did Naruto.

**With Hinata**

Hinata was absolutely livid. Kurenai had told Kiba and Shino everything and instructed them to keep Hinata away from Naruto. Any hopes she had of getting closer to him were instantly shattered. She ran away from them as fast as she could and went home. She locked herself in her room and just laid in her bed. She sat there until there was a knock on the door.

"Hinata, daddy wants to see you. He wants to know if you passed the first exam or not."

Hinata didn't want to be anywhere near her father right now but she knew if she refused to show up he would just come to her. She willed herself out of bed and opened the door. Her little sister Hanabi was there and she had a worried look on her face.

"Sis, you didn't fail did you?"

"No. I passed."

"Then why do you look so gloomy? We all thought the worst when you came in and ran straight to your room."

"I was just tired. You don't have to worry about me dear." Hinata bent over and kissed Hanabi's forehead. "Thank you for your concern though.

"Bah, you know I hate when you do that sis!" Hanabi said as she blushed and rubbed the spot Hinata had kissed.

"If you really hated it you would stop me. You're the stronger of the two of us after all." Hinata said with a weak smile as she walked to the clan head's office. When she got there she knocked and waited for a response.

"You may enter." A cold voice came from the room.

Hinata did as instructed and opened the door. She didn't look directly at her father when she walked in. She did a small bow as was customary when conversing with the clan head and sat down in a chair in front of the clan heads desk.

"Hinata, did you pass the first phase of the chunin exams?"

"Yes sir."

"Neji hasn't arrived home yet. Has he passed as well?"

"Yes sir."

"Tell me what the test was like this year. The first phase is always different for every exam but the goal remains the same. To test the mental capabilities of the chunin prospects."

Hinata went on to explain the test and how she passed.

"You did well to see through the deception. You also did well to properly use your byakugan. You are dismissed."

Hinata stood up and bowed before taking her leave.

_"He didn't even say he was proud of me." _Hinata thought as she made the trip back to her room where she locked herself away yet again.

**Back at the testing site**

Ibiki was making his way around picking up all the spare tests that had been left on the tables. When he made his way to the test of the funny boy with the orange track suit he decided to take a look at the boys answers. What he saw made him laugh.

"That boy got every single answer wrong. Naruto Uzumaki huh? That boy sure is a funny one."

Authors Notes: Hope you all like this chapter. It was supposed to be part of the last one but I ended up doing them separate. Thats why I was able to upload this one so much sooner than usual and why it's a little on the short side. As always review and flame and all that good stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9 The forest of death part 1**

Hinata awoke early the day of the second exam. She had passed out the night before still wearing her clothes from the day. She got out of her bed and walked up to the mirror to examine herself. Hinata wasn't the type to casually flaunt her looks but the way Naruto was so awe-struck at the woman's figure the day before got her thinking. Was she capable of eliciting the same reaction? She took off her jacket and took a good long look at herself. The first thing she noticed was her rapidly growing bust. It was much larger than anyone else she knew her age. She turned her body so that she was looking at them from a side view so she could see how far they protruded from her chest. She compared herself to Ino and Sakura and she realized just how significant the difference was. She found herself thinking about Naruto's possible reaction to seeing her like this. Would he stare at her like he did to the woman the day before? Would other guys stare at her like that? Just how attractive was she? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone clear their throat. She whipped around quickly to see her little sister staring at her with a grin on her face.

"Checking yourself out sis?" Hanabi said playfully

"G-get out! I have to get ready for the exams!"Hinata yelled back blushing furiously.

"Teehee, is that what you were doing? It looked like you were staring at your boobies in the mirror."

"GET OUT!" Hinata grabbed her pillow from her bed and tossed it at Hanabi who expertly dodged it.

"Dad sent me in here to tell you that he wants you to eat a big breakfast. He says its to make up for you falling asleep and missing dinner."

Hinata grabbed her stomach as a low growl could be heard. She was so caught up in her thoughts the day before she hadn't even realized she wasn't eating.

"Thank you Hanabi. I'll make sure to do that after I bathe."

"Teehee, try to keep your hands off yourself in there."

"HANABI!" Hinata couldn't believe what her little sister just implied.

"By the way you should find a better hiding spot for those dirty books." Hanabi said as she turned and skipped away.

"I-I READ THEM FOR THE STORY!" Hinata yelled back in vain.

"Whatever you say sis." Was Hanabi's response as she left her sister alone to prepare.

Hinata slumped to the ground mortified.

"I've turned my baby sister into a pervert."

**With Naruto**

Naruto and his team had once again been kicked out of the hotel room early. They were sitting at Ichiraku ramen eating breakfast.

"This is some bullshit." Karui finally broke the silence they had been sharing since they arrived.

"Us being stuck eating ramen for breakfast or Yugito sensei kicking us out?" Omoi questioned.

"Sensei kicking us out. I didn't even get a chance to take a bath this morning because of her stupid booty call."

"There's a public bath not far from here. We have enough time to jump in there before the exam." Naruto stated in an effort to appease his fired up teammate.

Karui turned to look at Naruto with a serious look on her face. "If you so much as think about peeking at me I will cut off your winky and wear it on a necklace. I'm not playing."

Naruto's face turned a sickly pale and he could only nod his head to confirm he understood Karui's statement. They finished their food in silence and made their way to the bath house.

**Inside the bath house**

Naruto and Omoi were sitting in the water relaxing. At least Omoi was relaxing. Naruto was staring at the wall separating the men's side from the women's side deep in thought.

_"Just one little peek couldn't hurt. Just a glimpse is all I ask for."_

_**"For the love of god man I can't believe you're even debating this. DO IT ALREADY!"**_

_"Yes sir."_

Naruto started stealthily making his way towards the dividing wall. He was almost within arms length when suddenly Omoi grabbed Naruto and pulled him back to the other side.

"Naruto, I wouldn't be a good friend if I let you do what I know you were planning to do."

"Omoi?"

"If you peek on Karui then she will cut off your precious parts and then you won't be able to have children. If you can't have children then when I have children they won't have your children to be friends with.

"Omoi, thank you."

The two friends embraced each other in a hug while in the water. During their hug a large dark-skinned man walked into the bath. The two friends look at the man and then they looked at the situation they are in. They quickly break off the hug.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" The two said in unison.

The dark-skinned man could only shake his head and utter one word.

"DAMN!"

**Later at the testing site**

Every team that had passed the first phase of the exam was assembled and ready to take the next test. They were all standing at attention waiting for the proctor to show up. She of course made her entrance with as much flair as she did the first time. There was a sudden explosion and after the dust cleared Anko could be seen in a thumbs up position with a different banner behind her. This one read "The super sexy kunoichi Anko Mitarashi presents the forest of death." written under a chibi drawing of Anko.

"Alright you maggots its time for you to take the second phase of the chunin exams. This time it's a survival test."

She went on to explain the rules of the test and handed each team their consent wavers. After everyone passed in their wavers and got their scrolls the test began. Since there are only four gates in and out of the forest only four teams are let in at a time and after five minutes another four. This process is repeated until all teams are inside. Hinata's team was among the first four. Her team already had a plan thanks to Shino. It was a simple trap. Stand out in the open and wait for someone stupid enough to trigger the leech trap they had set up. It didn't take long for some over aggressive team to fall for it. They were lucky enough to get the heaven scroll to go with their earth scroll so they headed for the tower in the middle of the forest where they were supposed to present their scrolls. Hinata was leading the way with her Byakugan when she noticed something.

"There are two teams of ninja up ahead. They are about to fight."

"What villages are they from?" Asked Shino.

"One is from sand. The other is from rain." Hinata replied.

"I think we should check it out. After they're done killing each other we might be able to jump in and clean house." Kiba said.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." Hinata said.

"Let's do some recon first. If they are more powerful than us we'll just leave them." Shino said.

"O-Ok." Hinata said defeated. She really didn't want to waste time on this but she was outvoted and she didn't have the confidence to speak up.

The three found a hiding spot behind some bushes and watched the scene unfold in front of them. It was a massacre. The three rain genin unleashed a rain of kunai on the sand shinobi. It was all blocked by a veil of sand conjured up by the small red headed boy. That same veil of sand then turned into a tidal wave that snatched up the three rain genin. They were then suspended in the air in three distinct sand prisons.

"Sand burial" The boy said as he crushed the three genin. As the sand disipated a mass of blood and shattered body parts fell from them. The red haired boys male team mate ran over to inspect what was left of the three.

"H-He butchered them." Kiba could barely contain his fear.

"W-W-W-We need to g-g-g-get away." Hinata was scared beyond her wildest nightmares. This boy was like a monster.

Shino was silent but he was visibly shaking.

"We got lucky. Not only is the scroll still intact but it's the heaven scroll we needed." As the boys two team mates started walking away the red haired boy simply stood in the same spot he was in before. He was eyeing the distance as if he was waiting for something. When the two realized he wasn't moving they turned to him.

"Gaara? We got what we needed. We can go now." The girl of the group said.

"No. momma wants to talk to the one who's coming here."

"Gaara, what are you talking about?" The male said this time.

"Just shut up and wait."

A few seconds later another team showed up. The sight of this one made Hinata even more scared than she was before.

"N-Naruto?" She whispered as she watched her crush stand up to the monster she just saw.

"Yo. I have a message for Shukaku from Kurama."

"Mother says she wants to hear this message." The two boys slowly walked over to each other. Their eyes never leaving the other. A look of anger clearly etched onto Naruto's face.

"Do you know how to establish the link between us?"

"Momma says we just bump fists." Gaara said as he held out his tiny fist toward Naruto.

Naruto did the same thing and they just stood like that with their eyes closed for a few minutes. No one hearing the internal struggle between their two demons.

**In the minds of Naruto and Gaara.**

_**"Kurama, what do you want? Can't you see I was having some quality time with my son here?"**_

_**"You call that mindless slaughter quality time? You sicken me Shukaku. You spit on the teachings of our father."**_

_**"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SPITS ON THE MEMORY OF OUR FATHER! WHEN OUR FATHER DIED HIS TEACHINGS WERE FORGOTTEN AND THESE PATHETIC MEAT BAGS STARTED USING THE POWERS OF THE NINJA FOR WAR! IT IS FOR OUR FATHER THAT I'VE MADE IT MY MISSION TO KILL ALL WHO ABUSE THE POWER HE BROUGHT INTO THE WORLD!"**_

_**"Not everyone abuses these powers Shukaku. This boy that I have the honor of calling my partner is one of those. He personifies the teachings of father more than any human I have ever seen."**_

_**"One good human doesn't excuse the rest of the species."**_

_**"Maybe not now but if we can reestablish fathers teachings we can redeem the human race."**_

_**"Screw the human race. You can preach all you want brother, I'm still going to get revenge on these weak creatures for what they did to father. I'll let you go this day Kurama only because of the bond we share. Next time you stand in my way however I will kill you and the boy you call partner."**_

**Back in reality**

Gaara broke his fist away from Naruto and started to walk away.

"We're leaving." Gaara practically commanded to his team as they jumped away toward the tower.

Naruto stood in the same place with his head down for a few seconds. Omoi and Karui finally walked up to him and placed their hands on his shoulders.

"Naruto?" They both said to him.

"I'm... gonna have to kill him." Was all Naruto said as he turned and started to walk away with his team following him.

_"Why did she have to be watching? Now she's going to be suspicious of me later."_

_**"Don't worry about her. I'll think of an excuse if she brings it up later. You focus on passing this test."**_

Naruto's team jumped away leaving only Hinata's team hiding nearby.

"What just happened?" Kiba asked no one in particular.

"I don't know." Shino responded.

"I-I think w-we should g-go now." Hinata squeaked out.

The three resumed their journey to the tower.

Authors Notes: Not gonna lie, I was not motivated to write this chapter. The manga chapter this week was boring as hell and the anime episode while not as bad as filler usually is still wasn't that great. I really hope this series picks up steam again soon. Anyways review and flame and all that good stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 The forest of death part two

After the meeting with Gaara and Shukaku, Naruto and his team had decided to focus on finding the earth scroll to match their heaven scroll. Naruto lead the way as he used his sensory powers to pinpoint where the enemy teams were.

"Alright, here should do." Naruto said aloud as he stopped in a small clearing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Karui asked.

"Relax it's part of my plan. I can sense a team heading this way. We're gonna set up a trap for them."

**With the Sound ninja**

The group of sound ninja were jumping from tree to tree when they happened upon a clearing. In the middle of this clearing was none other than Naruto and his group sitting around a camp fire roasting marshmallows.

"Alright we finally found him. That punks gonna regret the day he got in our way." The spiky haired member of the sound trio said.

"Don't let your guard down. Those three aren't in the same league as the rest of those weaklings. Alright listen up you two I have a plan. Zaku, first I want you to scatter them with your special jutsu. After that focus your attack on the one with the candy in his mouth. Kin you focus your long range attacks at the girl. I'll get in close where the blond one can't use his chakra chains and take him down myself. Understood?" The leader of the team commanded with the kind of authority you wouldn't expect from a simple genin.

"Understood Dosu." The other two responded.

Flashing through hand signs the one named Zaku prepared his specialty jutsu and sent a blast of compressed air out of two holes in his hands toward the group of three ninja below them. Much to the three ninjas surprise the group below either didn't see the attack coming or chose to ignore it because they were blasted full force by the attack. That wasn't as surprising as the three exploding in a poof of smoke.

"What the fu AH!" Zaku was suddenly grabbed around the ankles by a chakra chain and pulled off the tree branch the three were standing on.

The other two sound ninja turned around to find themselves face to face with Naruto and his team. After he was pulled all the way back to them Naruto used his chakra chains to tie up Zaku.

"How did you manage to avoid our attack?" The leader of the group asked.

"We didn't. Those were shadow clones. Speaking of shadow clones."

Suddenly the lone female of the sound trio was also pulled away by a chakra chain. This one was made by yet another shadow clone of Naruto.

"You are certainly impressive. Don't expect to get me with such a cheap tactic though." As soon as he said that the final sound ninja casually knocked aside a third chakra chain from another shadow clone with his giant gauntlet.

"You're pretty tough. Do you think you're tough enough to handle me and my team by yourself?" Naruto asked.

"I'm no fool." Reaching into his bag he grabbed his teams earth scroll and tossed it at Naruto who caught it. "I concede defeat. Take the scroll and release my teammates."

"I'll take the scroll but sorry to say you and you're team aren't going anywhere. If we let you go now a tough guy like you could get two more scrolls easy. Omoi, Karui go do your thing."

"You letting us have some fun for once? That's not like you Naruto." Omoi said.

"Looks like even this idiot can be considerate sometimes." Karui said happily.

Both Omoi and Karui jumped at the sound ninja who expertly blocked their sword swipes with his giant gauntlet. The inside of the gauntlet started to reverberate with sound and the sound ninja used this to his advantage. He used a hand sign with his free hand and the sound that was reverberating through his gauntlet was focused and directed straight into the ears of Karui and Omoi who exploded in a poof of smoke.

"WHAT!?" The ninja yelled before he was tackled from behind by the real Omoi and Karui. They slammed into the ground with force Dosu taking the majority of the damage knocking him out. Naruto and his clone take the other two tied up sound ninja down to their leader.

"Well that wasn't so hard." Naruto said with a big grin.

"Aren't you forgetting something Naruto? You still have to seal them." Omoi reminded his scatter brained friend.

"Oh yeah. I should probably start that now." Naruto took out three scrolls and scribbled down a seal on each one. He placed the seals on the sound ninja one by one and when they each had a seal on them Naruto made a hand sign and yelled "Activate!" causing the seals to glow and the scroll the seal was written on to cover the entire body of each sound ninja except for the head.

"Wh-What the hell is wrong with me. I can't move." Zaku said shocked.

"It's a capture seal. Handcuffs obviously don't work on us ninja so we use seals instead. Shouldn't you guys know this already? This is basic stuff. Well, it doesn't matter now. You three won't be passing this test."

"What the hell are you going to do? Kill us?" The one named Kin asked.

"No I hate killing. Instead I'll just leave you guys here. When the test is over in five days there should be a search party to come get you."

"Wh-What about wild animals and enemy teams?" Zaku asked scared out of his mind.

"Good point... I got it." Naruto took out another seal and placed it on the ground. "That seal is one of my specially made stink bomb seals. if any animals come close it should go off and scare them away. As for other teams I'll just leave a note." Naruto took out a piece of paper and scribbled down his note to the other teams. The note said "Please leave these three alone. They are incapacitated by a seal and have no scroll. Once the test is over then you can set them free." Naruto then placed the note on the tree above the three sound ninja.

"Well, I guess we can go now. That test wasn't so hard." Naruto and his team turned to leave.

"WAIT!" Kin yelled.

"Huh, what is it?" Naruto turned and asked.

"You can leave these two here but take me with you. I'll make it worthwhile."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, I'll do whatever you want." The girl said in a seductive way and even slowly licked her lips for emphasis.

"I'm flattered but HELL NO! I already have eyes for another girl and to be honest she's a lot cuter than you. She's a hell of a lot nicer too. Go peddle your ass to another guy, this one ain't buying." Naruto and his team jumped away leaving the three sound ninja alone.

"Wow, I knew you sucked at seduction but that was just sad." Zaku said chuckling.

"Shut up! My seduction technique is amazing. He was obviously gay. Just you wait if we get discovered by another team I'll have them eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Wouldn't you rather have them eating out of your"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kin screamed.

**With Naruto**

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't take that sluts offer. I'm kind of proud of you." Karui said with a light blush. She wasn't used to giving anyone praise especially not Naruto.

"Even if I didn't have eyes for another girl I knew you'd kick my ass if I said yes. Besides I could tell she was lying. She was probably planning to run if I let her go."

"But still, the old Naruto would have at least considered it. Maybe that girl really is a positive influence on you."

"She has a name you know."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"So you'll stop busting my balls about her then?"

"Someone has to bust your balls while sensei isn't around."

"Teehee, speaking of sis guess what she's doing right now."

"God damn it Naruto."

**With Yugito**

"Don't tell me you're finished already." Yugito said with a hint of disappointment.

"I couldn't help myself. You're just too good." Iruka retorted somewhat ashamed of himself.

"I thought after all this time you'd be able to last longer but you're actually losing it faster each time."

"I'm sorry. I always thought I was really good at this but it seems I have a lot to learn."

"Don't worry. being a terrible poker player isn't the end of the world. You're still great in the sack."

**With Naruto**

"She's playing poker! Hahaha you thought I was gonna say she was doing something else didn't you?"

"I take back everything nice I just said."

Authors notes: Just a heads up there's a small chance that I won't be updating next week. In case you don't know next week is E3 which is a huge deal for gamers (basically our comic con). I'll definitely try to get a chapter out but Naruto is going to be the farthest thing from my mind next week. As always review and flame and all that good stuff.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 The forest of death part three

"I have to pee." Naruto said as he stopped suddenly.

"Hold it we're almost to the tower." Karui said still a little annoyed at Naruto from before.

"But I really got to go. I've been holding it since before we fought those three idiots." Naruto was now holding his nether regions and hopping up and down comically like a child.

"Fine then, just hurry the hell up we're almost out of here." Karui relented.

"I'll be right back." Naruto said as he started to walk behind a tree only to have both Karui and Omoi grab him by the collar and pull him back.

"Are you stupid? Pee in front of us so we can watch your back. You're asking to get ambushed if you go behind that tree where we can't see you." Karui said.

"B-B-But... I can't go if you watch." Naruto said embarrassed. "Besides I can sense there isn't anyone nearby."

"There aren't any people. What about animals?" Omoi interjected.

"God damn it." Naruto said as he thought about it. There were indeed a ton of animals nearby and even though he was confident no animal was a match for him he didn't want to risk a random snake or something dropping down and chomping on his precious parts.

"Fine. Just please don't stare at me." Naruto walked up to a nearby tree and unzipped his fly. He sat there for a few seconds mumbling about waterfalls and powerful flowing streams before he finally unleashed a torrent of bodily waste from his nether regions. He soaked the entire bottom of the tree before he was done. Afterwards he zipped back up and went back on his way to the tower with his team.

**At the tower with Hinata**

Hinata was sitting in a chair reading a little orange book in one of the rooms of the tower. She was told by a ninja stationed there to greet them that it was a room for socializing between the teams but the only other team at the tower was the sand team who kept to their room mostly so she thought it was safe to indulge in her dirty little secret. At least for a little while. Kiba was off bathing with Akamaru and Shino was off "collecting samples" as he put it. He was basically bug hunting. That left Hinata all alone with her favorite book. She loved this particular volume of Icha Icha Paradise because the main heroine was a lot like her. She was incredibly shy and had trouble confessing her feelings to the one she loved but at the end of the story she finally works up the courage to tell him and they live happily ever after and start their own clan. To be honest she really did read them for the story. The sexy bits were just a bonus to her. A bonus that she LOVED but a bonus none the less. She was deep into one of the dirtier parts of the book at this very moment. So deep in fact that she didn't notice someone walk right up behind her.

"I've done that before. Guys go crazy for that." Anko said as she read from over Hinata's shoulder.

"AAAHHHH!" Hinata screamed as she jumped out of the seat and turned around to face the crazy woman behind her.

"Haha, you're adorable. I can see why Kurenai cares about you so much."

"Y-You know my s-sensei?" Hinata asked still flustered being caught in the act of indulging her guilty pleasure.

"Yep, me and her have been best friends ever since the academy. She asked me to keep an eye on you. Something about her catching a cloud ninja trying to sweet talk his way into your pants. I wasn't really paying attention at the time on account of I was eating dango."

"S-She even asked you..." Hinata said looking forlorn.

"Oh I see. You actually want that cloud ninja in your pants. Kurenai is twat blocking you."

"N-NO! It's not that. I really like him but I'm not ready for that yet."

"Good. A pretty girl like you shouldn't give it up so easy. Especially this young. About this cloud ninja, which one is he. Did he make it past the first exam?"

Hinata was slowly warming up to Anko. She started to smile and talk with her like she would talk to Kurenai.

"Yes. He was the blond one who was sitting next to me."

"You mean the one who couldn't take his eyes off my fat rack?"

Hinata hung her head down in shame. "Yes. The very same."

"Come to think of it he wasn't the only one. You were eyeballing my twins too. Do you like both?"

"B-Both?" The stutter was back. Hinata wasn't comfortable enough to talk about this kind of stuff yet.

"Cocks and cunts. Do you like both or do you only like cocks. Personally I love both cocks and cunts with cocks barely being my favorite"

"..." Hinata's face was the darkest shade of red it had ever been in her entire life.

"Do you masturbate? I realized I was bi when I was masturbating one night and thought "I wouldn't mind doing this to another girl" so I went out to a club found a girl and did it. It was pretty fun. Then her boyfriend came home and it got awkward. It was alright though. I ended up spending the night with both of them."

THUD Was the sound Hinata's body made as she slammed into the floor unconcious.

"Kurenai wasn't kidding when she said this girl has a fainting problem. I guess we'll just have to work on that later." Anko slung Hinata over her shoulder and walked off. As soon as she was out of sight Shino walked around the corner with a face similar in hue to the one Hinata just had.

"Kurenai sensei has strange friends." Was all he said before he pulled out a jar full of bugs and started searching the room for any more potential samples.

**Back with Naruto**

"WE HAVE ARRIVED!" Naruto yelled in excitement as his team walked up to the door of the tower.

"Shut the fuck up!" A voice yelled from inside the tower.

"Who said that!?" Naruto yelled back at the tower.

A window opened to reveal the sand ninja with the purple paint on his face.

"There are people sleeping up here asshole."

"Geez sorry miss. I'll be quiet so you can get your beauty sleep. You need as much of it as you can get." Naruto shot back at the painted boy.

"Motherfucker." The sand ninja muttered as he closed his window and shut the blinds.

"You're making friends all over the place today aren't you Naruto?" Omoi joked.

"Can we please just pass this god damn test already?" Karui said irritated.

The three walked through the door and were greeted by a man who took their scrolls and escorted them through the tower to their rooms. They all walked in and sat down on their beds and started talking.

"So we have four days to sit here and wait for the rest of the teams. I vote we spend the time relaxing." Karui said hoping to convince the training obsessed Naruto to take it easy for once.

"I agree." Omoi said also hoping for some down time.

"You guys are lightweights. Fine I'll take it easy too." Naruto said a little disappointed.

"Naruto?" Karui asked.

"Whats up?"

"Why are you still here? Don't you have someone you wanted to talk to?"

"She's sleeping right now. I'll go see her when she's awake."

"That power is bullshit."

"Teehee, you're just jealous."

"God damn it Naruto.

Authors Notes: Sorry for no chapter last week. There was a ton of news at this years E3 and I was way too excited to write. Anyway this chapter is definitely a lot shorter and dirtier than they usually are. This chapter was originally supposed to be a lot different but I ended up completely redoing it because I hated the direction it was going before. I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer for a new chapter after taking a week off so I hope you don't mind how short it is. As always review and flame and all that good stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Hinata awoke to a torrent of ice cold water bombarding her face. She screamed as she bolted up and took a look around. The first thing she noticed was Anko laughing her ass off standing over a nearby bath tub holding a bucket. Hinata immediately pieced together what must have happened since she fainted.

"That's not funny miss anko." Hinata said in the angriest voice she could muster.

"You're right, it's fucking HILARIOUS! HAHAHAHA!" Anko kept laughing like a hyena.

"I'm going back to my room now." Hinata said in an annoyed tone as she turned to leave.

"You may want to reconsider that. Unless of course you want everyone in this tower to think you take your baths with clothes on." Anko responded in a smart ass tone.

Hinata looked down at herself and realized that her clothes were soaking wet from the water Anko poured on her. She was so mad at her she hadn't even noticed.

"Follow me I have some clothes for you." Anko said with an innocent smile. Hinata while weary of Anko followed her out of the bathroom and into a bedroom that Hinata could only assume was Anko's for as long as she was proctoring the exam. Anko walked into her closet and pulled out a pair of black shorts and matching shirt that looked to be about Hinata's size.

"Here try these on." Anko said as she tossed the clothes to Hinata. Hinata caught them and walked into the bathroom where she changed.

"Miss Anko, why do you have clothes in my size?" Hinata said as she walked out.

"I wear them when I go out to night clubs. Guys love it when girls wear clothes that are way too tight for them."

"Oh..."

"I got some smaller stuff if you want to try and hook up with blondie while you're here. One of my subordinates told me he arrived a few minutes ago."

"N-Naruto is here!? Oh my god, how do I look?" Hinata ran into the bathroom again and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked herself over and decided that she looked fine. Anko's clothes hugged her figure a little tighter than she liked but it was nothing obscene so she decided to live with it.

"Wow, you really got it bad for this guy. What's so great about him? Does he have a really huge dick or something?"

"Wh-What? I wouldn't know that!" Hinata yelled once again embarrassed by this womans shameless attitude.

"Don't play dumb. You have those fancy x-ray eye things. You could check out any mans package whenever you want."

"I'm leaving." Hinata firmly said with a pout. She walked past Anko out the bathroom and toward the bed room door.

"Fine then. I'm sure you want to find him so you can stare at his foot long cock some more."

Hinata said nothing. She opened the door as calm she could and stepped out. She turned around and looked at Anko for a second before slamming the door shut and almost breaking one of the hinges off.

"Ha, that was easy. I'll get that girl out of her shell in no time."

**Flashback**

"I just don't know what to do with her. She's a great kunoichi but she has no self confidence. One of these days I'm not going to be there to protect her and she's going to die out there." Kurenai downed another shot as she talked with Anko during their weekly get together at Anko's apartment.

"And to make matters worse there's some punk kid from the cloud village who I caught asking her out on a date. I think he might be trying to get close to her so he can kidnap her." Kurenai started tearing up in her drunken state. Anko, who was only half paying attention while she was eating a stick of dango decided to help out her friend.

"Your girl is taking the chunin exams this year right?"

"Yeah. What does that matter?"

"I'm going to be proctoring the second phase of it. If she makes it that far I'll keep an eye on her so that cloud guy can't sneak his way into her pants. I'll even help her get out of her shell."

"You would do all that? Thank you Anko."

"You don't need to thank me. Just take all your clothes off."

"You're funny bitch."

"It was just a joke. You need to lighten up."

**Flashback end**

_"Now to check out that blond idiot and make sure he isn't a threat to her." _Anko thought as she slipped out of her room and started tailing Hinata. Sooner or later she knew Naruto would show up and she was going to be there to make sure his intentions were pure. Pure by Anko's standards anyway.

**With Naruto**

"I'll see you guys in a few minutes." Naruto said as he leaped off his bed to his feet.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." Omoi snored. He passed out not too long ago.

"Where are you going?" Karui asked looking up from her book she was reading.

"Where do you think I'm going?"

"Oh. Don't do anything stupid like get into a fight with her teammates."

"You worry too much. At the first sign of trouble I'll bolt back here. I promise."

**With Hinata**

Hinata was walking down the hallway to her room deep in thought.

_"The nerve of that shameless woman. Asking me those dirty questions and accusing me of misusing the byakugan. How could Kurenai sensei be friends with that woman? Oh god, could Kurenai sensei secretly be shameless as well?"_

Hinata was torn from her thoughts when she passed by a room that had the door slightly agape. The door suddenly swung open and she was dragged inside."

_"The fuck!?" _Anko thought from her vantage point on the ceiling.

She quickly dropped down and ran into the room. The room was an empty bedroom but what caught Anko's attention was the open window with a note on the wall next to it. She ran over and read aloud what the note said.

"Spying on people isn't very nice." Under the words was a picture of a chibi nine tailed fox giving the finger.

"You can't lose me that easy!" Anko yelled as she hopped out of the window and clung to the side of the wall with her chakra. She noticed that about three floors down was another open window so thinking that was where Hinata disapeared to she climbed down and jumped through. Back in the room Naruto and Hinata crawled out from under the bed and Naruto started laughing uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHA! Did you see the look on her face? She was so pissed off." Naruto said while still laughing.

"Thank you for getting rid of her Naruto. She's a friend of my sensei who was asked to keep an eye on me. She's a shameless woman who talks about all sorts of dirty things."

"Why did your sensei ask her to keep an eye on you? You were one of the first people to get here so you're obviously really strong."

"My sensei is really overprotective. She feels like she has to always watch over me."

"I know what that's like. It took me forever to convince my big sis that I could take care of myself."

"What did you do to prove yourself to her?"

" I don't know exactly. We were on a mission to a place called the land of waves and after that she started treating me like more of an adult. In fact I wasn't even supposed to take the chunin exams this year. Sis convinced the raikage to let me come after that mission. I'm sure if you do good in the rest of the exam your sensei will start trusting you more."

"Thank you. You always say such nice things to me." Hinata was starting to get red in the face again.

"Don't ever stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"That blush is so cute. Don't ever stop doing it."

Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her close to him in a hug.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You're... poking into my leg.?"

The realization dawned on Naruto like a ton of bricks. He had a rock hard erection. He was so happy to be hugging Hinata that he hadn't noticed.

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Kurama's laughter made it obvious to Naruto what had happened. Kurama had done this before. He would send a pulse of chakra into Naruto's nether regions giving him an erection at the worst possible time.

_"YOU'RE A REAL MOTHERFUCKER KURAMA YOU KNOW THAT!"_

_**"I COULDN'T RESIST! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_

_"FUCK YOU!"_

_"_N-Naruto?"

"Hinata... I'm so sorry." Naruto apoligized as he broke away from Hinata.

"D-Don't be. I'm... flattered."

"REALLY!?"

"Yes. It means you think I'm beautiful right?"

"Of course!"

The two started staring into each others eyes. Slowly Naruto started to inch his face closer and closer to Hinata's. Their lips were only centimeters apart when they heard a loud voice from outside.

"FINALLY OUT OF THAT FUCKING FOREST! CHA!"

Naruto pulled his head away quickly.

_"FUCKING PINK HAIRED BANSHEE RUINED THE MOOD!"_

_**"Haha, karma is one mean bitch.**_

_"Kurama do me a favor. If I ever fall for a girl like her kill me. I'd have to be a moron to like an annoying plain looking girl like that."_

_**"You got it. No partner of mine is mating with an undesirable like her."**_

Meanwhile in Hinata's mind.

_"WHY!?, WHY DID SAKURA HAVE TO RUIN THE MOOD?! AAAAHHHH!"_

"Well, uh... anyway, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spend some more time together while we're stuck in this tower?" Naruto finally broke the awkward silence between the two.

"I would like that very much. My teammates might get in the way though."

"Don't worry about that. I can sense the presence of every person in this tower. It'll be a piece of cake avoiding them. By the way do you want to get some payback on them for the way they dragged you out of the first test?"

"What do you mean payback?"

"I mean some hardcore revenge style pranks. I'm a master at that sort of thing. I've been pranking anbu since I was eight years old."

"You won't hurt them will you?"

"Of course not. Only an amateur needs to stoop so low."

"Okay then. What did you have in mind?"

And so for the next five days the people staying in the tower were afflicted by terrible pranks. Kiba and Akamaru were blasted by a stink bomb and Shino's jar of bugs was replaced by a jar full of bug shaped gummy candies. Sakura's team had arrived that day as well and to get back at her for ruining their precious moment Naruto and Hinata switched the signs on the bathrooms so Sakura walked in on Sasuke taking a leak. Sasuke and Sai stayed locked up in their rooms for the most part so they avoided the pranksters wrath. The next day Hinata's cousin Neji and his team arrived. Hinata stopped Naruto from pranking him since she didn't want to make her cousin angry. Even if he did hate her and the main branch she still loved Neji like a brother and remembered the times they used to play when they were children. The next day Ino's team showed up. They pranked her by replacing all her low calorie diet snacks with fatty ones like donuts and cakes. Shikimaru just lazed around on the roof staring at clouds all day so he was spared Naruto's wrath. Naruto actually started to bond a little with Choji. They met in the middle of the night when they both woke up to get a midnight snack and became fast friends. On the final day the silver haired boy Kabuto showed up with his team. They showed up only minutes away from the deadline however so there was no time for them to be pranked.

Once the deadline passed everyone was ordered to come down to the auditorium room so the hokage could congratulate everyone and explain the next phase of the exam. There was a problem however since there was a lot more teams than there usually are so it was decided that a preliminary elimination round would be held. The proctor Hayate Gekko announced that anyone who doesn't feel up to the task should quit right now since this is where the one on one exhibition fights start. Three people raised their hands. First was the silver haired boy Kabuto. He made a comment about not feeling up to any more fighting and walked away. Then much to everyone's surprise Sai raised his hand. Ino and Sakura were furious but Sai simply told them "It'd be pointless for me to continue." and walked away. The third one who raised their hand was one of Kabuto's teammates. He wore a mask over his face and glasses like Kabuto and didn't even say a word about why he was quitting. He just up and left. This left eighteen out of the twenty one candidates left to fight.

"Please turn your attention to the monitor behind me." The proctor said before turning his head and looking at the monitor that was randomly sorting through the candidates names. After a few seconds the monitor settled on two names.

"Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee. You are the first match."

Authors Notes: Now this is where the story starts deviating from the canon a lot more. I won't do a single match the same way as in canon. Also a lot of you are probably wondering why there was no mention of Orochimaru giving Sasuke the curse mark. Originally the last chapter was supposed to be just that. I started to think about it though and realized something. Fuck Sasuke, I don't want that asshole to be a major character in this story. After this story arc is resolved you can pretty much consider him a side character like the rest of the rookies. He won't be routinely hijacking the plot like he does in the canon. I'll most likely bring him up again when Itachi gets involved with the plot but until then we won't be seeing much of him. Oh and don't worry about the sound idiots. I got plans for those guys. As always review and flame and all that good stuff.


	13. Chapter 13

ch. 13

"I was hoping for the chance to fight you but I never dreamed it would be so soon." Lee said as he stared down Neji.

"You've always said that hard work beats natural talent. Today I'm going to show you how untrue that is." Neji said as he activated his byakugan

"Don't bother trying to attack me mentally. You know I'm not one to be intimidated."

"Fine then. No more words. Just action."

"Like men."

Both young men got into their respective fighting stances. Lee made the first move. He charged at Neji and delivered a flurry of punches which Neji deflected with his palms. Neji then countered with a spinning roundhouse kick which Lee blocked by grabbing Neji's ankle and tossing him away. Neji spun in midair and landed gracefully. Lee was on Neji again instantly this time with an axe kick which Neji barely dodged. The impact of Lee's kick created a small crater in the floor.

It was Neji's turn to go on the offensive. He rushed at Lee and jabbed at his torso multiple times with the gentle fist. His offense was brought to a halt when Lee managed to grab one of Neji's hands mid strike. Lee twisted his arm into a submission hold.

"Do you wish to submit?" The proctor asked Neji.

"NO!" Neji yelled as his arm started glowing blue. Lee suddenly lost his grip on Neji's arm and Neji managed to slip away. Once his arm was free Neji attempted a palm strike to Lee's chest who jumped away to avoid it.

"You expelled chakra from your arm in order to break my hold. Only a true genius like yourself could come up with such a tactic." Lee said with a smile.

"I'm impressed you've lasted this long. I was hoping to save this for later but it seems fate won't allow that." Neji shifted his stance.

"Oh my god. He would really use that technique on his friend?" Hinata said recognizing the stance.

"It's because he's his friend that Neji feels he must use that technique." Lee and Neji's sensei Gai spoke up. "Neji will never admit this but he has nothing but respect for Lee. That is why he can go all out against him. To use anything less than one hundred percent of his power would be an insult to Lee."

"Lee, you're in the range of my eight trigrams." Suddenly Neji rushed at Lee and started bombarding Lee with a series of finger jabs to points all over his body.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS TWO PALMS! FOUR PALMS! EIGHT PALMS! SIXTEEN PALMS, THIRTY TWO PALMS! EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" Once his assault was complete Lee crumpled to the floor.

"It's over." Neji said as he turned to leave.

"The winner of the match is Neji Hyu"

"No."

Everyone was shocked at the sight. Lee was getting up.

"You should have stayed down Lee. I can't be held responsible if you get injured beyond repair." Neji stated as he turned around.

"You were willing to go all out against me. The least I can do is return the favor." Lee started to unfold the bandages on his arms. Once they were loosened enough Lee got into his stance once again.

"You're chakra network has been sealed. Even that attack won't be enough to defeat me now." Neji stated arrogantly.

"We shall see. First gate open." Suddenly Lee's body was filled with an incredible energy. So much energy in fact that his closed off chakra network was forced back open.

"WHAT!" Neji yelled as he saw this all unfold with his byakugan.

Lee rushed forward with even more speed than before and kicked Neji straight up into the air.

"Dancing leaf shadow." Lee called out as he appeared behind Neji. His arm wrappings suddenly engulfed Neji's body holding him in place. The two started violently spinning as they dropped to the ground. Right before they made contact Lee let Neji go and managed to get to safety before Neji violently smashed into the ground head first.

Lee fell backwards onto his rear exhausted. When the dust cleared Neji was in the middle of a crater trying to force himself to stand up.

"As I expected you released chakra from the top of your head to cushion the fall."

"I told you that move wouldn't be enough to finish me. Now that you've used it you're too tired to fight back."

"And you're too tired to capitalize. It seems whoever manages to strike the next blow will be victorious."

"Yes, I believe you're right."

"Then it's time I go all out. Second gate open." Lee's body is filled with energy as he stands up.

"Third gate open." Lee's skin turns a dark red color.

"Fourth gate open!" Lee's muscles start bulging and pulsating veins appear all over his body.

"FIFTH GATE OPEN!" Lee's body is releasing so much power that a crater starts forming under his feet.

"AAAAHHHH!" Lee charges directly at Neji.

"Even with all that power fate is still on my side. ROTATION!" Neji suddenly starts spinning and releasing a huge wave of chakra in a dome shape around his body. Lee and Neji clash causing a huge explosion to occur. When the dust settles both of them are down but only one is out.

"I did it." Lee proclaimed as he struggled to sit up.

"The winner of the match is Rock Lee!" The proctor announced.

"Woah that guy is awesome. I hope I get to fight him later." Naruto said in awe.

"Brother Neji... He managed to use that technique." Hinata squeaked out practically inaudible.

"Gai Sensei I think I might need to see a doctor. I can't feel my legs. Or my arms. Or my torso. Or my"

"Don't worry Lee. That's a side effect of opening that many gates. You should be back to normal in about a week or so." Gai explained as he jumped down to help Lee get up. "Just in case I'll take the two of you to the medics right away."

After the two of them were cleared out and the hokage used an earth style jutsu to fix all the craters in the ground the next match was started.

"The second match is Karui vs. Shino Aburame."

"All right! Go out there and kick some ass Karui!" Naruto yelled hoping to fire up his team mate.

"Don't take this guy lightly Karui. The aburame are a tough clan." Yugito cautioned as Karui turned to leave.

"I've done my homework. Don't worry about me." She retorted as she made her way down to the fighting area where she met with Shino.

"Ready? Begin!" The proctor announced.

Shino backed away instantly covering his tracks with a kunai wrapped in an exploding tag. Karui managed to avoid the explosion but it succeeded in its purpose. Shino was now at long range which is exactly where he wanted to be. He unleashed the bugs from his sleave and sent them directly toward Karui.

"You think you can beat me with those weak ass keep away tactics?" Karui said as she flashed through a bunch of handsigns.

"Fire style curtain of flames jutsu!" She slammed her hands on the ground and a huge wall of fire erupted in front of her incinerating the bugs Shino had sent toward her. While the wall of flame was still up she prepared another jutsu.

"Fire style flame tongue jutsu!" She spat a stream of fire onto the blade of her sword and then dispelled the wall of fire. She rushed toward Shino who sent another wave of bugs toward her. This time Karui rushed through the onslaught of bugs using her flaming sword to burn them all. She made it all the way to Shino and attacked with a jumping sword attack. as he was cut Shino's body split apart revealing itself as a bug clone he had set up after Karui had summoned her curtain of flame. The real Shino came up behind Karui and locked her in a full nelson.

"It's over. As soon as I touched you my bugs started attaching themselves to your body. If I give the signal they'll suck your chakra dry."

"Suck on this bug boy!" Karui dropped her sword and the flames created a ring of fire around the two. The heat was starting to get to Shino and he was sweating profusely. Karui on the other hand was perfectly fine.

"You and your bugs aren't use to this kind of heat are you? I've trained my body to resist extreme heat so I could sit here all day. Who's got the upper hand now jackass?"

Shino let go of his hold on Karui and took a knee. "I submit. If I continue the fight I'll only sacrifice more of my bugs."

"The winner of the match is Karui." The proctor announced.

"It was a good match." Shino said to Karui as he walked back up to his teammates.

"Right back at you bugsy." Karui retorted happily as she walked back up to her teammates.

"Now for the third match." The proctor announced as the monitor started randomly going through the remaining contestants names again.

"The next match will be TenTen vs. Hinata Hyuga."

"It's my turn already." Hinata quietly said. Kurenai put her hand on Hinata's shoulder and gave her a reassuring nod.

"You'll do fine Hinata." Kurenai bent down and whispered into Hinata's ear. "Just pretend your opponent is Anko and she keeps asking you sexual questions."

Hinata's face lit up with anger and she almost started yelling at her sensei. She managed to control herself however and walked down to the fight area. TenTen was already on her way down when she was met by Gai and her two team mates returning.

"Should you two really be up and about after that?" TenTen asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"The doctors said we are both fine enough to watch the rest of the preliminaries." Neji responded.

"Well you two came just in time for my match. I'm fighting your cousin."

"..."

"You aren't even going to say anything? Forget it then." TenTen walked off with Hinata right behind her. Hinata glanced at Neji who glanced back at her but the two said nothing to each other. The two combatants got into their respective fighting stances and stared each other down in the middle of the arena. Right before the match was started Hinata took one last look at Naruto. Naruto was looking at her with a huge smile on his face. He winked at her and that one simple gesture filled Hinata with so much confidence that she knew this match was hers to win.

"Ready? Begin!"

Hinata took the offensive immediately dashing straight at TenTen. TenTen was used to fighting the gentle fist style because of her sparring with Neji so she expected this. She jumped into the air and pulled out a weapon scroll. She sent a barrage of kunai toward Hinata. Hinata pulled out a kunai and thanks to her Byakugan was able to block all of the kunai sent her way with ease. When TenTen landed Hinata was on her immediately with gentle fist strikes to her arms and torso. TenTen managed to get a good gut punch on Hinata and while she was momentarily stunned TenTen backed away and pulled out two more scrolls from her pockets.

"You're tougher than you look but no one besides Neji has been able to block this attack." TenTen jumped into the air and her two scrolls started to surround her in a double helix. TenTen started pulling weapon after weapon out of the scrolls and tossing them with deadly accuracy toward Hinata.

_"I can't block all of that!" _Hinata frantically thought. Hinata quickly tried to sort through her options in the seconds she had left. She couldn't block all of those weapons. There were just way too many. She couldn't dodge because the weapons covered way too much area.

_"This is impossible how could anyone block all of this?"_

_"No one besides Neji has been able to block this attack" _ Those words rang through her head and Hinata knew what she had to do. The rotation was the only technique capable of saving her. The only problem was her father hadn't taught her that technique yet. It's a very chakra reliant technique and her father wanted to wait until her chakra pool was larger before attempting to teach her.

_"But Neji learned it on his own withought anyone teaching him. I must at least try." _She thought before getting into position.

She knew the basics of the technique. Simply spin at high speed and release a wave of chakra to create a dome around you. The problem was simply knowing at what speed to spin and how much chakra to use. She decided to just go as fast as she possibly could and release as much chakra as she possibly could.

As the barrage of deadly weaponry was about to strike Hinata steeled her resolve and commited herself to her technique. "ROTATION!" She yelled as she began the technique. She began spinning and releasing her chakra and managed to knock back almost all of the weapons before running out of power. It was enough however as she pulled out another kunai and managed to deflect the remaining weapons except for the very last kunai which imbedded itself into her side.

"AAAAHHH"

TenTen landed and had a look of respect on her face. It quickly subsided when she realized this was her chance to finish the fight and she rushed at Hinata. Hinata pulled the kunai out of her side and forced herself to stand up. TenTen threw a punch straight at Hinata's head but she ducked it and grabbed TenTen around the waist. Using her natural flexibility she bent backwards and threw TenTen up and over her head. She landed with a thud on her back with the pain forcing her eyes closed. When she opened them she saw Hinata hunched over her holding a kunai up to her throat.

"I've seen enough. The winner of the match is Hinata Hyuga." The proctor announced.

"I actually won?" Hinata asked stunned. She looked up to see Kurenai smiling down at her and was filled with pride. She then snuck a glance at Naruto who was... blushing?

_**"Did you see how far she bent backwards there Naruto? I bet she could contort into some real kinky positions with flexibility like that."**_

_"I swear to god kurama."_

_**"Don't pretend like you weren't thinking that too motherfucker."**_

After the weapons were all cleaned up and the monitor sorted through the remaining names it was time for the next match.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha is the next match."

Authors Notes: I really hope this is good. I've never written a fight scene before and I decided to put a whopping three in a row in this chapter. Anyways review and flame and all that good stuff.

PS. Yes I know Neji didn't know rotation at this point in canon. No I don't care.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

"Hold still while I patch you up." The medic said to Hinata as he healed her wounded side.

"Thank you." Hinata said to the medic.

"No need to thank me. It's my job. By the way you were pretty lucky. That knife didn't go too far in and it didn't hit anything vital. You'll be just fine." The medic explained.

"Hinata you did great!" Kiba exclaimed happily.

"Indeed." Shino said in his usual stoic manner.

"Hinata, I'm so proud of you. I'm sure your father would be too if he saw what you did." Kurenai said hoping to instill some more confidence into her favorite student.

"... I don't care what father thinks."

"Hinata?"

"Okay, that should do it. If the wound gives her any more trouble send her to the medics room right away." The medic packed up his tools and left.

"Hinata, why did you say that about your father?"

_"I'm not going anywhere near this one!"_ Kiba thought as he grabbed Shino by the elbow and dragged him away leaving the two females by themselves.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha is the next match." The proctor announced.

Hinata instantly perked up. She looked across the room toward Naruto and their eyes locked for a brief second. Returning the favor from earlier she winked at him.

"YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH! BANZAI!" Naruto screamed as he dove off the railing toward the fighting area. He slammed straight into the ground with a thud and created a small crater with his body."

"OH MY GOD!" Almost everyone screamed thinking Naruto had just killed himself in his over enthusiasm to get to his fight.

After laying face down on the ground for a few seconds Naruto picked himself up and said with a huge grin "Oops. Looks like I really hit ROCK BOTTOM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"BOOOOOOOO!" The room erupted with jeers for Naruto's stupid prank and terrible joke.

Hinata was stunned but after a few seconds she finally allowed herself a slight chuckle at the boys antics.

Meanwhile Sasuke was staring down at Naruto with intensity.

_"He not only survived that fall but he did more damage to the solid stone floor than he did to his own body. This guy may be a clown but he's a strong one."_

Sasuke also jumped off the railing but he landed gracefully on his feet.

"Ready? Begin!" The proctor announced.

Sasuke immediately activated his Sharingan and stared down Naruto.

_"Okay, just like Kakashi showed me." _Sasuke thought as he attempted to hypnotize Naruto with the sharingan. He stared directly into Naruto's eyes for a few seconds.

"I know my eyes are pretty but do you really have to stare at them like that?" Naruto said getting a little freaked out.

"What? Why isn't my genjutsu working?" Sasuke blurted out.

"Huh? Is that what you're doing? That stuff doesn't work on me. I'm immune to it."

"The hell? Do you have some sort of bloodline trait or something?"

"Sure lets go with that." Naruto put his hands together in the infamous cross handsign and prepared to do his signature jutsu.

_"That handsign!" _Sasuke thought as he recognized that jutsu.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled as five solid clones of him came into existence.

"You didn't copy it. I guess that means you know about this jutsu then." Naruto said with a hint of dissapointment.

"Shadow clone jutsu. By splitting the amount of chakra in your body evenly you create solid clones capable of recon and combat. Considered a forbidden technique because of the strain it puts on the users body. Most Jonin can't create more than a few without collapsing of chakra exhaustion. You didn't think I would be dumb enough to copy such a technique and tire myself out did you?" Sasuke said in an arrogant know it all tone.

"Honestly no. You can't blame a guy for trying though can you? It would have been an easy win if you fell for it." Naruto said with a smirk creeping its way onto his face.

"Yeah, it would have." Sasuke said returning the smile. A begrudging respect forming between the two.

"Alright boys go do your thing." Naruto ordered to his clones.

The five clones charged at Sasuke who kept his calm. He grabbed one of the clones by the arm and slammed him into the ground dispelling him. A second clone came from behind and grabbed Sasuke in a sleeper hold. Sasuke stomped on the clones foot dispelling it just in time to dodge the punch from the third clone. Sasuke grabbed his arm and spun him around making him collide with the fourth clone. The fifth clone rushed at Sasuke only to be kicked in the head and dispelled easily.

"GAH! TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" This time Naruto created ten clones who all charged at Sasuke.

"Fire style grand fireball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he ran through his own handsigns and incinerated the ten clones instantly.

Naruto was getting angry that his favorite jutsu wasn't working on this guy. As he put his hands into the cross handsign once again he heard the sound of a fist hitting metal and looked up at his team behind him.

"YOU HAVE OTHER MOVES DUMBASS!" Karui yelled down at him. Her fist being what made the sound as it slammed down on the metal railing.

"BUT I LIKE THE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled back. As he turned back to the fight he saw Sasuke directly in front of him. With a mighty kick Naruto was sent flying straight into the air.

"That's my technique." Lee said shocked.

"It looks like Sasuke was watching the earlier fights with a bit more interest than I thought he was." Kakashi said with an obvious smile underneath his mask.

_"I hate to see sensei's son fail but I have my own students to worry about now." _He thought slightly sad.

"Dancing leaf shadow." Sasuke said with complete confidence.

"Not gonna work buddy!" Naruto said as he began to take a deep breath.

"What the?" Sasuke watched as Naruto inhaled more air than should have been humanly possible. Once he inhaled so much that his stomach was bulging he exhaled and created a mighty gust of wind that forced his body back down. He slammed right into Sasuke and the two collided with the ground. Since he was on the bottom Sasuke took a lot more damage than Naruto did. Naruto jumped up and dusted himself off.

"God that move really irritates my throat." Naruto said before having a minor fit of coughs.

Sasuke forced himself to stand up. "How the hell did you do that?" He asked Naruto.

"Wind style." Naruto responded once his minor coughing fit was over.

"Wind style?" _"That gives me an idea."_ "Let's see how that wind style of yours stacks up to my fire style."

Sasuke flashed through his hand signs again and prepared his grand fireball technique. Naruto did the same for one of his wind techniques.

"Fire style grand fireball jutsu!"

"Wind style grand gust jutsu!"

The two boys attacks collided and Sasuke's immediately overtook Naruto's.

"OH SHIT!" Naruto yelled as he watched the now double in size fireball speed toward him. Naruto slammed his hands on the ground right before the fireball overtook him.

"And thats that. He may have been strong but his wind style was the worst possible match up for an Uchiha's fire style." Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Where are you going? Giving up already?" A voice came from the fire that was still blazing.

Sasuke turned around shocked. The fire died down and in the middle was a dome made of woven together chakra chains. The dome disapeared to reveal an unscathed Naruto.

"I'll admit that you tricked me real good there but thankfully I was able to make that shield just in time."

Sasuke rushed at Naruto intent to the end match. Naruto was ready however and the two boys clashed. Sasuke's style of fighting was a lot more refined than Naruto's but Naruto's body was significantly stronger than Sasuke's. Even though Sasuke was scoring a lot more direct hits on Naruto they weren't doing any real damage and likewise even though Naruto wasn't getting many clean hits on Sasuke each one was taking a visible toll on the boy. After they went back and forth for awhile Sasuke backed away.

"It's like fighting a brick wall!" He yelled in frustration.

"It was fun but its time I use my ultimate technique and end this! TRANSFORM!" Naruto had used his patented sexy jutsu and transformed into his busty female form this time wearing nothing but an orange bikini that was about a size too small for the female Naruto's sizeable assets.

"Sexy jutsu. You like what you see Sasuke baby?" The female Naruto asked in a sultry voice.

Sasuke couldn't respond. His mouth was wide open and his face was flushed. He suddenly took a weird stance and put his hands over his groin area as if he was hiding something.

"Is that a kunai in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" The female Naruto kept toying with Sasuke.

Meanwhile in the stands Sakura was FURIOUS.

_"I CAN'T GET A REACTION OUT OF SASUKE NO MATTER WHAT I WEAR BUT THIS GENDER BENDING WEIRDO GETS HIM HOT JUST BY WEARING A BIKINI AND TALKING LIKE A COMMON WHORE!" _Everyone near Sakura started backing away from her at this point. She was so angry she was practically exuding an aura of pure rage.

Back with the fight Naruto got on his knees and started slowly crawling toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke baby, my boobs hurt. Would you mind massaging them for me? I'll massage you in return."

Sasuke was beyond Hinata level of red faced. His arms and legs were actually getting numb from the lack of blood flow.

Sakura had enough of this. She brought her fists down on the metal railing with so much force she actually broke it.

"SASUKE! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FUCKING MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER AND KICK THIS FREAKY SLUTS ASS I WILL GO DOWN THERE AND RIP YOUR TINY LITTLE DICK OFF! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! YOU STUPID HORNY LITTLE FUCK!"

Everyone watching was taken aback by Sakura's brash and violent outburst. None more than Sasuke who snapped out of his horny trance and looked up at Sakura.

"Y-Yes ma'am." He managed to say out loud. He kept his eyes locked on Sakura for a few seconds after he acknowledged her.

_"Sakura's never yelled at me before. I kind of like it." _Sasuke thought to himself as his blush subsided.

Too bad for Sasuke that the few seconds he wasted looking up at the livid pink haired banshee was enough for Naruto to undo his sexy jutsu and rush in for the finishing blow.

"Yo Sasuke, hold this for me!" Naruto yelled as he slapped a seal onto Sasuke's chest. The seal immediately activated causing two chakra chains to fly out and imbed themselves into the ground. Naruto then jumped onto Sasuke's back and imbedded another two chakra chains into the ceiling from his hands. Naruto got a firm grip on Sasuke with his legs and used the chakra chains in the ceiling like a grappling hook to zip up to the ceiling. Once all the way up Naruto let go of Sasuke sending him crashing down to the ground, the two chakra chains keeping him from escaping. He crashed into the ground with force but it wasn't over yet. Naruto let go of his chakra chains and dropped down on Sasuke with a devastating drop kick.

Sasuke was out cold.

"The winner of the match is Naruto Uzumaki!" The proctor announced.

None of the leaf genin could believe it. The last Uchiha had been defeated decisively by a complete unknown.

Kakashi jumped down and picked up Sasuke.

"You did well to beat my student. Be warned that he won't take the loss very lightly."

"Tell him to keep training and fight me again sometime. I'll always accept a challenge from someone tough like him." Naruto turned and walked back up to his team. Kakashi decided to take Sasuke to the medics to make sure nothing was broken after Naruto's finisher.

After the Hokage once again fixed the craters in the floor it was time for the next match.

"The next match is Kankuro vs. Sakura Haruno."

"CHA!" Sakura screamed as she leapt from the balcony and slammed her fist into the ground leaving yet another huge crater in the floor.

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _The hokage mentally screamed as he knew he was going to have to once again fix that crater.

"Wow. That girl may look like a toothpick but she's got some power behind those punches." Kankuro nonchalantly observed as he calmly walked down to the fight area.

"Ready? Begin!"

Authors Notes: Hope you guys liked that fight scene. I was going to make this chapter longer but then the steam summer sale happened. If you don't know what the steam summer sale is just know that its a big deal for anyone who plays games on their PC. Believe me I have a lot of hours of gaming ahead of me. Anyway as always review and flame and all that good stuff.

PS. 100 cool points to anyone who knows where I got the inspiration for the way Naruto beat Sasuke. I'll even give you a hint. It's from a recent fighting game.


	15. Chapter 15

ch. 15

"CHA!" Sakura yelled ready to fight. She brandished a kunai and charged at Kankuro. Kankuro didn't even put up a fight as Sakura stabbed his chest with the kunai. Surprisingly there was no blood flowing from the wound and Kankuro shrugged it off like it was nothing. He wrapped his arms around Sakura in a bear hug and started to crush her.

"CHA!" Sakura yelled again as she started bombarding Kankuro's face with punches as he slowly squeezed the life out of her. Eventually she landed a punch so hard that it caused his face to start to crack and fall off revealing that what Sakura was fighting wasn't actually Kankuro but a puppet disguised as him.

"You aren't real! That means I don't have to hold back!" Sakura grabbed the fake Kankuro by the shoulders and started squeezing. It didn't take long for the joints in the puppets shoulders to break under Sakura's death grip. His arms fell to the side useless and Sakura decided to give the puppet a bear hug of her own as payback. She squeezed with all her might and snapped the puppet in half in a matter of seconds and threw it to the side.

"Now that I broke your stupid little dolly you can come out now." She said looking around for the real Kankuro.

Kankuro revealed himself as hiding in the bandaged up heap on the back of his puppet. He looked incredibly irritated at Sakura's dolly comment.

"They aren't dolls they're ninja puppets. Do you have any idea how much time and money it takes to build one of those? It'll probably cost me a months worth of d rank missions to buy the parts I need to fix the one you just broke. That's not even taking into consideration the time it'll take me to actually do the repairs."

"Oh cry me a river toy man. Maybe if you didn't spend so much time playing with your dolls you wouldn't be about to get your ass kicked."

"We'll see who gets their ass kicked pinky." Kankuro reached into his pocket for a weapon but Sakura was on him too fast for him to get it out. She ran over and delivered an earth shattering punch to the face of Kankuro and he was sent flying across the battlefield.

_"FUCK! This crazy bitch hits harder than Temari does when she's on her period. I guess I'm going to have to fight dirty." _Kankuro thought to himself as he stood up. He once again reached for a weapon in his pocket and Sakura once again rushed in for a punch. Kankuro had it scouted this time though and was able to dodge it. He pulled out a small purple ball and threw it on the ground causing a huge smoke cloud to appear. Both young ninja jumped out of the smoke cloud. Kankuro pulled out a small vial and drank the contents. Sakura on the other hand was breathing heavy and looked like she was about to drop dead on the spot.

"The hell... did you... just do?" Sakura asked as she continued to have breathing problems.

"A special kind of poison of my own invention. You're gonna die in less than five minutes. Unless of course you forfeit right now. If you do I'll give you the antidote."

"You... dirty little... I...I... quit." Sakura collapsed on the ground.

Kankuro walked up to her body and placed a vial of antidote right next to her.

"You're lucky I'm a nice guy. There's no rule that says I can't just leave it up to the medics to synthesize their own antidote. Maybe you'll respect the next puppet master you face."

"The winner of the match is Kankuro." The proctor announced.

The medics were quickly called in and they took Sakura away after administering the antidote.

The hokage once again had to use an earth jutsu to fix the crater Sakura created.

_"Please god no more craters." _ He thought as he finished up.

"The next match is Kiba Inuzuka vs. Ino Yamanaka."

"YAHOO!" Kiba and Akamaru jumped down while Ino casually walked to the fight area. When both combatants were ready the fight was started.

"I'll tell you what, since we've known each other since the academy I'll go easy on you." Kiba said arrogantly.

"Go easy on your boyfriend when you're jacking him off dog boy. Punks like you shouldn't be so full of themselves." Ino retorted visibly angry at Kiba's tone.

"Wh-Why you! You'll pay for that!" Kiba took out a smoke bomb and threw it at Ino's feet where it exploded.

"Alright Akamaru! Let's teach her a lesson she won't soon forg" Kiba suddenly stopped talking. His body was still for a few seconds before he started moving again.

"MY NAME'S KIBA INUZUKA! I'M THE WORLDS BIGGEST FURRY! I LIKE TO DRESS UP LIKE A DOG AND GET ASS FUCKED BY MY BOYFRIEND! RAINBOWS MAKE ME CRY! I HOLD THE WORLD RECORD FOR THE WORLDS TINIEST DICK!" Kiba started running around in circles and jumping around like an idiot while Akamaru watched confused. Everyone who knew about the Yamanaka's bloodline trait knew exactly what was going on. The ones who didn't were very very confused.

"The hell is going on here? Why did this weirdo just decide to reveal all his dirty secrets to the world." Karui asked.

"I think the girl just took over his mind. Yamanaka's can do that." Yugito casually remarked.

The smoke started to clear and Ino's body was seen slumped over as if she was asleep.

"I LIKE TO WEAR MY MOMS MAKE UP AND DRESS IN HER CLOTHES WHEN SHE ISN'T HOME! I DRINK OUT OF THE TOILET BOWL! MY FAVORITE T.V SHOW IS MY LITTLE PONY!"

_"I like my little pony." _Hinata thought.

_"What's wrong with a guy liking my little pony?" _Naruto thought.

"HEY PROCTOR! SINCE INO IS SUCH AN AWESOME KUNOICHI WHO'S BETTER THAN ME IN EVERY SINGLE WAY YOU SHOULD LET HER WIN! I FORFEIT!"

"The winner of the match is Ino Yamanaka. Now would you please go back to your own body. This stopped being funny a while ago."

Kiba collapsed to the ground holding his head while Ino stood up with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey dog boy, the next time you try to blind someone with a smoke bomb you may want to make sure they aren't an adept chakra sensor like me." Ino happily walked back up to her team while Kiba looked to the proctor.

"What did she make me do?" Kiba asked hoping he wasn't made out to be a total fool while under Ino's control.

"Among other things she made you admit to being both a homosexual and a furry."

Kiba walked back up to his team. The shame was evident on his face and he knew Kurenai was going to put him through hell after this was all over.

"The next match is Omoi vs. Shikamaru Nara."

"Uh, I was hoping I would be last. What a drag."

"Good luck Shikamaru! kick his ass!" Ino yelled in Shikamaru's ear.

"I really don't feel up to this I may just fore"

Shikamaru's sensei grabbed him and tossed him over the railing before he could finish his sentence. Shikamaru of course landed on his feet. He looked up at Asuma clearly irritated. Asuma just smiled at him.

"That was kind of harsh wasn't it Asuma?" Kurenai asked.

"I was just motivating him. No big deal." Asuma cheekily retorted.

Omoi was already down in the fight area and was watching the scene unfold with interest.

_"I guess the rumours about Nara's are true. They are all lazy bums."_

"Ready? Begin."

Unlike the other matches where the action started right away the two boys just stared at each other at first.

"Hey, are you gonna make a move or what?" Shikamaru lazily asked.

"I was going to let you go first." Omoi responded.

"I don't feel like it. you go first."

"I don't feel like it either. You go first."

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Ino and Karui both yelled down at their lazy comrades.

The two boys cowered in fear of their angry female team mates for a second before nodding up to them. Omoi rushed at Shikamaru who prepared a jutsu. Shikamaru's shadow suddenly elongated and slithered across the ground straight at Omoi. Omoi was able to dodge it luckily and he kept backing up until he was out of range.

"Okay, looks like my sword is useless in this fight. I'm going to have to fight this from long range." Omoi started preparing a jutsu.

_"Just as I expected. He's resorting to his elemental jutsu."_

"Lightning style: Thunderbolt jutsu!" Omoi's sword was covered in electricity. With a swing of the sword all of the electricity was discharged toward Shikamaru. Shikamaru was just barely able to dodge it but the lightning still smashed up the floor.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Today was not the hokage's day. He was dead tired from fixing all these craters with his earth jutsu.

"This is too troublesome. I'm ending it." Shikamaru rushed at Omoi with a kunai in hand. Omoi once again used his thunderbolt jutsu but this time Shikamaru had a plan to counter it. Shikamaru threw his kunai at the ground in front of him and the kunai was able to somehow redirect the lightning toward it instead like a lightningrod. Shikamaru was now in range to use his shadow imitation technique which he successfully did.

"Shadow imitation success. It's over now."

"Okay, you got my shadow but how do you plan to end it without a team? All you can do right now is make me copy you."

"You have a weapon in your hands. I don't." Shikamaru forced Omoi to mimic him in a way that looked like he was going to stab himself in the chest. Since Shikamaru had no weapon in his hand he was totally safe. Omoi had his sword out however. He was in danger of stabbing himself in the stomach if Shikamaru wanted him too.

"I get it. Looks like you win."

"The winner of the match is Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru released his technique and picked up his discarded kunai.

"Let me guess, that kunai is made of chakra metal isn't it? That's why it absorbed my lightning strike."

"That's correct." Shikamaru said as he walked away.

"Man, I really had no chance in that one." Omoi nonchalantly walked away as well.

After the hokage had to fix the floor for what felt to him like the thousandth time in a day the next match was started.

"Gaara vs. Yoroi Akado is the next match."

_"Who the heck is Yoroi?" _Naruto thought.

_**"He is the only member of the silver haired boys team who stayed to fight. He's been standing quietly by himself this whole time."**_

The two met in the fight area and the match was begun. Just as soon as it started it ended. Gaara encased Yoroi in a dome of sand and crushed him within seconds.

"Fodder. I want to kill someone who'll put up a fight." Gaara said as he walked away. The sand that crushed his opponent flowing back into his gourd revealing the mangled corpse of Yoroi.

Authors notes: To the people who guessed that it was Batgirls super from injustice then you are correct! Anyway, we're almost done with the prelims. Once we get out of here we can get to some of the more interesting stuff I have planned. Writing these fight scenes has been a lot harder than I thought. I'll admit that the reason Gaara's match and Ino's are the way they are is partly because I just couldn't think of ways to make their fights really interesting given who I chose to be their opponents. Hopefully by the time the finals roll along I'll be able to give you guys better fight scenes. As always review and flame and all that good stuff.

P.S Some of you are probably wondering why Sakura is so strong. She's strong because I felt like it. Sakura at this point in canon is the weakest character in the entire series and I decided to take her down a different path. I call it the "not a worthless target who only exists to get drooled over by dumbass boys who have more desirable girls literally right fucking behind them" path.

P.P.S Since I know someone is probably going to ask, no I am not a brony. Nor am I a brony hater. They are entitled to be a part of whatever fandom they want. I only put the my little pony joke in there because I thought it would be funny. If you hate my little pony and can't stand for it to even be mentioned then grow the fuck up and get over it.


	16. Chapter 16

ch. 16

As Gaara's sand crept away from his victims mangled corpse the genin all averted their eyes. Just one glance was all that was necessary. Bones sticking out of the skin, blood pooling under the body, and assorted organs spilling out of the gaping hole in the torso. Just one glance was enough for that image to be burned into each and every genin's mind. The hokage ordered for the body to be removed as fast as possible. They cleaned it up so fast that Gaara was still walking up the stairs when they were done.

"Hayate, please start the final match so we can be done." The hokage said. The regret evident in his voice. No one should have to see a sight like that. Especially not children.

"Yes sir. The final two remaining combatants are Temari and Choji Akamichi."

As Temari walked down she passed by Gaara.

"Temari." Gaara said as he passed by her. His cold voice caused Temari to stop dead in her tracks out of fear.

"Y-Yes?"

"Hurry up."

Gaara walked away and Temari jumped over the railing.

Choji was looking hesitant as he walked so Asuma decided to give him some motivation.

"Hey Choji, if you win I'll take you out for some barbeque!" Choji's eyes lit up and he ran so fast he was practically a blur. Within a second he was face to face to Temari with fire in his eyes.

"Ready? begin!"

The match was started and both genin came out in full force right from the get go.

"EXPANSION JUTSU!" Choji's body turned into a giant ball and he started barreling down on Temari.

"WIND STYLE: WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!" Temari unfolded her fan and sent a deadly wind attack toward Choji. Choji collided with the attack and a huge cloud of dust kicked up. When the dust settled Choji was knocked out on the floor.

"The winner of the match is Temari. Now can every genin who won please come down here. We're going to set up the matches for the final phase of the exam."

Every winner came down and took a ball from a box. The balls all had numbers on them and the numbers were used to determine a bracket.

"The first match is Naruto Uzumaki vs. Rock Lee." Naruto and Lee looked at each other and smiled. They flashed each other a thumbs up knowing they were going to have an amazing match.

"The second match is Karui vs. Gaara." Karui tensed up at this news. Even if by some miracle she beat this monster she either had to fight her team mate or someone strong enough to beat her team mate. She was screwed no matter what.

"The third match is Temari vs. Hinata Hyuga." The two girls looked at each other. Temari was confident she could win but Hinata on the other hand wasn't so sure.

"The fourth match is Ino Yamanaka vs. Kankuro." Ino stared down Kankuro with a fire in her eyes.

_"This guys gonna pay for what he did to Sakura."_

_"Why do I have to fight all these crazy leaf dames?" _Kankuro solemnly thought.

Since we have an uneven amount of genin left Shikamaru Nara will receive a by and fight the winner of Ino Yamanaka vs. Kankuro.

"Something actually went in my favor for once. That's nice." Shikamaru lazily commented.

"You all have one month to train for the final examination. You are dismissed."

Everyone started leaving with their teams. Kurenai pulled Hinata to the side to talk to her real quick.

"Hinata, you go on home and I'll come see you later tonight. These other two aren't getting off scott free after those terrible performances. Especially Kiba." Kurenai walked up to her other two students and grabbed Kiba by his ear. She dragged him away while Shino and Akamaru followed close behind.

Hinata took her Sensei's advice and began the walk home. There was a tunnel under the tower that lead outside of the forest so none of the Genin had to worry about dealing with that hell hole again. At the entrance to the tunnel Neji was waiting.

"You used too much." Neji said as Hinata walked by him.

"Brother Neji?"

"Chakra. You used way too much chakra. If you had used less you would have been able to sustain the rotation for longer and avoided injury. That is something we must work on in the coming month."

"Neji... thank you."

"Do not thank me. In fact I suspect you will be cursing me soon enough. Meet me at my teams training grounds tomorrow morning. Then our training shall begin. Until then you should get plenty of rest." Neji walked off.

Meanwhile Naruto's team was already on the trek through the tunnel and Yugito was trying to figure out what to do about training.

"I think you should focus on Karui sis. My opponent is tough but he's no killer like Gaara is. She needs more help than me." Naruto told his sister hoping she would agree with him.

"But then what are you gonna do for training?" Yugito did agree with Naruto but she didn't want to leave him to train on his own for a whole month.

"I'll be fine. I can handle my own training for a month."

"Okay. I'm trusting you to do this Naruto. I don't want to hear about you causing any trouble instead of training."

"You worry too much. It'll be fine."

_**"Naruto?"**_

_"Yeah Kurama?"_

_**"I'm all for training but how about we stop by the hot springs later. We deserve a little rest and relaxation after that ordeal."**_

_"You read my mind Kurama. Let's do it after we get some ramen. I'm starving."_

Once they reached the end of the tunnel Naruto claimed he was hungry and ran toward Ichiraku Ramen leaving his team in the dust.

"There he goes. Well, I guess you guys do deserve a rest. Let's go eat some real food. No ice cream or ramen this time. Karui I'll let you pick."

Naruto arrived at Ichiraku Ramen and was surprised to find someone else there besides him.

"Hey aren't you one of the guys who just left the chunin exams?"

The silver-haired boy who left before the preliminaries was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of ramen.

"Oh, you must be the cloud boy I've heard so much about. Naruto right? I'm Kabuto. Nice to meet you." Kabuto extended his hand toward Naruto for a shake but Naruto was hesitant.

"You haven't heard about what happened to your teammate yet have you?"

"Did the idiot go and get himself killed?"

"Yes... I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be. I told him to drop out if there were preliminaries. The arrogant fool just had to stay in the game."

_"The fool insisted that he stay in the running so he could be close to Sasuke but I knew it wouldn't work. That batch of genin were exceptional. The idiot got what he deserved." _Kabuto added in his head.

Naruto sat down next to Kabuto and ordered a bowl of ramen.

"You didn't seem to like him that much. I can feel some animosity toward him coming off of you."

_"So what Orochimaru said was true. He can sense feelings just like the late Mito Uzumaki. Very interesting indeed."_

"That's an interesting power you have. Not many people have sensory powers that strong. Tell me, what does my chakra tell someone like you about me?"

"I can sense that you have a lot of hatred in your heart. Hatred that's focused on one person. Hatred born from love. Someone hurt someone you love and you want to get even with them. Is that right?"

"... Impressive."

"You should let go of that hate. If you do you open the door to becoming a stronger ninja."

Kabuto pushed his half eaten bowl of ramen toward Naruto and stood up to leave.

"You're an interesting boy Naruto. I like you so I'll give you a bit of advice. Stay away from Danzo if you want to keep your heart pure. That man can turn the most noble of warriors into a monster. Believe me. I know first hand." Kabuto started walking away.

"I have some advice for you too. Don't be so hard on yourself. You aren't as bad as you think you are. Believe me. I can tell."

_"That boy really is an interesting one."_ Kabuto thought as he walked away with a smile.

After he finished his and Kabuto's ramen and recounting the events of the exam for Teuchi and Ayame, Naruto left to go to the hot springs like he promised Kurama.

_**"Oh man, I've been waiting for this. Let's find a good spot."**_

_"I see one over there. This is gonna be awesome!"_

Naruto set up behind some bushes next to the women's hot spring and cut a small barely noticeable hole in the wall. He used that hole to peek inside. Inside was like a perverts dream come true. Naked women everywhere of all shapes and sizes. Curvy women, skinny women, thick women, women with big butts, women with big busts, dark skinned women, pale women, tan women, women with long hair, women with short hair, women with obvious dye jobs, women with fake tits, women with real tits, Women with tattoos, every kind of woman you could imagine was in that hot spring and Naruto was attracted to them all.

_**"WE HIT THE MOTHERLOAD!" **_

_"OH MY GOD THE PROCTOR FROM THE EXAM IS HERE!"_

_**"WHERE! I WANNA SEE!"**_

_"She's the one in the middle there. She's got two other women on each side."_

_**"I see her. HOLY SHIT THEY JUST STARTED KISSING EACH OTHER!"**_

_"OH MY GOD THEY'RE REALLY GOING AT IT!"_

_**"I FUCKING LOVE THIS VILLAGE!"**_

Naruto and Kurama were so focused on the amazing sight before them they failed to notice the man slowly creeping up behind them. He was soon so close to Naruto he could touch him. He bent over so his mouth was right next to the boys ear.

"You're in my spot." The man whispered.

Naruto froze in shock. He had literally no idea this guy was behind him. He slowly turned his head and came face to face with a man that he knew instantly.

"Jiraiya... YOU OLD BASTARD!"

**Meanwhile with Hinata**

Naturally when Hinata arrived home she was beckoned to her fathers study where she found not only him but Neji waiting there for her.

"Hinata I have heard from Neji the details of the preliminaries and his time in the forest. Please fill me in on your experience in the forest." Hinata recounted her time in the forest and her father was stone faced as always.

"It's good to hear that you and your team performed admirably. I understand that you were the only member of your team that passed the preliminaries. Is this correct?"

"Yes father. Shino was defeated by a cloud girl who specializes in fire and sword techniques. Kiba fought Ino, the heir to the Yamanaka clan.

"I heard of the colorful things the Inuzuka was forced to say under the influence of the Yamanaka's technique. You fought Neji's team mate TenTen correct?"

"Yes father. It was a tough fight but I did win."

"Neji tells me you attempted the rotation technique but were unable to perform it correctly. Is that correct?"

"Yes father. I used up my chakra too fast and was unable to sustain it for as long as was necessary."

"Neji failed to mention where you learned this technique. Who taught it to you?"

"... No one. I remembered seeing you practicing it once and attempted it without any prior training in the technique."

"You were lucky you didn't waste so much chakra that you were unable to move after that. I forbid you from performing that technique again until you have mastered it."

"Father will you teach me the technique now?"

"No. If you manage to pass this exam and make chunin status then I will teach you the technique. Until then your old caretaker Ko will oversee your training. Neji has also volunteered to assist you."

"Yes sir. My sensei told me she was coming to talk to me tonight about my training. I will tell her that I will be training with Ko and Neji."

"Very well. You are dismissed Hinata. Neji you stay here. I have things I still wish to discuss with you."

"Yes sir."

Hinata stood up and bowed to the two men and left the office. When he knew Hinata was out of earshot Hiashi began his talk with Neji.

"How did you learn to perform the rotation?" He bluntly asked Neji.

"Sir I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hinata has never seen me perform the rotation. Her knowledge of the technique comes from the scrolls all main family Hyuga are required to read upon promotion to Genin. She also glanced at you for a split second after I asked her where she learned the technique. It's easy to deduce that she saw you perform the technique and attempted to copy it from you. Now I'm going to ask again. How did you learn the technique?"

"Fine then. The truth is my father managed to copy the techniques from the main family's scrolls before he died. He most likely intended to learn the techniques and then pass them on to me when I was ready."

"How was he able to hide that for so long?"

"He hid the scroll he copied the techniques into with his secret stash of pornographic magazines."

"My brother had a secret stash of pornographic magazines?"

"Exactly."

"Interesting. Neji, I know you most likely intended to teach my daughter to master the rotation without my knowledge even though I just forbid her from learning it. I ask that if possible that you also teach her to master the eight trigrams. She can only perform the technique up to thirty two strikes."

"I will try sir. May I ask why you forbid Hinata from learning the rotation if you knew I was going to teach her anyway?"

"You must have noticed the way Hinata has changed lately. She's slowly but surely becoming more confident in her abilities. She didn't even stutter once while in my presence just now. If she has the strength of character to disobey me and master the rotation then I will recognize her as my heir once again."

"But what about Hanabi? I thought you were grooming her to be the heir?"

"Hanabi has no desire to be heir. She is a born fighter who belongs on the battlefield not stuck behind a desk. Hinata on the other hand is compassionate, kind, and selfless. She is what the clan needs to prosper.

"I understand sir. I will do my best to make sure Hinata realizes her true potential."

"Thank you Neji. You are dismissed."

Neji bowed and left leaving Hiashi to his thoughts.

_"Even he has changed. He no longer looks at Hinata with such hate filled eyes. What in the world has caused them to change so much in such a short amount of time?"_

"Lord Hiashi?" Neji asked as he walked back into the room.

"What is it Neji?"

"I'm just curious as to why you aren't more upset that I failed to pass the exam?"

"It would be hypocritical of me to be angry since I failed my first attempt at the exam as well. So did your father. In fact we lost to the same man."

"May I ask who was able to defeat you both?"

"His name was Minato. He later went on to become the fourth hokage."

Authors Notes: FINALLY DONE WITH THE FIGHTS! Sorry I made the last one such a joke but I really wanted to get to the other stuff I have planned. I really have more fun writing the silly perverted stuff like with Naruto at the hot springs. Next chapter we'll finally get to the long awaited meeting between Naruto and Jiraiya. As always review and flame and all that good stuff.


	17. Chapter 17

ch. 17

"YOU OLD BASTARD!"

Naruto leapt up and attacked Jiraiya with a barrage of punches that the elder shinobi easily dodged.

_**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WE NEED HIM TO GIVE US THE KEY TO THE SEAL!"**_

_"THIS BASTARD ABANDONED ME! I PROMISED MYSELF I'D KICK HIS ASS IF I EVER MET HIM!"_

_**"IDIOT CHILD!"**_

Naruto kept throwing punch after punch at Jiraiya, ignoring Kurama. Eventually Jiraiya got bored and decided to end Naruto's foolish little tantrum. In one swift motion he grabbed Naruto by the arm and twisted it to the ground.

"Calm down. If this is the way you're going to act then I won't give you the key." Naruto heard this and stopped struggling. Jiraiya let him go when he was sure he was fully calmed.

"You talked to the old man already?" Naruto finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes. I know that you and the fox have become partners and that you only need the key in order to unleash it's full power."

"Well then, are you going to give it to me?"

"I was thinking about it but after that stunt you just pulled I'm not so sure."

"Screw you old man! You abandoned me and you don't expect me to want to kick your ass?"

"Would you rather I had taken you with me? Constantly moving, constantly in danger, never staying in one place long enough to make friends? That's no life for a child. At least here you had a small chance for a normal childhood."

"Don't try and make excuses. My parents trusted you and you betrayed them. My so called god father left me in some god forsaken orphanage and then with that snake bastard."

Jiraiya tensed up at the mention of his old teammate.

"These past few years I've dedicated to finding Orochimaru. Ever since I learned that he was the one who took you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I swear I heard something. I think someone is out here." A female voice was heard in the hot springs. It seems the two's conversation was loud enough to draw the attention of the women inside and some of them were coming out to investigate. This gave Naruto a devilish idea. He quickly performed his signature sexy jutsu to transform into his usual female persona. This time she was dressed in only a towel and looked like a normal hot spring patron.

A small group of women came out of the hot spring and saw the now transformed Naruto and Jiraiya.

"I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH MONEY YOU'LL PAY ME! I'M NOT GOING TO YOUR HOTEL ROOM!" The female Naruto screamed at Jiraiya.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE!" The group of women all yelled in unison.

"DAMN IT!" Jiraiya knew from experience that he was in for hell if he stayed. He quickly tossed a smoke bomb on the ground and was gone before the women even knew what was going on.

"Are you okay there sweety?" One of the more maternal women asked the female Naruto.

"Yes. Thank you for chasing that awful man away. He was trying to get me to come to his hotel room to film a dirty movie. I told him I was saving myself for my wedding night but he was really insistent and grabby."

"Well you're okay now sweety. I'm glad we came out when we did."

Naruto thanked the women again and they all left. When he thought he was alone he undid the jutsu.

"Well that was fun. Better go find the old bastard so we can finish our talk." Naruto turned to leave but his face was suddenly smothered by something. It didn't take Naruto long to realize what he just walked into. His face was deep in between a luscious pair of all natural breasts. He looked up to see the face attached to whatever goddess he just walked into only to realize that it was instead a demon. He saw the evil smile of Anko Mitarashi staring down at him. Her attractive body only covered by a small towel that just barely covered her privates.

"That transformation of your's is phenomenal. If I hadn't seen it during the exams I would never have known who you were."

"... Am I gonna die now?" Naruto asked with fear evident in his voice.

"Of course not. You're just curious after all. Speaking of curiosity, I'm a little curious about you."

"What about me?"

"Let's walk and talk." Anko started walking to the dressing room and motioned for Naruto to follow her. He stood outside the room as she changed back into her clothes.

"I've been curious about you ever since you helped Hinata get away from me in the tower. What exactly are you trying to do with her? Are you one of those hopeless romantic types? Did you fall in love with her at first sight or some sentimental bullshit like that? Or maybe you're the kind of guy who likes to hit it and quit it. Whatever the case I just want to let you know something. I've taken a real liking to that girl. Think of me as the crazy big sister she never knew she had. If you do anything to hurt her I'll make sure you regret it. I'll turn you into a real woman, no jutsu required. You catch my drift?

"Y-Yes ma'am. You don't have to worry. I really like Hinata and I don't want to do anything stupid to mess it up."

"If you're serious then here's a piece of advice. Keep it a secret. Relationships between two shinobi of different villages aren't illegal if the two villages have a treaty but they're still looked down on."

"Speaking from experience?"

"My first time was with a man from the hidden mist. Since then I've had a taste of the men and women from practically every single village in this whole wide shinobi world."

"You don't seem the least bit ashamed to admit that."

"It's not like I just jump in the sack with anyone. They have to be clean and have good manners. I don't mess around with people already in a relationship either. Unless of course they're swingers."

"You'd fit in with some of my sisters friends back home."

"Chances are I already know them."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Anko walked out of the changing room fully clothed (by her standards anyway).

"You seem to be a nice boy. I don't mind if you keep seeing Hinata. Just know that my threat still stands. Hurt her and you won't have to worry about that thing dangling between your legs anymore."

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"Now get out of here. You should be training for the next test in a month. Since my attempt at picking up some hot spring booty was so rudely interrupted by you and that old perverts argument I have no choice but to go find one of my regular booty calls and hope they're up to some fun." Anko turned and started walking away. "Now who should I try and hook up with now? The cyclops is probably still pissed about his team failing. I wonder if wood boy is in the mood today?"

_"And people think I'm crazy." _Naruto thought as he watched Anko leave.

_**"Naruto, now that we're done gawking over the sexy lady can we please GO GET THE FUCKING KEY! THANKS TO YOUR DUMBASS PRANK WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE FUCKER IS NOW! AND YOU KNOW WHAT!? WHEN WE FIND HIM I'M DOING THE FUCKING TALKING! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH OF A BASTARD THIS GUY IS WE NEED HIM TO GIVE US THE KEY!"**_

Kurama continued mentally screaming at Naruto as he jumped away to look for Jiraiya.

**With Hinata**

Hinata and Kurenai were talking out in the garden of the Hyuga compound.

"I've decided to train with my caretaker Ko and Neji. I'm sorry sensei."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I completely understand. Besides it gives me more time to work on the other two."

"Please go easy on them sensei. They tried their best."

"Shino tried his best. Kiba made an ass of himself. Anyway can you promise me one thing Hinata?"

"Yes sensei?"

"Practice recognizing and dispelling genjutsu for me. None of the other genin showed an aptitude for genjutsu but you can never be too careful. They may have been hiding it so they can use it in the real matches."

"I understand sensei. I will ask Ko to help me work on it."

"Good. I should get going now. I told Shino and Kiba to hang upside down from a tree using only their chakra until I got back. That was four hours ago."

"Sensei? You only just got here. What have you been doing the past four hours?"

"Well first I did a little shopping for clothes. That lasted about an hour. I went out to eat after that. It took maybe thirty minutes. Then I ran into Asuma. He was in the mood so I spent about two hours with him. Then I took a shower and came here. That took about half an hour."

"Shameless..."

"Wait until you grow up sweety. You won't be so quick to call me shameless when you experience the warmth of a mans love."

"I won't be going around telling everyone about it like you and miss Anko do."

"We'll see sweet heart. We'll see."

With that Kurenai left leaving a slightly angry Hinata by herself.

_"I still can't believe it but Anko was right. The way to get Hinata out of her shell is to make her angry. So simple yet it took a psychopath like Anko to figure it out." _Kurenai thought to herself as she walked back to the training grounds.

Hinata walked by the family dojo on the way back to her room. She decided to pop in for a second to vent some of the anger she was experiencing. She didn't know why she would get so angry when Anko and Kurenai would tease her about sex, but she would think about that another time. She walked up to a training dummy and took her stance. With one mighty strike she shattered the dummie's torso.

"I feel much better now, teehee." Happy with herself she turned around and strolled back to her room with a smile on her face."When she left the dojo she passed by her father who was on his way in. She respectfully bowed and continued on her merry way. Hiashi saw the training dummy she had just destroyed and went to inspect it.

"This dummy was created by the wood style user. No genin should be strong enough to destroy it. Most interesting indeed."

**With Naruto**

_**"AND ANOTHER THING, YOU BETTER NOT ATTACK HIM AGAIN! IF YOU DO I SWEAR I'LL RIP THROUGH THIS SEAL AND DEVOUR YOUR SOUL, CONSEQUENCES BE DAMNED!"**_

_"I found him. You can stop bitching now."_

_**"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND HIM SO FAST!?"**_

_"Did you really just ask me that?"_

_**"Oh... I was so mad I forgot we could just sense him."**_

_"Dumbass."_

_**"At least I can do basic math."**_

_"Fuck you."_

_**"Fuck you too."**_

Naruto had tracked Jiraiya to a small encampment near one of the training grounds. Jiraiya was sitting by a fire cooking up some fish he had caught from a nearby stream. He beckoned for Naruto to sit next to him and offered him a fish that Naruto accepted.

"I should be furious at you for that stunt you just pulled but i'm not. It reminded me so much of your mother."

"My mom was a prankster too?"

"Yes. Her favorite prank was using the transformation jutsu to turn into an attractive man and walk around in front of couples to expose the unfaithful women."

"What the hell? That's MY prank. I do that all the time except I turn into a sexy girl instead of a guy."

"Yes, I've heard from the third about your sexy jutsu. He said you even stunned the Uchiha boy with it."

"Oh yeah, that was awesome! I got his girlfriend to scream at him."

"Would you... be willing to show me this amazing jutsu?"

"In exchange for the key?"

"Deal."

"Okay, you asked for it. SEXY JUTSU" The busty female form of Naruto appeared wearing a small orange bikini and blew a kiss toward the perverted master ninja."

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRFECTION!" The perverted sage screamed as he took in the sight before him. This time he wasn't in danger of getting mauled by a crowd of angry hot spring patrons so he was able to study every curve of the goddess before him.

"Why do you have that stupid bikini on? Take it off, I wanna see everything!"

"That wasn't the deal Jiraiya. Maybe if you give me some more incentives I'll be willing to go a little further."

"I'll let you sign the toad contract!"

"That's a good start but not exactly what I had in mind."

"I'LL TEACH YOU ONE OF YOUR FATHERS SECRET TECHNIQUES! COME ON THAT HAS TO BE WORTH IT!"

"DEAL!" Naruto ripped his bikini off and threw it to the wind. Jiraiya exploded in a fit of tears and started drawing a picture of the nude female form on a notepad he took out of his pocket.

"I have seen the promised land and it is beyond the valley. The valley between those melon breasts."

Naruto let the old pervert have his fun for a few more seconds before reverting to his normal form.

"NO! I WASN'T DONE YET! I WASN'T ABLE TO DRAW HER LEGS!"

"Too bad. Maybe if you teach me those techniques you promised I'll think about letting you see her again."

"Fine, first thing's first." Jiraiya took a huge scroll off of his back and opened it up on the ground.

"Sign the toad contract in blood."

"Why can't we unlock the seal first?"

"Because I want to make sure you are ready before I bestow upon you such power. When you master the summoning jutsu and your fathers secret jutsu I will give you the key. Not before."

"Fine. It'll be a piece of cake to master the summoning jutsu. I bet my dads flying thunder god won't be that hard either."

"Woah there kid don't get ahead of yourself. I can't teach you a technique I don't know."

"Then what jutsu of my dad's did you plan on teaching me? I thought his only secret technique was the flying thunder god?"

"There was one other technique your dad invented. It's called the rasengan. Few know of it since he invented it after he became Hokage. The only two people in the world who know the technique are myself and your father's last living student. Follow me and I'll show you." Jiraiya brought Naruto to a huge tree that was as thick as an Akamichi's stomach. He held out his hand and a blue ball started to form in his palm.

"This is the rasengan. Your father created it as the ultimate form of chakra shape manipulation."

"Chakra shape manipulation? You mean like how some people can shoot chakra out of their swords?"

"That's one way to use shape manipulation. Another way is to cover your entire body in an aura of chakra like the Raikage is known to do. The possibilities are only limited by the imagination."

"So what makes the rasengan so special?" Instead of answering Naruto's question Jiraiya slammed the rasengan into the tree. It was almost drill like the way it penetrated the tree and created a huge sphere shaped hole.

"And that was me holding back."

"WOAH! YOU GOTTA TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT! COME ON PRETTY PLEASE!"

"First thing's first. Sign the toad contract. Once you master that then we'll move on to the rasengan."

"Okay! this summoning jutsu is gonna be easy!"

**One week later**

"THIS SUMMONING JUTSU IS BULLSHIT!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You have to learn to control the amount of chakra you use for this jutsu. You don't want to summon a messenger when you're trying to summon a warrior do you?"

"I get it already! I just suck at chakra control."

"Well then you need to hurry up and learn! It's already been a week. The opponents you'll be going up against are no joke. You may need the assistance of the toads to defeat them."

An orange skinned toad jumped in between the two.

"Hey Jiraiya, lay off the kid will ya? He's trying his hardest. This is a jonin level technique so you can't expect a genin to master it in a week." The small toad said trying to mediate the situation.

"I appreciate your concern Gamakichi but his father already had this jutsu mastered by now and I taught it too him when he was younger than Naruto."

"Well maybe you should just go find another prodigy like him to train then!" Naruto stormed off leaving Jiraiya and Gamakichi by themselves.

"You've really done it now Jiraiya." The small toad hopped after Naruto leaving Jiraiya by himself again.

_"That boy is so much like his parent's... I've got an idea on how to motivate him."_

**With Naruto**

Naruto was walking down an alley in the village.

"Stupid old man and his stupid jutsu." Naruto kept mumbling to himself until Gamakichi jumped onto his head surprising him.

"Yo, Naruto. Don't let the old asshole get you down. You're doing great considering how hard this jutsu is."

"I know but it's not enough. At this rate I won't have the jutsu mastered by the end of the month."

"So Hinata how has your training been going?" A voice was heard on the other side of the fence. Naruto quickly jumped and grabbed on to the fence so he could look over. He saw Hinata talking with Sakura. Both of their backs were turned to him and they were walking away.

"It's been hard but I think I'm making some progress." Hinata said.

"Man, i'm so jealous of you! You get to compete in the finals of the chunin exam in your first year as a genin."

"Yeah but I'm a little nervous. That sand girl seems really strong. She knocked out Choji in one shot."

"You're strong too Hinata. You beat that girl with all the weapons."

"TenTen is her name. She's been helping me train along with Neji. She's actually a really nice girl. We've started to become friends."

"You should invite her to our next girls day. The more the merrier I say." The two girls round the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Hey Naruto, who were those two girls? You looked like you knew them."

"They took the chunin exams too. The pink one failed and the cute one is still in it."

"Oh so you like that girl eh?"

"Well yeah. I really want to impress her. That's why I want to master the jutsu's that the old man is teaching me."

"Then what the hell are you doing here then? Get back there and show the old bastard you can do it."

"Yes sir!" Naruto started running at top speed back to the training grounds.

_"Hinata is doing her best to train for the exam. So will I!"_

**Back at the training grounds**

When Naruto got back to the training grounds he found Jiraiya sitting on a rock with two folders in his hands. He motioned for Naruto to come over and sit next to him which he did.

"People love to assume things. They hear about the fourth hokage and his great accomplishments and assume he was some great prodigy. They couldn't be farther from the truth." Jiraiya handed one of the folders to Naruto. Naruto looked inside and discovered that this was his fathers school records.

"Look at the grades for the first year in the academy." Naruto did as instructed and was amazed at what he saw.

"Chakra control: D

Taijutsu:D

Ninjutsu:D

Genjutsu:F

Stealth:D

Weapons:D"

"My father's grades were really that bad?"

"Your father wasn't a prodigy. He was a loser. Now check the rest of the grades." Naruto did as instructed only to become even more surprised.

"This can't be right. It says here that from the second year in the academy onward he had an A rank in every single category except Ninjutsu. He had an S rank in that."

"Your father's second year in the academy was the year your mother moved to the village. That amazing turn around in your father's grades was because of her."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember your father told me about the first time he saw your mother. About how she loudly proclaimed that she would be the first female hokage and how when the other students made fun of her red hair she picked them up and tossed them out the window. He said he fell in love with her at first sight. At first he started studying to try and impress her. After they officially became a couple a few months later she came to his house everyday and they would study together." He handed Naruto the other folder.

"This one is my school record." Naruto opened it up and his jaw almost hit the floor.

"YOU HAD AN F IN EVERY SINGLE CATEGORY!"

"Oh yes. I was the biggest loser of them all. I only went to the academy every other day. I spent most of my time playing hooky. It's a miracle I made genin at all." Jiraiya stood up and looked straight at Naruto.

"Don't ever think that just because you aren't a prodigy that you can't become a great ninja."

Naruto felt the fire in his stomach ignite and he jumped up ready to go.

"Let's go! I won't let this stupid summoning jutsu hold me down! I'm gonna be the greatest ninja who ever lived!"

Author's notes: Another week another update. I don't know how long I'll stay on the month of training before I jump to the finals but it shouldn't be too long. Maybe one or two more chapters. Anyway review and flame and all that good stuff.


	18. Chapter 18

ch. 18

It was the dawn of a new day and Naruto was on his way toward the training grounds Jiraiya had set up camp in. It had been two weeks since they started training and Naruto was finally going to begin learning the rasengan. On his way there he noticed a square shaped rock in his way with two big eye sized holes in it. It was obviously another one of Konohamaru's less than stellar disguises. Naruto picked the fake rock up and tossed it behind him revealing Konohamaru and two other kids his age. The three kids got into a formation and began reciting their names.

"Udon!" A nerdy kid with glasses and a runny nose proclaimed.

"Moegi!" A girl with red hair and rosy cheeks proclaimed.

"And i'm the leader Konohamaru! Together we are the konohamaru corps.!"

"Sorry Konohamaru. I can't play today. I'm going to go learn a new technique. I can't have any distractions." Naruto told the kids with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Aw! Then what are we supposed to do today?" Konohamaru said solemnly.

"Go pull some pranks or something. That was my favorite thing to do on the weekends. I got to go. See ya." Naruto walked off leaving the kids by themselves.

"Now what Konohamaru?" The girl of the group asked.

"You heard the man. I'm gonna show you guys the pranks that Naruto showed me." With that the kids left to prank the unsuspecting citizens of the leaf village.

**At the training grounds**

"Where's the old pervert?" Naruto said out loud when he arrived at the training grounds. He spotted a note on the front of Jiraiya's tent and read it to himself.

"Gone to buy the supplies I need to teach you the technique. Be back by noon. I left you a scroll of wind techniques to look at while I'm gone. It's in the tent by my bag." Naruto entered the tent and found the scroll. He opened it up and read aloud the contents.

"Basic wind chakra applications.

Wind style is one of the most versatile elements in ninjutsu. The most common application of wind chakra is to form it into blades for cutting the opponent but wind style is also a very strong support element. Wind masters can create strong currents of wind that can hinder enemy projectiles and assist friendly projectiles. Some shinobi have even been known to create winds strong enough to rival a tornado. "

Reading about the wind style got Naruto thinking. He knew a few basic wind style jutsu and could use them effectively in combat but he never even considered how useful wind could be in a group fight. Naruto was a one man army after all. His shadow clones could use wind style to help each other. He decided to try something out. He left the tent and summoned a shadow clone and instructed it to toss a kunai at a nearby tree. The kunai was imbedded into the tree as it should have been. He then instructed it to do the same except channel some wind chakra into the blade. It did as instructed and the next kunai was imbedded even further into the tree. Naruto insructed the clone to throw one more chakra enhanced kunai at a tree and this time he blew a gust of wind from his mouth to try and accelerate the kunai. The kunai shattered the tree on impact and the kunai flew into a rock imbedding itself into it.

"Woah!" Naruto and his clone jumped back, surprised at their own power.

"Impressive." A voice sounded behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around to see who it was that managed to sneak up behind him. It was an elderly man covered head to toe in bandages. He looked like an old shinobi. His arm was in a sling most likely injured beyond use in a mission.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is of no importance. I was out for a casual stroll and just happened to see you practicing with the wind style. You don't see a lot of wind style users anymore. It's a rare affinity. I happen to know a few wind style jutsu myself. Let me give you an example." The old man pulled out a kunai and formed a chakra blade from it. He swung it and sent a blade of wind toward a tree cutting it clean in half.

"HOLY CRAP!" Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. This old guy was insanely powerful.

"In my prime I was considered one of the greatest wind style shinobi in the world." The old man casually remarked.

"Mister would you please teach me that technique? I've got the chunin exams coming up in a few weeks."

"I would love nothing more than to pass on my teachings to the next generation but I'm sorry to say that I can't teach a boy from another village."

"Oh, I understand." Naruto said with a look of sadness on his face.

"Perhaps if you were to come to me wearing a leaf headband I may change my mind. Think about it child. I could make you one of the greats." The man began to walk away.

_**"Naruto this guy isn't what he seems. Check his chakra."**_

Naruto did as instructed and was bewildered at what he felt.

_"What the hell is this guy? He has a dozen different chakra signatures. It's like he's a bunch of different people rolled into one."_

_**"During the last war all the villages were experimenting with gene splicing. I think this guy is a remnant of that."**_

_"What's gene splicing?"_

_**"Giving the natural abilities of one being to another being. Say for example there was a shinobi with a bloodline ability that gave him immunity to all poisons. With gene splicing you can take that ability and give it to another ninja."**_

_"That sounds an awful lot like what the snake tried to do to me."_

_**"That's because it's exactly what he tried to do to you. Gene splicing was made illegal after the third war because of how dangerous it was. Very few people can survive the splicing process. The fact that the old man just now is still alive is a testament to his power."**_

_"No kidding. He may be an old cripple but that guy is a lot stronger than I am now."_

_**"So strong I almost missed the genjutsu he tried on you."**_

_"Wait what? Why the hell wasn't that the first thing you told me? I would have told him to fuck off."_

_**"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I wanted to see what the old bastard wanted. He's obviously trying to convince you to stay in this village. The genjutsu he attempted was a subtle persuasion jutsu. You would have been putty in his hands and not even realized it."**_

_"He's going to have to do a lot more than try some stupid genjutsu and show me some cool wind attack if he wants me to leave my friends and family."_

_**"Speaking of family, The asshole is coming. We're finally going to learn the rasengan."**_

Jiraiya showed up right on time with three bags full of different kinds of balls.

"I can see you were enjoying that wind scroll I left you. Now lets get to the real fun stuff." He tossed a water balloon toward Naruto who caught it.

"There are three steps to master if you want to perform the rasengan. First is rotation."

**With Hinata**

"Again." Neji commanded. TenTen launched a barrage of weapons toward Hinata who expertly blocked them all with the rotation. When she stopped the technique she fell over breathing heavy.

"It seems your meager chakra reserves limit the amount of times you can perform the rotation. You must be careful not to overuse the technique." Neji told Hinata with an emotionless voice.

"We shall break for lunch now. Meet me back here in an hour and we will drill the eight trigrams" Neji said as he turned to leave. Ko, who was overseeing the training went over to Hinata and helped her up.

"Lady Hinata you are truly excelling. Your father wasn't even able to master the rotation so fast."

"Thank you Ko." Hinata said as she stood up.

"TenTen, would you like to go have lunch with me? I would enjoy your company." Hinata asked the older girl who nodded. The two walked off together hand in hand.

**With the Konohamaru corps. **

"I'm tired of looking Konohamaru! Just pick someone to prank already!" The girl Moegi yelled.

"I'm tired too." The boy Udon added in.

"Be patient guys. Naruto told me that the first rule to being a good prankster is to find the right mark. AHA! See that couple there holding hands? That's the kind of mark I was looking for."

"Konohamaru those are two girls." Udon commented obviously too young to know that people have varying sexual preferences.

"Just because two people are holding hands doesn't mean that they are a couple Konohamaru. You're so dumb sometimes." Moegi said annoyed.

"Just shut up and watch the master at work. " Konohamaru jumped down and transformed into his own version of the sexy jutsu. It wasn't as good as Naruto's who spent years trying to create the most universally appealing girl possible but it was good enough for a rookie like Konohamaru. This version had long brown hair instead of the blond pigtails but it had relatively the same measurements of the original. The female konohamaru had on a tight blue tube top and white short shorts. Konohamaru stepped out of the alley in front of the two walking girls and began walking in the opposite direction of the two. He made eye contact with the taller of the two and winked. He didn't get the reaction he expected. The girl he winked at winked back and made a kissy face for a second. The blue haired girl walking next to her didn't even care. Konohamaru walked into an alley and dispelled his jutsu. He then joined his friends on the rooftops to watch the girls reactions.

"That girl was a real cutey wasn't she Hinata?"

"I suppose so TenTen. Her clothes were pretty shameless though."

"Yeah but it shows confidence which I love in a girl. Hell if you were a little more confident I'd be all over you too."

"But I"

"Yeah, Yeah I know. You like guys. I don't know what you see in those big hairy apes anyway."

"You aren't exactly the kind of person who should be talking about guys. The only men in your life besides your dad are two crazy workout addicts and a robot."

"Did you just make a joke? Who are you and what have you done with Hinata?"

The two friends laughed and continued their walk.

Meanwhile Konohamaru was kneeling down with tears streaming down his face.

"I have failed my master. I don't deserve to be the pupil of the great prank king Naruto."

"Drama queen" Moegi said.

Authors Notes: I really wanted this chapter to be longer but I didn't have as much time on this one. I usually write a little of each chapter on monday through friday but I had to watch my sisters kids on monday so I had no time at all to write. I wrote a little on Tuesday but I ended up scrapping everything I wrote that day because when I read it again the next day I hated it. This chapter is basically only three days worth of work so I hope it doesn't suck. Anyway next chapter I'm going to go ahead and get into the chunin exam finals. If you wanted to see more training I may have some flashbacks during the fights but that's it. Review and flame and all that good stuff.


	19. Chapter 19

ch. 19

It was the night before the exam finals and The mysterious silver-haired boy Kabuto was standing atop a building in the village. He was soon joined by the jonin sensei of the three sand genin taking the exam.

"Baki. How nice of you to join me."

"Cut the small talk Kabuto. What do you want?"

"I'm just here to inform you of the plan for tomorrow."

"Spit it out already. What happened that caused your boss to change the plan so suddenly?"

"Two things, the first is that there is an incredibly powerful sensory ninja in this village. Orochimaru doesn't want to risk exposing himself early so instead of hiding within the village he's set it up so that he will appear via summoning jutsu performed by one of his most trusted men. The second thing is that the legendary Jiraiya is here. He wants your men who are performing the snake summoning outside the village to keep him preoccupied and away from the Shukaku. Jiraiya is one of the few men who is capable of stopping it."

"I'll make sure to brief my people on the changes to the plan. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then all that's left is to take care of our little eavesdropper."

The sound of someone scrambling away at top speed could be heard as the man who was spying on the two ran for his life.

"I'll take care of it." Kabuto stated.

"No. I'll take him out. Consider it a show of good faith."

"I appreciate the gesture but it's been so long since I've had an oppurtunity to kill. I'm sorry to say I must decline." Kabuto said right before he jumped away to follow the spy.

"Crazy kid." Baki commented as he left.

**The next day**

"Naruto. Hey Naruto!"

"I don't think he can hear you big brother."

"Screw this."

The sleeping form of Naruto was startled awake by a torrent of ice cold water bombarding his face.

"WHO,WHAT,WHEN,WHERE,WHY,HOW!?" The boy yelled as he took in his surroundings.

"Finally! We've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes already. " The orange toad Gamakichi explained to Naruto.

"Gamakichi? And Gamatatsu too. What are you guys doing here?"

"Jiraiya told us to wake you up so you wouldn't be late to the chunin exam finals."

"THE CHUNIN EXAM FINALS! I GOTTA GO NOW!" Naruto took off in the opposite direction of the arena where the finals were to be held.

"Big brother, I think we should go after him." The yellow toad Gamatatsu suggested.

"Give it a minute." The orange toad responded.

After a few seconds Naruto could be seen in the distance running back toward the two toads.

"YO DUMBASS! THE FINALS DON'T START FOR ANOTHER TWO HOURS!" Gamakichi yelled at Naruto who stopped in front of the two.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that? Where the hell is Jiraiya?"

"One, you ran off before we could. Two, he said something about running an errand and left us to wake you up and get you ready. Come on, we have to get some food in you and get you in a bath."

The two toads jumped onto Naruto's shoulders and the three left the training grounds.

**With Hinata**

Hinata stood in front of her mirror staring at herself. She had spent the past month of her life training and she felt confidence like she has never felt before. A knock came at the door and Hinata left the mirror to open it. Her younger sister Hanabi was there.

"Sis, Neji is waiting for you."

"Thank you dear." Hinata placed a soft kiss on her younger sisters forehead and walked away.

"Hinata!" Hanabi yelled at her sister's back.

"Yes?" Hinata asked as she turned around.

"Go kick some butt!" Hanabi held out a thumbs up.

"I intend to." Hinata smiled and walked away to find Neji who was standing by the gate to leave the compound.

"Hinata, Are you ready?" The stoic boy asked.

"Yes." Hinata replied with confidence.

"Good. Go make the clan proud."

"Neji... Thank you for all of your help." Hinata put her arms around Neji in a hug stunning the usually stone faced boy. After a few seconds he returned the hug.

"Make me proud today... Little sister."

**In the hospital**

The third hokage stood over the beaten and bandaged form of one of his ninja. The clip board in front of his bed revealed his name to be Hayate Gekko. Suddenly a purple haired woman in anbu gear barged in the room.

"Lord Hokage! What happened to Hayate?"

"Calm yourself. Hayate is in bad shape but he will recover. He was found unconscious on a rooftop this morning. He was rendered unconscious by a powerful sleeping agent then had his wrists and jaw broken. He should awake sometime in the next few days."

"I don't understand. Why break his wrists and jaw?"

"To keep him from being able to communicate in case he woke up perhaps? That would be my guess. Perhaps Hayate learned something that someone didn't want known."

"Then why not just kill him? Why would they leave him alive?"

"I don't know. It is a strange situation indeed. In any case I'm going to assign you to guard Hayate for the duration of his hospital visit. I'm sure he'll be grateful that when he wakes up the first face that he'll see will be yours." The old man gave the woman a smile.

"Thank you lord hokage."

"You don't need to mention it Yugao."

**With Naruto**

As Naruto and his two toad companions reached the arena the two brothers jumped off of Naruto's shoulders.

"This is where we leave you Naruto. Jiraiya said that summons are legal in this tournament so don't be afraid to call for help if you need it."

"I'll keep that in mind Gamakichi. Thank you and Gamatatsu for helping me get ready."

"You don't need to mention it Naruto. Just kick some ass out there." The two toads teleported back to their home and Naruto walked into the arena. He met up with his team in the main entranceway and his sister was beyond not happy with him. She ran over and snatched his ear in her hand.

"And where the hell were you last night? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"AH, I'M SORRY SIS! I FELL ASLEEP TRAINING! I PROMISE IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"For your sake it better not!" Yugito let go of Naruto's ear and pulled him into a big hug.

"Do you have any idea how much I worry about you?"

"Sis, you're embarrassing me! People are staring at us."

"Let them stare."

A few people could be heard whispering things like "mama's boy" as Yugito continued to hug Naruto.

_"Kurama help me out here"_

_**"No."**_

_"What do you mean no?"_

_**"I think it's sweet. Just shut up and deal with it. Or would you rather be alone again like all those years ago?"**_

Those words struck a cord with Naruto. He put his arms around his big sister and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for making you worry sis."

"Apology accepted."

"Sorry to break up this tender moment but me and Naruto have to go meet up with the rest of the competitors." Karui said.

The two broke their hug.

"Before you go let me just say that I'm proud of you both for coming this far. I know you'll both do great."

"Thanks sis."

"Thank you sensei."

The two made their way to the middle of the arena while the rest of their team went up to the stands to find a place to sit. Yugito and Omoi found a nice place in the front row. There was conveniently an extra seat next to Yugito which was soon filled. Iruka walked up and greeted the two before sitting down next to Yugito.

_"Can these two at least pretend to not be banging when they're in public?"_ Omoi thought.

**With the hokage**

As the hokage sat in his chair overlooking the arena he was soon joined by the Kazekage.

"Ah lord kazekage, I'm glad you could make it." The hokage extended his hand to the kazekage but the kazekage denied the gesture. The kazekage wore similar robes and hat to the hokage but he also wore a face mask concealing his face from view.

"I'm very sorry lord hokage but I seem to have been stricken with a sickness. I wouldn't want to pass on my misfortune to you. I hope you understand."

"Of course lord kazekage. It happens to the best of us."

The kazekage sat down and began conversing with the hokage.

"Will the raikage be attending this event?"

"No. He has decided to send his younger brother. Apparently lord Bee wanted to come see his favorite student compete and A didn't want both of them to be gone at the same time."

"YEAH!" A voice could be heard coming closer to the two.

"I believe that's him right now."

Killer Bee came into view on the balcony and sat down on the opposite side of the hokage.

"What's up?"

"You're as free-spirited as ever lord Bee." The hokage casually commented.

"Lord Hokage, I've been informed that all the competitors have arrived and are ready to begin." One of the hokage's ninja whispered into his ear.

"Excellent. Tell Genma to begin immediately." The ninja disappeared with the message and soon after the proctor for the exam and all the competitors walked out onto the field. The hokage stood up and began his opening speech.

_"AW COME ON! DO WE REALLY HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE OLD MAN GIVE ANOTHER SPEECH!?"_

_**"Just ignore it. It'll probably be another boring talk about the importance of international brotherhood or some other such crap."**_

_"I wanna get to the fights already. That Lee guy is super strong and I've been wanting to fight him since the preliminaries."_

_**"That reminds me. Naruto, what are you going to do if you have to fight the girl?"**_

_"I've been giving that a lot of thought. I'm going to respect her as a shinobi and treat her like I would any other fight."_

_**"You're gonna use the fight as an excuse to feel her up aren't you?"**_

_"NO!"_

_**"Don't bullshit me. I know when you're lying. You're going to use the wrestling techniques Bee taught you as an excuse to get up close and grapple with her."**_

_"You always assume the worst of me."_

_**"And I'm usually right."**_

_"Shut up. I think the old man is done."_

"So without further ado, let the chunin exam finals commence!"

The proctor for the exam turned toward the competitors. "Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee please stay here and wait for your match to begin. The rest of you walk up to the catwalk on your left and wait.

Everyone did as they were told.

"I suspect this will be a great match." Lee said to Naruto as they waited for the signal for them to start.

"Yeah. Whatever happens let the best man win."

"Ready? START!"

**"Elsewhere"**

"We're late! I told you not to stop at that liquor store. The matches have probably started already."

"Calm down. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Well, I just don't want to miss any of Naruto's matches. He's the only reason we came here."

"Look the arena is right over there. Come on Shizune!"

"Lady Tsunade! Wait for me!"

Authors Notes: And the plot thickens. Not a lot of action in this one but action is coming in the next chapter. As always review and flame and all that good stuff.


	20. Chapter 20

ch. 20

"Ready? START!"

Naruto and Lee charged at each other. They met each other in the middle of the arena and began bombarding each other with devastating punches.

"Those two are both close range brawlers. They'll probably be at this for awhile." Shikamaru commented to Ino.

"If we're lucky they'll tire each other out. I wouldn't want to fight either of those guys at full power." Ino commented back to her teammate."

The two continued bombarding each other with punches until Lee got the upper hand. He dodged one of Naruto's more zealous punches by ducking low and kicking Naruto straight into the air. Naruto was sent flying and Lee appeared behind him.

"Dancing leaf shadow"

"It didn't work when the Uchiha used it and it won't work now!" Naruto began building up air in his stomach in an attempt to counter the dancing leaf shadow as he did before. Once he was ready to blow Lee disappeared from behind Naruto. Shocked, Naruto exhaled and was sent crashing down to the ground with his own technique. Lee had tricked him by bailing out of the dancing leaf shadow at the last second.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have learned from the Uchiha's mistake?" Lee casually commented to Naruto who was struggling to stand back up.

Meanwhile in the stands Sasuke was furious. He was sitting in between Sakura and Kakashi. He was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

_"That should be me down there. If it wasn't for that stupid perverted jutsu I would be the one fighting Lee."_

Sakura slapped Sasuke in the back of the head.

"Quit sulking and just enjoy the fight." Sakura scolded.

"Yes ma'am."

_"She's got him whipped now." _Kakashi thought.

Back with the fight Naruto was standing up again.

"You tricked me good with that one but it's gonna take a lot more than that to stop me." Naruto said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Lee said with a smile.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Ten Naruto's appeared and they all surrounded Lee. They all rushed in at the same time but Lee stood his ground and began dispelling the clones one at a time. Naruto used the momentary distraction to begin setting up for a big offensive maneuver.

First he summoned two more shadow clones. One of them grabbed the real Naruto and began spinning around in a circle. After building up enough momentum he tossed the real Naruto and the other clone performed the grand gust jutsu to accelerate the thrown Naruto. Naruto produced two chakra chains from his hands and began spinning, covering his body all over in the chains. Naruto had turned his own body into a deadly projectile.

When Lee had finally dispelled all of the clones and noticed Naruto's new attack it was already too late for him to dodge. He did the only thing he could think of and opened the first gate. Using his newfound strength he delivered an earth shaking punch that sent Naruto flying backwards into the arms of his two clones.

Both young genin were becoming exhausted. Lee may have stopped Naruto's attack but his arm took alot of damage in their exchange as well. Naruto was likewise feeling the effects of Lee's punch.

_"Gotta keep on the offensive!" _Naruto thought.

Naruto's clones rushed at Lee while the real one jumped for an aerial attack. Lee quickly dispelled the two clones with well placed kunai and jumped to meet Naruto in the air. They each went for a flying jump kick. As the two met midair their feet came crashing into each others groins and the two fell down to the ground holding their most vulnerable parts.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! THOSE IDIOTS NUT CHECKED EACH OTHER! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kiba howled with laughter from his seat in the stands with Kurenai and Shino.

"That's my teammate." Karui said with embarrassment evident in her voice.

_"Don't laugh. It's not funny. DON'T LAUGH!" _Hinata thought right before she began giggling uncontrollably.

"They're... dumbasses." Shikamaru said aloud.

"Was I really worried about fighting one of these clowns?" Ino commented.

"I don't get it. What's so bad about getting hit there?" Gaara said. Gaara had never experienced physical pain before so of course he wouldn't understand the pain of being hit in the groin.

The two fighters struggled to get back to their feet.

_**"Naruto, this isn't looking good. I think you should use the summoning jutsu to get some reinforcements."**_

_"No. This is one of the toughest guys I've ever fought. I'm not going to take the cowards way out and ask for help."_

_**"Idiot human. To hell with your pride we have to win. We're the only ones who can handle the Shukaku. Or did you forget that we fight him next. Don't fool yourself into thinking Karui has even the slightest chance against him."**_

_"Just shut the hell up."_

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto summoned an army of clones that filled almost the entire arena.

_**"Cause that jutsu has worked flawlessly so far!"**_

_"I SAID SHUT UP!"_

The army of clones rushed at Lee who began defending himself. After a whole five minutes of action the army was destroyed and both of the young genin were breathing heavy.

_"If I use any more of the gates my body will be too worn out to fight again. I must conserve my strength." _Lee thought

_"I refuse to use summons or Kurama's chakra. If I can't beat this guy with my own strength then I don't want to win."_

_**"You're a fool Naruto. Don't come crying to me when you lose this match."**_

_"I won't be losing. I've got a plan. I wanted to save this for Gaara but I'm gonna have to use it now."_

Naruto began building up his chakra. His body became surrounded in an aura of chakra. At first the aura was blue but as he kept building it up it turned white and the air around Naruto became violent as if it was in a tornado.

"Oh! That technique!" The hokage said stunned.

"The kid actually did it! He copied my brothers technique and now he's straight pimpin!" Bee rapped, proud of his student.

_"It's true what they say about Killer Bee. The man is a terrible rapper." _Were the Kazekage's only thoughts.

"It's time to end this!" Naruto proclaimed.

Lee stood smiling. "I've heard of the Raikage's special technique but to actually fight someone with their own version of it is an honor. I must return the favor by honoring you with my full strength." Lee sat down and began taking off his boots. He revealed weighted training gear hidden in them and casually tossed them aside. They created enormous craters in the ground that shocked everyone in the stands. Lee got into his fighting stance and the two young warriors disappeared in a flash. Their speed was unbelievable. Only some of the most experienced Shinobi in the stands could keep up with them. The two clashed repeatedly with Lee getting the worst of it. Naruto's aura of wind chakra didn't just enhance his speed but it protected his body.

"THIS IS IT!" Naruto kicked Lee up into the air.

"DANCING LEAF SHADOW" Naruto yelled as he began covering Lee with chakra chains. Naruto slammed Lee into the ground head first and landed not too far away. He let his aura dissipate and fell to his knees exhausted.

"That... was... the... best... fight... EVER!" Naruto said while trying to catch his breath.

Lee was in a crater in the ground knocked for a loop.

"Grandma? can I have the curry of life grandma? I've been a good boy." Lee said in a daze.

"I think that's enough. The winner of the match is Naruto Uzumaki!" The proctor announced.

There was a lukewarm applause and Naruto walked off irritated.

_"They could have cheered better than that."_

_**"What do you expect? This crowd is full of mostly leaf ninja and civilians. You're the equivalent of the foreign heel in a wrestling match."**_

_"Now that I think about it you're right. Shoot, I hate not being the babyface."_

_**"Beats being a jobber."**_

As Naruto was walking up the steps to the balcony where the other contestants watched the match he passed by Gaara on his way up.

"I'm going to kill your friend." Gaara casually commented to Naruto as he passed by. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and had to restrain himself from attacking Gaara on the spot. Karui wasn't far behind and saw the two's interaction. As she passed by Naruto he grabbed her by the wrist to stop her.

"Don't die out there." He whispered to her.

"Don't worry about me. If things get to hairy out there I'll forefeit." Karui began walking away before she stopped.

"Wait I forgot something." She turned around and kicked Naruto straight in the groin.

"Don't think I didn't notice you grabbing my ass. Perverted motherfucker." Karui turned and walked off for real this time._"_

"But I didn't grab her ass." Naruto said aloud as he held his aching groin.

_"At least not this time." _He added in his mind.

As Naruto struggled to stand up he heard giggling and looked up the stairs to see Hinata and the Nara boy standing at the top of the stairs.

"There we pranked him. Can I go back to the top now?"

"Yes. Thank you Shikamaru."

The wheels began turning in Naruto's head and he realized that Hinata must have asked the Nara boy to use his shadow to touch Karui's rear right as they passed by so she would think it was Naruto.

"That's not funny!" Naruto yelled at the giggling girl.

"You're right. IT WAS HILARIOUS!" Hinata began laughing uncontrollably.

**With Lee**

Lee was in the infirmary surrounded by his team when he woke up. TenTen put her hands on Lee's shoulder expecting him to need consoling after his loss.

"It's ironic isn't it?" Lee said as he sat up.

"What do you mean?" Neji questioned.

"I finally defeated you Neji, only to lose to another stronger than both of us." Lee began smiling and stuck up his thumb in the nice guy pose.

"It only goes to show that we must double our efforts to improve."

Guy sensei began crying in the comical way he does.

"Lee! Your sportsmanship is exceptional!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The two began hugging and Neji and TenTen left the room to let the two have their moment.

"Now do you understand why I don't like men?" TenTen asked Neji as they walked back to their seats.

"Do me a favor and end my life if I ever become like those two." Neji said with complete seriousness.

The two walked by the bathrooms as two teenage girls walked out. TenTen felt like she recognized one of them but quickly brushed it off thinking she must have just seen her around town. When they were out of earshot of the other group the two teenagers started whispering to each other.

"The boy has certainly improved his skills since we saw him last time. Hopefully the idiot doesn't end up getting hurt like he did back then." The blond girl said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I heard some people talking and that Lee boy is Might Guy's star pupil. If he can handle that then I'm sure Naruto can handle anything." The black haired one said.

"Wanna make a bet on it Shizune?"

"Lady Tsunade! You promised no gambling while we were here!"

"SSSHHHH! Lower your voice. What was the point in transforming into teenagers if you blow our cover by yelling like that?"

Meanwhile the second match of the tournament was about to begin. Karui and Gaara were staring each other down and waiting for the go ahead from the proctor.

"Ready? BEGIN!"

Karui immediately unsheathed her sword and charged at Gaara. She began slashing wildly at him but each time the sand from his gourd would block the attack. After getting tired of wasting her energy on futile sword attacks she backed off and began preparing her ninjutsu.

"FIRE STYLE FLAMETONGUE JUTSU!" She spat a stream of fire onto her sword as she did in the preliminaries. She held out her sword and sent a concentrated blast of fire toward Gaara. The sand formed around him and protected him from harm.

Getting angry Karui began preparing another fire jutsu.

"FIRE STYLE FLAME CARPET JUTSU!" She spat a stream of fire on the ground this time and it surrounded Gaara. With a wave of his hand the sand covered and extinguished the flames.

"OH FUCK THIS!" Karui began building up all of her chakra for one big jutsu. She was putting all of her hope on this one move.

**Meanwhile in the stands**

"This girl sure has a lot of fire jutsu. Hey Kakashi sensei do you know any of those jutsu?" Sakura asked. When she didn't get an answer she looked to her side and noticed both her teammate and their sensei focusing on the girl with their sharingans active.

"Did you say something Sakura?" Kakashi asked while keeping his gaze fixed on Karui.

_"I should have figured these two would be hard at work stealing this girls techniques. Fucking Sharingan."_ Sakura thought as she turned her attention back to the fight.

Karui was flashing through her hand signs, the amount of chakra she was molding was visible in an aura around her.

"FIRE STYLE RAINBOW INFERNO JUTSU!" Karui blew a blast of multi colored fire out of her mouth that covered Gaara and the entire area around him in beautiful rainbow-colored flames.

"If she's using that attack she must really desperate." Naruto said aloud on the competitors balcony.

"So pretty." Hinata and Ino said aloud together.

"That's why she hates this move. Karui is just about the biggest tomboy in the world. She hates pretty stuff like rainbows. She thinks if she uses this technique that people won't take her seriously. The ironic thing is that the rainbow inferno jutsu is one of the strongest fire jutsu in the world." Naruto explained to the girls.

**Meanwhile at the infirmary**

"Are you sure that you're okay to be moving Lee?" Guy asked his favorite student.

"Of course Guy sensei. Now let us go and watch the rest of the matches."

**Back with the fight**

When the jutsu was complete Karui began breathing heavy and could barely stand up.

"Used... too much... chakra." She managed to say in between gasps for air.

"Are you done?" Karui froze with fear at the voice coming from behind her. She slowly turned around to see Gaara materializing from sand behind her. He had managed to dodge her attack.

"N-NO! I-I QUIT!" She stammered out at the proctor.

"Okay that's enough. The winner of the match is Gaara."

"The match is only over when my sand has absorbed every single drop of blood from this girls frail little body." Gaara's sand began covering Karui and lifting her into the air.

"That's enough Gaara! If you kill this girl now after she quit you'll be disqualified!" The proctor tried to reason with the insane boy to no avail.

"I GOT TO GET OUT THERE!" Naruto prepared to jump down and save Karui but suddenly Gaara's sand coffin that was encasing Karui was blown apart and Karui was gone.

"Do you have no honor? Attacking an opponent who has already submitted is the shameless act of a coward." Karui was being held in the arms of Rock Lee who came out of the infirmary just in time to see Karui quit and Gaara's attack on her.

"You dare interfere? Fine, I'll kill you too." Gaara raised his hand about to send his sand to attack them only to be stopped by the Kazekage appearing before him.

The two said nothing to each other. They just stared into each others eyes. After a few seconds Gaara relented and sealed his sand back into his gourd. He walked away as if nothing happened.

"I must apologize for my sons behavior. He can be very difficult to handle sometimes." The kazekage apologized to everyone and went back to his seat with the hokage and Bee.

"You are safe now." Lee said as he put Karui back on her feet.

Karui just stared at him a blush barely visible on her face.

"Thanks I guess... Goodbye" She planted a quick peck on Lee's cheek and ran off.

The crowd gave a collective aww and Lee was left speechless blushing and holding his cheek where Karui kissed him.

_"FUCK! I OWE NARUTO A HUNDRED BUCKS! KARUI ISN'T A LESBIAN AFTER ALL!" _Omoi thought as he sulked about how light his wallet was about to become.

Authors notes: For those who don't understand the pro wrestling terminology I used.

Heel= bad guy. Since it's easy to hate someone from another country foreign heels are a popular trope.

Babyface= good guy. The one that people are supposed to cheer for.

Jobber= A loser. This guy's only purpose is to get his ass kicked to make the other guy look more powerful.

Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't think the Naruto vs. Lee fight is as good as the preliminary fights but we'll see how you guys feel about it. We came close to not getting another chapter this week because my friend sent me to a website that gave me a fucking virus! I had to wipe my hard drive and I lost all of the previous chapters. I was worried about that for awhile but then I realized I'm an idiot and if I need to look back at the other chapters I can just read them off the freaking site. As always review and flame and all that good stuff.


	21. Chapter 21

ch. 21

"It is time for the third match. Can Hinata Hyuga and Temari please come down to the arena?" The proctor announced. Temari wasted no time in using her giant fan as a glider to gently float down to the proctor. Hinata had no such ability so she turned to walk down the stairs. She locked eyes with Naruto for a second and the two winked at each other. As Hinata descended down the stairs she passed by Gaara who was still on his way up. He was visibly infuriated and he walked past Hinata as if she wasn't even there. Hinata silently thanked the gods he hadn't noticed her and made her way to the middle of the arena and stood ready to fight.

"Ready? BEGIN!"

Hinata knew this girl favored the long range game so she charged in immediately. Temari foresaw this and used her fan to stir up a great wind that stopped Hinata's charge and sent her flying backwards. With a graceful backflip Hinata landed on her feet but she was now much too far away to use her gentle fist techniques.

_"This isn't good. I can't get close." _Hinata thought.

"Wind scythe jutsu!" Temari yelled as she began her long range assault. Hinata was forced to dodge the constant barrage of wind attacks. She began racking her brain for some way to get around this girls wind style.

**Flashback**

"That's enough practice for the day Hinata." Neji said as he stood above an exhausted Hinata. Hinata had been drilling the eight trigrams for hours and was at her limit.

"Neji, may I ask you something?" The shy girl asked as she forced herself to sit up.

"What is it you wish to know?"

"I was just wondering what you do when faced with an opponent that you can't get close too."

"Normally I would just use some kunai but that won't help you get past the sand girl. That was why you asked correct?"

"Yes... I don't know what to do if I can't get close to her. Her wind style will deflect any attempt I make from long range."

"The wind style is a powerful element but like all things it has flaws. Wind jutsu require large amounts of chakra and as you saw in the preliminaries the wind style can't defend from fire jutsu."

"That doesn't help me though. My affinity is water."

"I don't know what else to tell you. I've never fought a ninja skilled in the wind style. If you are going to win this fight then you're going to have to do it with your own strength and cunning."

**Flashback end**

_"My own strength and cunning." _Hinata repeated in her head.

_"I can do this. I just need to think of a plan... I got it. Now I just need an opening."_

Hinata immediately put her plan into action. She made a rush straight at Temari. Temari of course tried to push her away the same way she did before but Hinata was prepared this time. She stopped in place as soon as Temari stirred up her great wind and prepared herself for the next phase of her plan.

**Flashback**

"You had the basic form for the rotation down fairly well. The problem was that you had the wrong balance of rotation and chakra exertion. If you rotate faster then you can get the same power from the technique with less chakra." Neji lectured to his cousin.

"I understand. How will I know what the proper balance is?"

"The same way you would learn any other jutsu. Practice it over and over again until you have the technique mastered."

"How long did it take you to master this technique?"

"Three months. The circumstances were different for me however. I was learning it during a time where I was actively taking missions. My training time was limited. I'm sure you can do it within a months time if you apply yourself."

**Flashback end**

"ROTATION!" Hinata yelled as she attempted her clans sacred technique. In the stands Neji began smiling.

"So that is the plan she came up with. Interesting." Neji said aloud.

"What are you talking about Neji?" TenTen inquired.

"Watch closely and you'll understand." Neji responded.

TenTen listened to his advice and understood what he meant. Hinata was using the rotation not only as a way to protect herself but to manipulate the wind Temari had stirred up. She created a small tornado and was using it to kick up all the dirt around her. When she halted the rotation the tornado turned into a huge cloud of dust that covered a huge portion of the arena.

"Do you really think you can hide in that dust cloud? I'll just blow the whole thing away!" Temari never got a chance to get rid of the dust cloud because Hinata immediately jumped out of it. Her headband covering her eyes from the sand. She brandished a kunai and came down on Temari from the air.

"WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!" Hinata had no way of blocking this attack. It looked like it was all over. When the wind scythe reached Hinata it cut her in half causing her body to turn into a puddle of water.

"I win." Hinata said from behind Temari. Temari swung around only to be assaulted by a barrage of gentle fist strikes.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS TWO PALMS! FOUR PALMS! EIGHT PALMS! SIXTEEN PALMS! THIRTY TWO PALMS! EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" When the attack was done Temari fell backwards unable to move. Around this time the dust was clearing up a little more and an empty canteen could be seen lying abandoned on the floor.

"You used the dust cloud as a distraction to create the water clone. You then used the water clone to bring my attention upward so I wouldn't notice you coming at me from behind."Temari managed to say from her spot on the ground.

"That's correct." Hinata replied as she pulled down her headband. Like the clone the real Hinata had also pulled it over her eyes to protect them from the dust cloud.

"The winner of the match is Hinata Hyuga!" The proctor loudly proclaimed.

In the stands Hiashi stood up from his seat with the other members of the hyuga clan. Hinata watched as he began clapping. Soon the entire audience was in an uproar of applause for Hinata's victory.

Hinata's face became an almost impossible shade of red. She couldn't handle all the cheers and applause so she ran back to the balcony as fast as she could.

_**"Hey Naruto, you know what they say about female water styler users?" **_Kurama inquired to his partner. His tone making his intention with the question obvious.

_"I swear to god Kurama. Don't say it."_

_**"THEY'RE ALWAYS WET! HAHAHAHAHA!"**_

_"THAT JOKE SUCKS!"_

_**"BETTER THAN YOUR DUMB ROCK BOTTOM JOKE!"**_

Elsewhere the hyuga clan were all talking among themselves about Hinata and how much she has grown.

"It seems I made the right decision this time." Hiashi said to himself.

"Daddy?" Hanabi said from next to Hiashi.

"Yes Hanabi?"

"Now that Hinata has become so strong do I have to be the heir anymore?"

"No. Now that Hinata has finally become worthy she will become my heir again."

"Good. I didn't want to be the clan head anyway. I can't go around opening up cans of whoop ass if I'm stuck behind a desk." Hanabi slapped her hand over her mouth after she said that. In her excitement she swore in front of her father and was afraid of the consequences.

"Perhaps I'll make you continue your etiquette lessons. Even if you won't become clan head it is still important for a young lady to learn proper manners."

"Yes sir."

**In the infirmary**

Temari was laying down on a bed staring up at the ceiling.

_"That girl made me look like a fool." _She solemnly thought to herself.

The door opened and her sensei Baki walked in.

"Would you medics please excuse us? I have something I wish to discuss with my student in private."

Assuming that he intended to scream her head off for losing her match the medics did as he requested.

"How are you feeling?" Baki inquired to Temari.

"I can't move very well. They said that in a few hours my chakra network would open itself back up. Until then I'm useless."

"Take this scroll. It's going to start soon. When it does Kankuro is going to take Gaara outside the village where he can prepare for the transformation. That scroll will bring out one of my mole summons. I've instructed him to protect you and help you escape the village."

"Thank you." Temari said as she grabbed the scroll.

"Don't thank me, thank your father for being the kazekage. If I left you here to die he would make me regret it." Baki left Temari alone again.

_"At least I won't have to be a part of this useless battle now."_ She thought as she lay on her bed.

**With Karui**

Karui was splashing water on her face in the bathroom attempting to make sense of what she just did.

_"I can't believe what I just did. I-I kissed a shinobi from a different village in front of everyone. I shouldn't have done that. He saved my life though, it was the least I could do. His muscles felt so strong under his shirt too. NO! What the hell am I thinking!? He has those weird eye brows. I can't possibly find a guy like that attractive! He wasn't terrible looking though. If you can get past the eye brows I guess he might be a little cute."_

Karui was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She saw in the mirror that it was Yugito. Yugito had a face as if she understood exactly what Karui was thinking right now.

"How long have I been in here? I lost track of time." Karui said.

"Not long. You missed the third match though. The Hyuga girl beat the sand girl." Yugito answered.

"I'm sure Naruto is happy about that."

"Oh I'm sure he is. Knowing him he can't wait until the two of them meet in the arena."

"He probably can't wait to use the opportunity to feel her up. That pervert learned wrestling from Bee just in case he ever had to fight a female shinobi."

"He told me that he learned wrestling because he wanted to be more like Bee."

"Do you believe every bullshit lie that boy tells you?"

Yugito slapped Karui in the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Don't cuss. Now come on before the next match starts."

The two began leaving the bathroom when Yugito stopped and turned around.

"I almost forgot. I got this from Iruka to give to you, just in case you needed it." Yugito held up a condom.

"WHAT THE FUCK WOULD I NEED THAT FOR!?"

"To give that boy a more generous thank you gift for saving you of course. You don't have to use it but I just felt like it would be good for you to have it just in case."

"I don't need that crap! If anyone needs those it's Naruto."

"Naruto already carries them around but that's beside the point. Just take the stupid thing. Even if you don't use it on that Lee boy you can save it for when you need it later in life."

"You won't let me leave this bathroom until I take it will you?"

"Nope."

Defeated, Karui took the condom and slid it into her pocket.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes."

The two left the bathroom and made their way back to their seats.

**With the kage and Bee**

"That was an impressive match to be sure. An excellent use of both the Hyuga clans techniques and water style." The hokage said aloud in a somewhat gloating manner.

"Lord Hokage, was that Hyuga girl who I think she was?" Bee said in an uncharacteristically serious voice.

"I know what you're thinking Bee, and yes that was the very same girl."

"I'm glad to see she turned out fine. When I found out what happened I got into a huge fight with my brother. I would have left him and the village if he hadn't proven to me that he had nothing to do with the incident."

"Yes I've heard his cover story about being away at the chunin exams during that whole ordeal. You understand if I'm a little hesitant to believe such a convenient alibi."

"Let me ask you something lord hokage. Do you think lightly of my brothers intelligence?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are you so quick to think he had a hand in such a short-sighted and idiotic plan? Think about it for a second. What kind of idiot would kidnap a little girl if the intention was to steal her bloodline trait? Not only would we have to wait until the girl matures until she could bear children but then we would have to wait nine months at a time for the children to be born. It's obvious a boy would be a much better target. One male can impregnate multiple females. Not only that but the idiot who masterminded the event was stupid enough to ask for the ambassadors murderer dead instead of alive. If he asked for the man alive then whether or not he had the caged bird seal would have been irrelevant. We could have taken his genetic material and that would have been enough. My brother may not be the nicest man in the world, he may steal and kill in his quest to make the cloud the strongest ninja village, but the man isn't an idiot, and he certainly isn't the kind of monster who would steal children from their beds at night. Not like your Orochimaru."

When Bee finished his rant the hokage was speechless. The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Their attention was so focused on each other that they didn't notice the kazekage signal someone in the stands.

_"Finally. I was wondering when he would give the signal." _ An anbu thought as he prepared his genjutsu.

Authors Notes: The more I think about it the more I realize that Kishimoto is an awful writer who got lucky with a great concept. Seriously think about it for a second. HINATA IS LITERALLY THE LAST PERSON WHO SHOULD HAVE BEEN TARGETED FOR A KIDNAPPING! Why would they try to kidnap a little girl? Just like I had Bee say above, a male is the logical choice. Neji was the one who should have been targeted. Not only that but with how mistreated the branch family is you would think it would be easy for the cloud or another village to just bribe some pissed off male by giving him a bunch of money and women. The caged bird seal doesn't affect fertility so all it would take is one branch member managing to make it to another village and boom. A whole new Hyuga clan in a whole new village. The caged bird seal is a stupid idea that doesn't do the job it was created for. What if a branch member was kidnapped alive? What's stopping the enemy from jerking him off into a test tube? Even if it was a woman the caged bird seal can't do anything to protect the byakugan as long as she is alive. Even if we assume that a branch member can activate his seal and kill himself whenever he wants (as far as I know this isn't even hinted at in canon so it's a big if) then you still run into the problem of the branch family being mistreated and more likely to defect to another village where they would be treated as kings. The kidnapping attempt and the caged bird seal are both ideas that make no logical sense if you stop and think about it. Okay rant over. Next chapter the invasion starts. As always review and flame and all that good stuff.


	22. Chapter 22

ch. 22

Flashing through his hand signs at an incredible speed, the mysterious Anbu covered the entire arena in a sleep inducing genjutsu. All of the civilians and some of the less experienced ninja were instantly sent into a deep slumber.

Kakashi and his team were able to dispel the genjutsu, along with the rest of the rookies and team guy. Iruka and Omoi were also unaffected and they went in search of Yugito and Karui.

"Gaara, it's time to go now." Kankuro whispered to his insane brother.

"Time to go wake up Mamma?"

"Yes. Time to go wake up Mamma."

"Excellent."

The two took off leaving everyone else on the competitors balcony confused.

_**"Naruto! Something is about to happen. Go after the Shukaku! NOW!"**_

Naruto didn't waste any time and immediately went after them. He could tell Kurama was being dead serious. Meanwhile Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru all went down to ask the proctor what was going on.

**With the Kages and Bee**

"It's time to end this charade." The kazekage said as he stood up.

"Lord kazekage, what are you talking about?" The third asked.

Instead of answering the kazekage pulled out a scroll.

"Summoning jutsu!" He yelled as he threw the scroll into the air. It unravelled and landed on the ground. There were five glowing circles on the seal and they all exploded in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared there were five people now standing on the rooftop with them. One of them was an overweight man. Another was a man with four arms. The lone female of the group was a short red haired teenager. The next one was a pale two headed man. In the middle of this group was a man who needed no introduction. His pale snake like body was easily recognizable.

"Orochimaru." The third hokage said the name with clear disgust in his voice.

**With Naruto**

Naruto stopped in his tracks. His search for the Shukaku was brought to a halt when he felt a presence he hadn't felt in years.

_"Him."_

_**"Listen to me Naruto. That man will get his due but right now you must focus on the Shukaku. We are the only ones who can stop him. The hokage, Bee, or Yugito will deal with Orochimaru."**_

Naruto didn't respond. He just turned back to his search for the Shukaku.

**Back with the Hokage**

"I've been waiting for this day. The day I can finally atone for the sin of letting you live." The third hokage ripped off his robes and stood in his old battle armor.

"Count me in on this fight too." Bee stood by the hokage's side ready to fight.

"How convenient. I get to kill two of my enemies in one day." With a snap of Orochimaru's fingers the four who accompanied him created a four point barrier around them. It took up a huge section of the building they were on.

"We wouldn't want any distractions now would we? Kimimaro, take off that ridiculous disguise."

The man who up until now everyone thought was the kazekage ripped off his face to reveal a pale man with white hair. He continued to rip off his kage robes and stood wearing a loose samurai style kimono.

"Kimimaro, take care of the eight tails jinchuriki. I'll handle the old man." Orochimaru spat a sword out of his mouth and pointed it at the third.

"Yes sir." In an unbelievable display of speed Kimimaro appeared before Bee ready to cut him down with an overhead slice. Bee was just barely able to block it.

"You're one of the Kaguya clan. Your people were supposed to have been destroyed by the mist." Bee managed to say aloud as he struggled to hold off Kimimaro's attack.

"I managed to survive that day. I now follow my lord Orochimaru." With a devastating round house kick Kimimaro sent Bee flying. He jumped after him and the two began clashing blades. Meanwhile Sarutobi had his hands full with Orochimaru.

"Summoning jutsu!" The third bit his thumb and summoned the monkey king Enma.

"Orochimaru!" The monkey king snarled when he laid his eyes on the treacherous snake.

"I have been allowed a chance to rectify my greatest mistake. Enma, will you aid me in this fight?"

"Of course Sarutobi." Enma transformed into a great staff and the third and Orochimaru began clashing weapons.

Meanwhile the stands had broken out into a full out war zone. The shinobi who hadn't been affected by the genjutsu had been attacked by a group of Orochimaru's agents who had infiltrated the arena disguised as civilians.

"Just like old times Kakashi." Guy said back to back with his old friend.

"Not entirely like old times." Kakashi casually remarked as he watched Sasuke and Lee work together to take down an enemy.

"It's like looking into the past isn't it?"

"A little. Those two still have a lot to learn."

While all this fighting was going on the remaining contestants in the exam met up with the proctor.

"Mr. Genma, what's happening?" Ino asked.

"It looks like someone used the exams as a way to stage an invasion. We have to assume that the sand and cloud are a part of this because their contestants ran away as soon as it all started. I'm giving you three a mission. Follow the two sand ninja and the cloud ninja. If you can bring them back alive for questioning then good. Otherwise terminate them."

"Understood sir." Ino grabbed Shikamaru by the collar and ran off.

"..." Hinata stood silently for a few seconds but then took off after the two.

_"Naruto can't be a part of this. I have to make sure that him, Ino, and Shikamaru don't end up fighting."_

Around this time Karui and Yugito were meeting up with Iruka and Omoi.

"Something has happened. The arena has turned into a war zone. There are sound and sand ninja everywhere attacking anything that moves." Iruka briefed Yugito and Karui of the situation.

"Karui, Omoi, stay close to me and Iruka. We're going to find Naruto and then meet up with lord Bee. He should be with the hokage."

**With Temari**

As soon as she could hear the loud sounds of fighting through out the arena Temari forced her weakened body to open up the scroll that Baki had given her. Suddenly a huge mole with sunglasses and a green hat was standing by her bed.

"Reporting as requested! My orders are to extract the lord kazekage's daughter. Are you the lord kazekage's daughter?" Temari nodded and was scooped up into the large arms of the mole summon.

"There is no need to be afraid. I am one of the strongest of the mole summons. I'm so strong that the bear and bird summon families sometimes call on me to help train their new recruits." The mole jumped through an open window and took off with Temari.

**Outside the village**

"It's time. Begin the summoning." A random sand ninja ordered to his team.

There was a huge explosion of smoke and suddenly several giant snakes appeared. As soon as they were summoned they took off toward the village. The sand ninja stood stunned at the sheer size of the monsters they just summoned.

"Don't just sit there and gawk! Follow after them you idiots!" The leader of the group yelled to his subordinates. They all snapped back to reality and took off toward the village as well.

When the group of snakes reached the village they smashed through the outer wall surrounding it and began tearing up the town. They didn't get the chance to do much damage before they were assaulted from the air by a giant toad. The leaping toad landed on one of the snakes and crushed it's body.

"Looks like sensei was right to put me on guard duty today." Jiraiya said out loud to no one in particular.

**Flashback**

"What do you mean you want me out patrolling the village today? It's the day Naruto fights in the arena." Jiraiya said to the hokage. The two were sitting in the hokage's office early that morning discussing the attack on Hayate and what it could mean.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya. I know you wish to see the boy fight but I have a terrible feeling about today. It would put my mind at ease to know that you are out in the village instead of at the arena like everyone else." Jiraiya could tell his sensei was being serious so he decided to relent.

"Fine then. I'll take up guard duty. I wish I could see the boy fight though."

"Would it make you feel any better if I recorded the fights for you to watch at a later date?"

"That'd be nice."

**End Flashback**

"Gamaken, are you up for this?" Jiraiya asked his toad companion.

"Although I am very clumsy I will do my best to assist you." The modest toad answered back.

"Good. Give me a few minutes to myself I have to do something." Jiraiya jumped off the toad head and landed on a nearby building. He bit his thumb and performed another summoning. The toad he summoned this time was around human size. It had brown skin and a big red hat with a yellow bunny insignia on the front.

"Postal toad reporting for duty! What do you need delivered boss?"

"I need you to take something to the newest toad summoner, Naruto."

"Oh that blond kid? I've met him already. He summoned me on accident a few weeks ago."

"Good. That means you know his chakra."

"Yes sir. I'd know that kids crazy chakra signature anywhere."

"Then it should be easy for you to find him and bring him this." Jiraiya began patting his stomach. "It's time for you to come out now. Wake up." Jiraiya suddenly grew white as if he were sick. He vomited out a toad that didn't look very happy with him.

"What do you want Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya took a few moments to compose himself before speaking. "It's time for the boy to unlock his full power. The village is under attack and he may need it to survive. The postal toad will bring you to him."

"Oh praise the gods! I don't have to live in your filthy stomach anymore!"

The scroll toad jumped into the postal toads mouth and the two took off at an incredible speed. Once they were gone Jiraiya turned his attention back to Gamaken who was doing fairly well in his fight against the snakes.

"Don't worry Gamaken. I'm coming." Jiraiya was suddenly cut off from Gamaken by a group of sand and sound ninja who stood in his way.

"Do you really think you band of fools have a chance against me?" Another group of sand and sound ninja came from behind and boxed him in.

"Bring a hundred more men and you may actually stand a chance." Jiraiya arrogantly commented.

The group behind him motioned as if they were about to attack but they were suddenly cut off by the appearance of a squad of leaf ninja appearing between them and Jiraiya.

"It's been a long time Jiraiya." The leader of the group said.

"Ibiki, I haven't seen you since you got promoted to head of the torture division, and what's this? Is that little Anko? My you grew into quite a beauty."

"Go fuck yourself." Anko spat out.

"What did I do?"

"I'm not falling for your bullshit. I may be loose but I have enough self respect not to touch an old fart like you."

"I WAS JUST BEING POLITE! I WASN'T TRYING TO SWEET TALK YOU!"

"You're reputation precedes you Jiraiya. Might I suggest you two focus on the task at hand and yell at each other when the fighting is done?" Ibiki said to the two. They nodded and the enemies surrounding them attacked.

Around this time a group of Anbu appeared to try and break the barrier that was keeping the hokage cut off. They stood just outside the barrier

"This is impossible. This barrier jutsu was one designed by the second hokage himself. We can't break it." The leader of the group said to his subordinates.

"Is this what the Anbu has been reduced to? A bunch of quitters?" The anbu turned around and saw two teenage girls standing next to them.

"What are you two civilians doing here?"

"We aren't civilians." The two dispelled their transformation and stood in front of the Anbu.

"LADY TSUNADE!" The lead anbu got on his knees and bowed. The rest of them followed their leaders example.

"Don't bow to me. Just because I'm a sannin doesn't mean I'm an arrogant ass like Orochimaru or Jiraiya."

"Lady Tsunade may I ask what exactly you are doing here?" The lead anbu asked as he stood up.

"I was here to watch the fights but apparently I'm not the only sannin who had in interest in these chunin exams." Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

"You were right about one thing. That barrier was designed by the second hokage. It's not impossible to break though. If you disturb even one of the four ninja maintaining the barrier then the whole thing dispels."

"How are we supposed to do that when they are inside the barrier?"

"Simple. They're standing on the roof of a building. What do you think would happen if they suddenly didn't have a roof to stand on?"

"Take their footing out from under them and they'll be unable to maintain the barrier." The lead anbu clarified.

"Get some exploding tags and destroy the building's support beams." Yes ma'am. The anbu jumped away to set Tsunade's plan into action.

"Uh, lady Tsunade?"

"Yes Shizune?"

"Is destroying the building really necessary? Couldn't we just go inside the building and blow a hole through the ceiling under the barrier?"

"Yes, but then we wouldn't get to see a kick ass explosion now would we?"

Inside the barrier Orochimaru was done toying with the hokage.

"It's time for me to finish this."Orochimaru flashed through hand signs in preparation for a jutsu. A jutsu that the third knew all too well.

"No!" The third threw some kunai and performed the shadow shuriken jutsu hoping to stop Orochimaru from performing the forbidden jutsu he was preparing.

Meanwhile the fighting outside the barrier had spilled out into the center of the arena. The genin and their sensei's were fighting admirably against the combined sand and sound ninja. Yugito and her group were searching around for Naruto when Iruka saw one of his fellow teachers at the academy out of the corner of his eye.

"I think I just saw a friend of mine I'll be right back after I check on him." Iruka took off.

"BE CAREFUL!" Yugito yelled back obviously worried for her secret lover.

When Iruka turned the corner he was almost blindsided by a wave of shuriken coming toward him.

"Mizuki! It's me Iruka."

"I know!" MIzuki yelled as he brandished a kunai and attacked Iruka.

"Mizuki!? Why?" Iruka took out a kunai and blocked Mizuki.

"Why not? Orochimaru is going to destroy this village today. I'm just being smart and playing for the winning team."

"TRAITOR!" The two old friends began clashing kunai.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was finally catching up with Kankuro and Gaara. They were in his sight and he was gaining fast.

_"Damn it. That blond idiot is behind us." _Kankuro thought.

"Gaara, I'm going to stay behind and stall this guy. You keep going a little farther ahead and then begin the transformation." Gaara didn't answer and just kept going. Kankuro turned around ready to face the blond hero only to be surprised when Naruto blew past him, not even giving him even a passing glance.

Kankuro turned to chase after him but he suddenly found himself unable to move.

"I caught one of them." Shikamaru said from his perch on a nearby tree branch.

Authors notes: Another week another chapter. I hope you guys like the start of the invasion. As always review and flame and all that good stuff.

P.S. Over 9000 cool points to anyone that recognizes the two video game references I snuck in this chapter. I'll give you a hint. Both references are from sequels to classic nintendo 64 games.


	23. Chapter 23

ch. 23

Shikamaru had successfully captured Kankuro and him, Ino, and Hinata had begun their attempts to interrogate him.

"Why did you leave the arena? What's your part in the invasion plan? Come on, talk!" Ino yelled at the paralyzed enemy.

"Piss off blondie." Kankuro responded.

"Hinata, do me a favor and seal this guy's chakra network so he can't move. I'm getting tired of holding this jutsu." Shikamaru said.

Hinata nodded and performed the eight trigrams sixty-four palms on Kankuro. Shikamaru released his shadow jutsu and Kankuro fell on his back.

"Thanks Hinata." Shikamaru walked up to Kankuro and bent down to talk to him.

"You're going to tell us what we want to know. If you don't I'll let Ino go to town on you. That girl you beat in the preliminaries was her best friend. She's been wanting to get payback for what you did to her."

"Do your worst. Anything you do won't be as bad as what Gaara would do to me if I talk."

"Ino is a Yamanaka you know. She could just rip the information out of your mind. She's not very experienced in that technique though. There's no telling what kind of damage she could do to you if she messes up."

Kankuro looked as if he was weighing his options before he spoke again.

"Fine, I'll talk. You three are going to die soon anyway. The sand village was approached by the S-rank criminal Orochimaru. He's the leader of the sound ninja. He asked for our help in destroying the leaf village. We agreed of course."

"Did he pay you or are you doing this out of hate for our village?"

"Both. It's no secret the sand village has always been the poorest of the five great villages. Up until recently we've had enough to sustain ourselves but the lord of the land of wind has begun sending work to the leaf village instead of to us. Our economy was in shambles until Orochimaru came to us with enough money to keep our village in good shape for a generation."

"Okay. Why did you and the other two run off when the invasion started?"

"My job was to protect Gaara while he prepared the jutsu that would finish off your village. I have no idea why the blond idiot chased after us."

"Wait, so that cloud ninja isn't on your side?"

"Of course not. The only village stupid enough to accept a deal from Orochimaru would have been us. We were on the edge of collapse and desperate for any solution."

"You sound like you never wanted this to happen." Hinata interjected into the conversation.

"All I ever wanted was to be left in peace to build my puppets. My father forced me to be a ninja and then forced me to take part in this ridiculous invasion."

"Whether you wanted it or not it doesn't change the fact that it happened. I think that's enough info out of this guy. We'll tie him up and then go after the other two. If the cloud ninja proves to really be on our side then we'll attempt to join forces with him." Shikamaru barked out orders like a seasoned leader.

"He has a name." Hinata spoke up.

"What?"

"His name is Naruto. Would you like it if I called you lazy Nara instead of calling you Shikamaru?"

"Fine then. If Naruto proves to be on our side then we'll join forces with him. Happy now?"

"I'll be happy when this is all over." Hinata jumped away along with Ino and Shikamaru after they tied up Kankuro. Kankuro was left alone and unable to move.

_"I guess I can't blame Temari for losing to that girl. That gentle fist stuff hurts." _

**Back at the arena**

Orochimaru finished his hand signs and two coffins appeared. They blocked the shadow shuriken jutsu that the third had sent toward Orochimaru. A third coffin appeared but quickly disappeared.

"Oh, I guess my theory was correct. The third one didn't work."

"Orochimaru, the depths of your twisted mind never cease to amaze me. Going as far as reviving the dead to fight for you."

"Oh these aren't just any dead ninja. You should be thanking me. I'm giving you another chance to speak with your old teachers." The coffins opened up to reveal the first and the second hokage.

"NO!" the third hokage's yell was punctuated with a huge explosion that rocked the building. The whole structure began to collapse. Kimimaro and Bee stopped their fight and rushed to their respective partners. Bee grabbed the third and formed some of the eight tails tentacles around them as a shield. Kimimaro did the same for Orochimaru except his shield was made of bone.

When the explosion went off Tsunade and Shizune were watching from afar.

"What did I tell you Shizune? Kick ass explosion!"

"I hope the third didn't get hurt by that."

"The third can handle a simple little explosion. They don't call him the god of shinobi for nothing."

Where the building stood was now a giant dust cloud. As it slowly settled the forms of the third hokage and Bee could be made out. Tsunade, Shizune, and the anbu all rushed to their side.

"SENSEI!" Tsunade yelled to the third hokage.

"Tsunade!?" The old man was taken aback by the arrival of his third student.

"DAMN!" Killer Bee was taken aback for a completely different reason.

_**"GOD DAMN IT BEE! DROOL OVER THE WOMANS CHEST LATER!" **_The eight tails was not in the mood to deal with his partners raging libido.

_"LOOK AT THOSE THINGS MAN! BIGGER THAN HER FREAKING HEAD!"_

_**"THE BONE GUY IS BACK!" **_ Bee turned around just in time to block a sneak attack from Kimimaro.

"I'll handle this guy! the rest of you take care of Orochimaru and the other four!" Everyone nodded and went off to find Orochimaru. It didn't take them long.

"NO!" Orochimaru could be heard screaming not too far away. He was standing over the coffins he summoned earlier and they were destroyed. The bodies were missing and Orochimaru was seething with rage. Three of the four ninja that came with him appeared next to him.

"WHERE IS TAYUYA!?" He screamed.

"I saw her run off with a storage scroll in her hand. I think she used the buildings collapse as a distraction to steal the edo tensei's." The four armed man said to his lord.

"That worthless cow! I would have killed her years ago if it wasn't for her bloodline."

"OROCHIMARU!" Tsunade yelled as her and her group came into view.

"Tsunade. As if I didn't have enough to deal with. What are you doing here? You left this village in disgust years ago."

"I came back to see a friend. A young boy named Naruto. I have a question for you Orochimaru. When you took him did you do it simply because of his bloodline or did your animosity for his father play a role?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you people. I'll do whatever is necessary in my quest for power. Even the life of a child is a small price to pay in my eyes."

Tsunade put her hand over her stomach.

**Flashback**

Tsunade was a little girl holding her little brother for the first time.

"Okay sweety. I need to feed your baby brother now." Tsunade reluctantly handed the beautiful baby back to her mother.

"Mommy, when I grow up I want to have a baby too."

**Flashback end**

Tsunade's grip on her stomach tightened

**Flashback**

Tsunade was standing above the dead body of her beloved baby brother. The tears streaming down her face. Jiraiya and Orochimaru watching from afar.

**Flashback end**

"I won't stand for it." Tsunade told Orochimaru with disgust evident in her voice.

**Flashback**

Tsunade was sitting on a bed in a hospital tent. She had collapsed on the battlefield and was waiting for the doctor to come tell her his diagnosis. He finally walked in with a somber look on his face.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What's wrong with me? Will I be able to continue the fight."

"You'll be able to continue to fight but..."

"Just spit it out already!"

"You were pregnant. That's why you collapsed on the battlefield."

Tsunade was stunned. "Th-That can't be. I was always so careful."

"I don't know what to tell you. Our test came back positive you were definitely pregnant."

"...Were?"

"I'm so sorry."

**Flashback end**

"People like you... People who hurt children... "

**Flashback**

Tsunade stood over Naruto. He was laying in a hospital bed. His sister Yugito on the other side of the bed holding his hand.

"Thank you for saving him. I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to my little man."

"You don't need to thank me."

"Yes I do. You're one of the sannin of the leaf. You didn't have to do this for us."

"It is a doctors job to save lives regardless of what their nationality is." Tsunade's hand lightly touched the side of Naruto's face."

"You must be a proud mother. He's a fine boy."

"I'm not his mother, but yes I am proud of him. Most ninja wouldn't run into a burning building to save civilians unless it was part of a mission."

"Fewer still would throw their body over another when the building came crashing down on them. If you don't mind... would you tell me more about this boy and his life? I'm interested in the kind of boy who would so selflessly throw himself into danger."

"... I trust you. It all started twelve years ago when he was born in the leaf village."

**Flashback end**

"PEOPLE WHO HURT CHILDREN ARE THE LOWEST FORM OF SCUM!" Tsunade came at Orochimaru with a speed he couldn't believe. He was smashed in the gut with an earth shattering punch. The force was so great that the ground under them began to crack. He was sent flying across the ruins of the destroyed building with Tsunade following after him.

Orochimaru's three subordinates were then surrounded by the third hokage, Shizune, and the squad of anbu.

"LIGHT EM UP!" The third hokage yelled. The three were bombarded with an assortment of elemental jutsu from the hokage and the anbu. Shizune meanwhile covered the three in a poisonous cloud. When the smoke cleared the three were gone. Only a small hole in the ground was left behind.

"Earth style." The hokage commented.

"We aren't scared of you." The group turned around and came face to face with the three again.

"We don't give a damn how strong you used to be. You're an old man now and it's time for you to do what all old men do and die." The two headed man said.

"It's time boys. Full power cursed seals."

**With Iruka**

Iruka and Mizuki were clashing their kunai back and forth when the explosion that destroyed the building rocked the arena causing the two to lose their fell backwards and landed against the wall with a window. Iruka took the opportunity to tackle Mizuki. The two fell through the second story window. Mizuki hit the ground first cushioning the fall for Iruka. Iruka stood up and looked at the body of the deceased man he thought of as a friend.

"Mizuki, what happened to you?" He thought solemnly as he remembered their past together and the long friendship they shared.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was finally closing in on Gaara. Gaara was sitting in a meditative position in a clear field. He was chanting some sort of incantation and the sand was coming out of his gourd and surrounding him in a sphere. Before the sphere closed Naruto dropped down from the trees. He rushed at Gaara hoping to catch him before he finished whatever he was doing but he was too late. The sphere closed itself off. Naruto punched the sphere hoping it would break but it was much too hard even for Naruto. He backed off to think of a plan when he received some company. He turned around just in time to see the arrival of Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

**With Jiraiya**

"How are you holding up Gamaken?" Jiraiya casually asked his partner as he held up a sound ninja by the throat and choked the life out of him.

"Although I am clumsy I am still performing adequately in my fight against the snakes."

"Good to hear it. This is why I like you more than old Bunta. You have such a nicer demeanor than that sour puss."

"Please do not talk lightly of the chieftain. He is great. I am nothing compared to his excellence."

"We still need to work on your confidence."

Ibiki and Anko were also doing well in their fight against the invaders. They were standing back to back protecting each other.

"Let's see, one, two, three, four, five left." Ibiki counted off.

"Five is nothing. I've been known to handle ten men at a time." Anko boasted loudly.

"... We're talking about fighting right?" Ibiki questioned as he blocked a punch from an enemy and stabbed him through the gut.

"Does it really matter?" Anko responded while plucking a kunai coming toward her out of the air and tossing it back at the assailant. It imbedded itself through his head right in between his eyes.

"You know I think of you as a daughter. Although I respect your choice of lifestyle I would like to see you settle down with one man and start a nice family one day." Ibiki ducked a kunai slash from an approaching enemy and slashed up his torso.

"I'm not saying that'll never happen but for now I like my life just the way it is. Maybe in a few years when I'm a little older I'll think about it." Anko performed a handstand and grabbed one of the enemies heads with her legs. She squeezed until his neck snapped and let his body lifelessly fall.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Ibiki grabbed the last invader by the throat and picked him up. He plunged a kunai threw his forehead and then threw him off the building they were fighting on.

"That should be it for this area. Let's move on." As soon as Ibiki finished his sentence another squad of invaders appeared before them.

"You would think these stupid asshole wouldn't keep targeting such a tough pair as us." Anko said slightly annoyed.

"They must figure we're an easier target than lord Jiraiya."

"Ha, Jiraiya isn't so tough. I bet I could kill him."

"You can't even beat me and I'm maybe half as strong as Jiraiya on a good day."

"Yeah, well I have tools that Jiraiya is powerless against. Big tits, a fat ass, and a tight cunt."

"I can't argue with that."

**With Yugito**

Yugito and the her students had finally arrived at the center of the arena to look for Naruto. She looked around but couldn't find him anywhere. She noticed that the building Bee was on was destroyed and wanted to go see if he was okay.

"Sensei, you can leave us here to look for Naruto. You can go check on lord Bee." Karui said.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"You didn't train us for nothing. Go ahead."

Yugito nodded and ran off toward the destroyed building. Karui and Omoi unsheathed their swords and went off to look for their lost friend.

**Outside the village**

The lone female of the group Orochimaru had brought with him was running away at top speed.

_"I have to get back to him." _Were her only thoughts as she ran. She clutched a small storage scroll in her hands as she fled.

"TAYUYA!" A voice could be heard behind her. She recognized the voice instantly and turned to see him. She wasted no time in jumping into the mysterious individuals arms.

"I thought Orochimaru didn't want you on this mission?" She asked the tall red-haired teenager.

"Last minute change of plan. He asked me to sneak into the arena and extract the last Uchiha. Since you're running I assume you were able to retrieve the hokage's?"

"Of course baby. Just like you told me."

"Good. This was our best chance to be rid of that old snake. How did you manage to sneak them from him?"

"We created a barrier on top of a building to isolate him and Kimimaro with the hokage and some asshole from the cloud village. Someone blew up the building and in the confusion I stole them and took off."

"Good girl. My plan is coming along nicely."

Tayuya snuggled up closer to the boy's chest. His wardrobe consisted of an open blue jacket with a red spiral on the back and black ninja pants with multiple pouches and pockets filled with assorted weaponry.

"Let's go. Karin is waiting for us at the nearest hide out."

"I'll never understand why you waste your time with that weakling."

"She's one of the last Uzumaki like us. We need her if we're going to rebuild our clan."

"Tell me you love me more."

"I love you more baby."

"Tell me I'm prettier than Karin."

"You're prettier than Karin."

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you baby."

The two began kissing passionately. Their hands were lustful as they squeezed and groped each other. Tayuya began playing with the boy's spiky hair. The boy returned the favor by pulling on Tayuya's long red hair as well. They continued like this for awhile before the boy broke away.

"We'll finish this later. Let's go."

Authors Notes: Our first glimpse of my first important OC. If you're wondering why I only gave a brief description of him and no name, it's because I haven't decided on one yet. I suck at thinking up names. I really do. That's why I'm going to go ahead and ask you guys what you think would be a good name for an evil Uzumaki character. If I like what you come up with I may make it his official name. I would give credit to whoever comes up with the name of course. As always review and flame and all that good stuff.

P.S: I know Tayuya isn't really an Uzumaki. No I don't care. This is my fanfic and I felt like giving Tayuya a little more importance and that's what I came up with.

P.P.S: I'm a little disappointed in you guys. A few of you got the banjo kazooie reference (to be a bit more specific it was a reference to banjo tooie but whatever) but not one of you got the zelda reference. The toad with the red hat and bunny insignia was an homage to the post man character from majora's mask. I even called him the postal toad for crying out loud. Oh well maybe next time I do something like that people will get it.


	24. Chapter 24

ch. 24

"You shouldn't have followed me. This is between me and him." Naruto told the three as they appeared on the scene.

"This guy is part of the plan to destroy our village. This is a lot bigger than whatever grudge you hold against him." Shikamaru retorted.

"Naruto, we can help you. You don't have to do this alone." Hinata tried to reason with him.

"It's just that... I'm the only one who stands a chance against this guy. Normal people like you would only get in the way."

"Arrogant motherfu" Ino started before she was cut off by Hinata.

"Who do you think you're calling normal? All three of us are heirs to prestigious clans. We were among the top rookies at the academy and we are the first batch of year one genin to take the chunin exams in years." Hinata walked up and got face to face with Naruto.

"Don't think just because you beat the last Uchiha that you're invincible. I could have beat him too if I used sex appeal to distract him like you did."

Hinata got even further in Naruto's face and pressed her chest and nose to his.

"I've been training until I dropped every single day for the past month. I've mastered my clans sacred techniques at a record pace and even managed to learn how to apply my elemental affinity all at the same time so don't you dare ever call me normal."

Ino and Shikamaru couldn't believe the show of confidence and authority by Hinata. They were stunned beyond words. Naruto on the other hand was stunned for a different reason.

_"So close... She smells so good... Her soft boobs pressed against my chest... about to lose control... Kurama, help me out here."_ Kurama did as instructed by feeding Naruto a mental image of the Raikage and Bee wearing speedos in a wrestling match.

_"Thanks. A few more seconds and my nose would have been like a fountain of blood."_

_**"Don't mention it."**_

Hinata backed off and stared at Naruto with a fire in her eyes.

"You're right Hinata. I'm sorry for calling you normal. If you guys want to help then the more the merrier."

"I assume Gaara is inside that giant ball of sand?" Shikamaru asked when him and Ino recovered from their shock at Hinata's words.

"Yeah. I can't break through it though." Naruto made a point to punch the sphere as hard as he could to show off it's durability.

"Not even a scratch."

"Hinata, use your byakugan to see what he's doing in there." Shikamaru ordered.

Hinata did as instructed.

"He look's like he's binding sand to his body. It's covering his right arm and it's working its way to his left."

_**"Just as I thought. Gaara is trying to transform into the Shukaku. We need to break through that sphere before the transformation is complete."**_

"We need to bust through that sphere quick. We can't let him finish whatever he's doing." Naruto told the team.

"Ino, can you get inside that sphere and possess Gaara?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. That sand sphere is too dense. It might as well be a brick wall."

Shikamaru sat down and put his hands together in a weird way.

"What's he doing?" Naruto asked.

"He does that when he's trying to think." Ino answered.

Shikamaru stood back up only a few seconds after he sat down.

"If I'm going to think of a way to break through that sphere I need to know everyone's capabilities. I know Ino and Hinata well enough but I don't know much about you. What is the strongest jutsu you know?" He asked Naruto.

"Well... There was this one technique I was trying to learn but... I never mastered it."

"What is this technique called?"

"The rasengan."

**At the arena**

Bee and Kimimaro were staring each other down.

"What are you fighting for? Why would a man like you willingly follow a criminal like Orochimaru?" Bee asked.

"When my clan was annihilated I had nothing. Orochimaru took me in. He gave me a purpose again. I swore to him that I would repay his kindness by helping him achieve his goals."

"Even if those goals are evil?"

"Evil is a matter of perspective. I could make an argument that the leaf village is evil. Not just the leaf village. Every ninja village."

"I'll admit, the current village system is flawed but to compare us to what Orochimaru has done is just insane."

"Perhaps I am insane. It really doesn't matter anymore. I've made my decision and so have you. Now, let's end this." Kimimaro took off his robe. His skin suddenly turning a dark shade of grey and he sprouted a large tail.

"Cursed seal, full power." Kimimaro explained when his transformation was complete.

"You aren't the only one with a dark power." Bee said as his body became shrouded in a red cloak. He sprouted eight tails made of pure chakra and he grew two horns from his head.

_**"You know I hate it when you refer to me as a dark power Bee."**_

_"But it sounds so bad ass though."_

_**"I don't care."**_

_"Fine then... Big baby."_

The two ran at each other and locked hands. They began testing each others power and it was clear Bee had a significant advantage in that regard. Kimimaro was forced to back away.

_"It seems he has the advantage in raw power."_ Kimimaro disappeared and appeared again behind Bee ready to strike him down. Kimimaro was still faster than Bee but he didn't take into account the eight tails Bee had sprouted. One of them grabbed his arm and lifted him up before slamming him into the ground. Kimimaro struggled to get back to his feet as Bee walked toward the crater Kimimaro was now standing in.

"You put up a good fight. Surrender now and I promise not to end your life."

"I'm going to die one way or another." Kimimaro began forming a spear of bone around his arm. "If I could have one last request it would be to die on the battlefield."

"Then I'll grant that request."

The two rushed at each other with everything they had. Kimimaro's bone spear clashed with Bee's chakra cloaked fist. It was over in an instant. Bee's demonic powers sliced through Kimimaro's spear and took Kimimaro's arm off in the process. Bee caught Kimimaro's body as he fell backwards and gently laid his body on the ground.

"Th-Thank you. M-My people were a bl-bloodthirsty clan. As much as I hated them... I can't help but long for a warrior's death as they did."

"I'm glad I could grant your last request..."

"I have something to tell you... Consider it a thank you for granting my last request... Orochimaru told me of a group he was once affiliated with... You... should... be wary of..." Kimimaro died there before he was able to finish.

"Rest in peace." Bee solemnly said to the fallen warrior.

**With the hokage and company**

The three subordinates of Orochimaru had transformed similar to Kimimaro. Their skin turned a dark shade of gray and their power increased exponentially.

"Shizune, you take care of the one with four arms. You anbu take care of the big one. I shall handle the two headed one." The hokage ordered.

"Yes sir." The others answered back.

"Handle us? We were hand picked by Orochimaru. A rag tag group lead by some old bastard isn't enough to stop" The leader didn't finish his sentence because both of his heads went flying. One of the heads landed in the arms of Shizune who began freaking out and tossed the head on the ground. The other two didn't last long either. They were quickly decapitated by a very angry Yugito.

"What a woman." One of the anbu said aloud in shock.

"Where is lord Bee?" Yugito asked the group.

"Right here." Bee said as he appeared on the scene.

"Four down. Only one to go." The hokage said.

**With Tsunade**

Orochimaru had recovered from the initial attack from Tsunade and was now fighting back with ferocity, his sword giving him a slight advantage against the unarmed Tsunade. Tsunade had no choice but to keep backing away until she was forced up against a large chunk of debris.

"You may be a sannin but unlike me you have a weakness." The smug snake arrogantly proclaimed. He bit his thumb to draw blood and Tsunade froze up.

"Still hemophobic I see." Orochimaru rushed at Tsunade intending to end it all with one strike.

**Flashback**

Tsunade and Shizune were passing through a city in lightning country when they happened on a crowd of people standing around what looked to be a recently burned building. When they got closer to investigate they saw Yugito cradling the bloody and broken body of Naruto. Tsunade was reminded of herself when she saw the body of her beloved baby brother. She rushed to their side to help.

**Flashback end**

Mere seconds before Orochimaru's sword impaled itself through Tsunade's chest, Tsunade suddenly snapped back to attention and stopped the blade by catching it in between her hands.

"You should have been keeping tabs on me Orochimaru. I got over my hemophobia thanks to Naruto."

"God damn that boy!" Orochimaru screamed before he was sent flying by a kick to his face from the furious Yugito.

Orochimaru lost his grip on his sword and Tsunade placed it on the ground before shattering the blade with one of her chakra enhanced punches.

Yugito slowly walked up to Orochimaru. Her eyes burning with anger and her body being consumed by a demonic aura.

"I've been waiting for this day. The day I could finally take all the pain and suffering you inflicted on him and throw it back at you ten fold." Yugito sprouted two chakra tails.

"TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE SNAKE!"

**With Naruto**

Naruto stood facing the sphere of sand protecting Gaara.

"You can do it Naruto. I believe in you." Hinata shouted encouragement.

_"First step is rotation." _Naruto began using his two hands to spin a ball of chakra in his palm.

_"Second step is power." _Naruto pumped more chakra into the ball and it became thicker.

_"Third step is control." _Naruto slammed the ball into the sand sphere but it wasn't strong enough to break it.

"Damn it! Why can't I master this jutsu!?" Hinata walked up and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"This jutsu is like trying to look in two different directions at the same time." He said aloud. Suddenly Naruto's head snapped upwards. He might as well have had a light bulb appear above his head.

"MY BRAIN JUST WORKED FOR ONCE!"

Authors notes: I didn't get to put as much as I would have liked in this chapter but I hope it still turned out alright. As always review and flame and all that good stuff.


End file.
